How Long Ago Did It Happen?
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE In answer to a prompt on the CWESS by MysteryMadchen. In an accident when he was a baby Sam suffered an eye injury that would come back to haunt him and his family. Will everything be the same again or was it too late
1. Chapter 1

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Medical Disclaimer:** I have no formal medical training, so forgive me if I get things wrong, I based all of the medical stuff on research on the web and some simple medical books, personal knowledge and experience: stuff like that.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at lease Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

November 2nd 1984

Sioux City, South Dakota

All of the witnesses said the same thing; the one sound that none of them would forget was the sound of the baby's cries coming from the crashed car. The driver shaken but unhurt sat staring blankly out of the windscreen, the small boy in the backseat had a small cut on his forehead and what appeared to be a broken arm. 'Such a tiny little thing, with long fair hair and the greenest eyes, he was so sad and silent.' One lady told the police officer investigating the crash, 'it was the baby though, his cries were heartbreaking and blood covered his little face, the poor little tyke he must have been terrified.'

'The car came from nowhere, the driver … he was lucky to swerve when he did or they'd all be dead.'

'I saw the car officer, it was a big black truck with no licence plates, and tinted windows.'

'Couldn't get a look at the guy driving the truck.'

'It headed straight towards the impala, almost as if it meant to crash into it.'

'Those poor babies, so tiny and so frightened.'

'Shot through the red light.'

The reports kept coming, witness particularly vocal when they saw the children in the car, the scene unfolded in the police report with detail and precision. A large black truck with tinted windows and no licence plates ran the red light and appeared to try and crash into the impala as it entered the intersection. The male driver of the impala managed to swerve and mounted the footpath crashing into a pole but avoided the head on with the truck, subsequently the driver of the truck fled the scene. The occupants of the impala a Caucasian male aged 25 – 35 years, two male children, one aged approximately 5 years of age and an infant of 12 months.

The officer took his hat off and scratched his head, he was in agreement with the witnesses it looked deliberate and was time to issue an APB for the truck and driver.

S—D

'Johnny?' A man's voice called out cutting through the waiting room, eliciting silence from the various patients and family all trying to remain calm and patient in the hopes of medical attention. 'Johnny Winchester?'

The dark-haired man sitting against the far wall with a small boy on his lap finally lifted his head and focused on the man calling his name, 'Bobby,' he finally acknowledged his new friend. They barely knew each other but he was the only contact John had in Sioux City. In fact, the small family were staying with Bobby Singer at his salvage yard, and had been with him for two months now. 'Thanks for coming.'

'What happened man?' Bobby sank down in the plastic chair next to John and then suddenly realised the missing family member, 'John where's Sammy? Where's the baby?'

'They … they took him for x-rays and wouldn't let us go with him.' John mumbled as he cradled his five year old son against his chest. 'Dean fell asleep about five minutes ago.'

'What happened? You were just picking them up from the sitter's place …'

'I ah was on the way back to your place and … and … and a black truck ran a red light…'

'John?' Bobby pushed back the ragged trucker's cap and swore under his breath, 'you and Dean okay?'

'Yeah, Dean's got a new cast … he broke his wrist and a small cut on his forehead …'

'An' Sammy?'

'They're doing x-rays just to be safe, they said Dean prevented him from serious injury by putting his arm across him and held him tight. He ahh got fragments of glass in his eyes and a nasty cut just above the hairline.'

'Dammit Johnny, what do ya think? Deliberate?'

'I-I don't know what to think but he definitely came straight for us and the first anniversary of Mary's …' John shifted Dean slightly and lifted his weary bloodshot gaze to the doctor as he approached them. 'Doctor Johnstone, this is Bobby Singer my ah brother-in-law, how's Sammy? How's my baby?'

'Sleeping now, we managed to remove the glass fragments during the scans and x-rays and his cut is being stitched as we speak.'

'What about his eyes?' John asked his voice wavered with his still pent-up emotions and the unshed tears filling his own eyes.

'For now, we are cautiously optimistic that there is no lasting damage Mister Winchester…'

'John, call me John.'

'John, with the way it stands his sight is not compromised but you will have to have his eyes checked regularly for any irregularities in his vision or if he complains of headaches. For now, if he cries when he moves his head or looks as though his eyes are unfocused and not tracking then bring him back here immediately or to your regular paediatrician.'

'When … when can we take him home?' Bobby asked as John fell silent lost in his own thoughts.

'I'd like to keep him at least overnight to make sure that there's no complications arise and if all goes well you can take him home in the morning.'

'Thanks Doc,' Bobby shook hands with the doctor, 'ah can we see him?'

'Yes of course the nurse will be out as soon as they finish the stiches. I must say John, you and your boys are lucky relatively speaking yours and their injuries could have been significantly worse.'

'Thanks doctor.' John mumbled lifting Dean to his shoulder and mindful of his cast he slowly stood up and passed the sleeping child to his friend, 'do ya mind Bobby?'

'Nah pass Tiger over,' Bobby took the silent little boy and cradled him in his arms, eight weeks, just eight short weeks and two little boys had stolen his heart.

S—D

May 2nd 1993

Lockhart Road

Cobbler Rest, Nebraska

Sam kicked at the loose stones and mumbled under his breath, he hated this new school, he hated this hole of a town, he hated his dad for bringing them there and most of all he hated the fact that he couldn't read the small print and was laughed at in English class. All on his crappy birthday, 'happy freaking birthday Sam!'

'Yo Sammy wait up.' His fourteen year old brother yelled and ran to catch up with Sam, 'hey birthday boy what's the rush?'

'Nuthin' just wanna go home.' Sam mumbled keeping his head down and eyes hidden from Dean's stare.

'What happened at school Sammy?' Dean gripped Sam's arm and made him stop walking, 'hey dude what's going on?'

'Dean … can we just go?' Just then to Sam's mortification and continuing humiliation two of the bigger bullies in his class were loitering on the corner and there was nowhere else to go, it was the only way to their current home.

'Hey look it's blind Sammy Winchester, poor widdle Sammy can't see the words,' the bigger of the two boys laughed, 'Hey Winchester how many fingers am I holding up?'

'Aww look Trent the baby's gonna cry,' his friend started to laugh but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Dean's face, 'ah shit it's his older brother.'

'What of it Gordon? You blind too Winchester's big brother?' Trent taunted unaware of Dean's reputation as Sam's personal bodyguard.

'Let's just go home Dean,' Sam whispered seeing his brother start a full on temper explosion.

'What did you two idiots call my brother?' Dean asked tugging his arm out of Sam's grip.

'Poor widdle blind Sammy,' Trent chuckled, 'whatcha gonna do about it?' Before Trent could blink Dean was so close their nose tips were practically touching.

'What … did … you … call … my … brother?' Dean enunciated his words slowly and kept his voice low, even though he was only fourteen Dean was tall for his age and muscular in build, also trained well in hand-to-hand combat and physical training with his ex-marine father. Even though Sam was small for his age and suffered intermittently from headaches he trained alongside his brother and father, he was reluctant to fight anyone at anytime preferring to remain in the background and tried not to call attention to himself or his own perceived weakness with his headaches and failing eyesight.

'Dean let's go please.' He begged his brother once again but Dean ignored the plea and gripped Trent's shirt tightly pushing him up against the light pole, a small tight smile played on his lips when he felt the younger boy start to tremble.

'I'm only gonna say this once so listen good, if I ever hear of you bullying Sammy, laughing at him or doing anything at all to upset him in any way, I won't be as nice to you as I am now.' He emphasised his threat by repeatedly pushing the boy against the pole, not hard enough to injure but just enough to rattle him and then he shoved him to the ground, he turned a furious glare at Trent's friend Gordon but he had already runaway. 'Come on Sammy let's get home and have some birthday cake.'

'Thanks Dean,' Sam blushed and kept his gaze averted from Dean's very perceptive one.

'What for?'

'For being you and for not hitting him.'

'Happy birthday kiddo.' Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam's neck squeezing gently, 'so what's this about your being unable to read in class?'

'I ahh had to read some of the … I couldn't see the words properly Dean they went all blurry.'

'Did you get a headache?'

'Yeah kind of, the school nurse gave me some tablets and they helped.' Sam glanced up at Dean; his own green eyes shaded and appeared almost black, 'what's wrong with me?'

'Aside from the usual?' Dean grinned but stopped his teasing when he saw the look on his brother's face, 'do you remember dad telling us about that accident we had when you were a baby?'

'Yeah, you got your first broken wrist,' Sam nodded, 'so?'

'Well Squirt, if I remember rightly, you had glass fragments in your eyes the doctor got them all out but he said that you might have problems with your sight and headaches. We gotta tell dad Sammy.'

'Why?'

'Coz the doc said that if you did then dad had to get your eyes checked out.'

'I don't wanna wear glasses Dean,' Sam all but whined, 'I get picked on enough.'

'Better wearing glasses than getting laughed at all of time, and what happens if I'm not around and …'

'Alright I guess …' Sam pouted and started to walk ahead of his brother.

'Hey Sammy, want ya birthday present?' Dean called out feeling bad for his baby brother; he would hate it if he had to wear glasses so he couldn't blame Sam for getting upset about it.

'You got me a present?' Sam turned around and grinned at his brother, his dimples making an appearance.

S—D

June 2nd 1999

Gautier, Mississippi

Dean sat in the hospital waiting room, head held in his hands with elbows resting on his knees, he could still see everything so clearly. The exact minutiae, the fractured pieces slotted together in a horrific vision and yet it happened it had happened. John, he no longer deserved the title of dad, or father, not even sir now; John did the unforgivable in Dean's eyes and he has seen more than anyone could imagine in their worst nightmares during his short life. He was too much of an expert in the matter of John Winchester hunter of the supernatural and now a piss-poor excuse for a father.

'Dean?' The familiar baritone, cracked and dry whispered but Dean refused to acknowledge it or allow the speaker access to his own thoughts. With dull, tired green eyes, bloodshot from refusing to let tears fall lifted almost of their own volition to the speaker. No warmth, no love just indifference in the carefully schooled features of the twenty year old.

'Go away,' Dean's own voice matched the cracked and dryness of the other, 'just leave.'

'No, he is my son Dean … I know what I did was wrong but …' John tried to explain to his eldest, although how could he explain what he didn't even understand, he reached out to place a hand on Dean's shoulder but dropped it when he saw the flinch.

'What you did wrong?' Dean laughed humorously shaking his head, 'you put your sixteen year old son in hospital. You did the unthinkable _Dad_!' Dean spat the word out, even though his voice was barely above a whisper. 'You knew, you knew about Sam's eyes, the doctors have told us repeatedly what could happen if Sam suffered a head or an eye injury.'

'I lost my temper Dean, I didn't think.'

'No, no you didn't and now Sam is paying for it yet again.'

'Family of Sam Singer?' A sallow faced man dressed in a white lab coat with a haggard expression stood in the doorway tapping a clipboard impatiently with his pen as he scrutinised the people in the waiting room. 'Family of Sam Singer?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm his father John,' John heaved a sigh of relief hearing the doctor calling out for Sam's family, a brief stay of execution being delivered by his eldest son. 'This is Dean his brother, how is Sam?'

'Please sit down Mister Singer, Dean.' The doctor inclined his head towards the plastic seats as he pulled one up for himself and dropped onto it wearily. 'My name is Doctor Vincent Saint I am the attending physician with your son.'

'How is my brother doc?' Dean asked ignoring his father, 'how are his eyes?'

'First, Sam was brought in with severe bruising to his left eye, cheek and temple with the possibility of a fractured cheekbone.' Doctor Saint paused and glanced at the two men and noticed how tense the air between them was, sighing heavily he made a mental note to keep an eye on them for the sake of his patient. 'You reported that Sam was attacked on his way home from school?'

'Yeah, found him lying in an alley when he didn't come home straight away,' John lied easily keeping his gaze locked with the doctor's, 'we rang the police and an ambulance and got him here straight away.'

'Yes, yes that explains a lot.'

'Explains what doctor? What happened to my brother?' Dean demanded his own anger building with the lack of information given and with the ease in which his father was able to lie his way out of culpability.

'We have done x-rays and scans of Sam's head paying particular attention to the left side, now there is a hair-line fracture of the cheekbone which should heal fine on its own as long as he doesn't receive anymore facial injuries. Now the bruising itself is minor relatively speaking, he is going to have a helluva shiner when he wakes up.'

'What, what about his eyesight?' John asked once again keeping his eyes fixed on the doctor and avoided any eye contact with Dean.

'Ah yes, now you did explain about his pre-existing problems with his eyes and sight, how long ago did the accident happen?'

'Fifteen years ago, he was eighteen months old,' John said and only then did he drop his gaze as the memories came flooding back. 'Sam had glass fragments in his eyes, back then the doctors thought that there was no permanent damage done but did warn us of possible changes as he got older, especially with headaches and his sight.'

'Did they tell you that there was a sliver of glass still embedded in his right eye?'

'No, no they didn't … the doctors told me that it was all out.' John cried out, his guilt meter now near bursting point. 'But if it is his left …?'

'The blow or blows have caused the fragment to move causing irreparable damage to Sam's optic nerve.'

'Which means what Doc?' Dean butted in, 'what does that mean exactly for Sammy?'

'I'm afraid that your brother is now legally blind Dean, we won't know the extent of his blindness until he wakes up and we can do some more tests. Doctor Chelsea Rand is an Ophthalmologist and an expert in optic nerve injuries, she worked alongside me during the examination and will come to talk to you tomorrow once the last of the results have been completed.'

'Hang on doc you said when Sam wakes up?' Dean asked, 'what do you mean by that?'

'We had to sedate him heavily during the scanning process to make sure that his head remained completely still for the procedure, he was in pain and even though he was unconscious he was moving quite a bit. I seriously doubt that he will wake until sometime tomorrow or the next day.'

'Oh, so can I go and see Sammy?' Dean asked already on his feet and with a determined look on his face.

'Certainly … Nurse Reilly can you accompany Mister Singer and Dean to Sam's room please?' Doctor Saint asked the nurse standing just to the side, ready to do anything needed but remained silent during the conversation between the doctor and family.

'Yes Doctor, if you'd like to follow me,' she smiled prettily at Dean, 'Sam's in the ICU ward until he wakes up and then he'll be transferred once the doctor says so.'

'So ah nurse you've been looking after Sam?' Dean asked as he walked with her, letting his father deal with the doctor.

'My name's Nicole and yes I'm Sam's nurse, well for this shift anyway.' Nicole introduced herself just as they reached the door to Sam's room, 'it looks worse than what it is, the bandaging is heavy and thick and he's connected to a lot of monitors, an IV and a nasal cannula for now.'

Dean nodded his thanks and stood for a moment with his hand on the door, not even realising the fact that Nicole had gone back to her station to give him some privacy, taking a deep breath Dean stepped into the hospital room.

His brother, tall and wiry suffering through a late growth spurt with his awkward balance and clumsiness looked small and frail in the hospital bed surrounded by all of the medical paraphernalia.

'He's going to be alright Dean.' John said quietly from behind him, startling the twenty-year old.

Spinning around Dean glared at his father and for a brief, second John actually felt a flutter of fear pass through him. 'Take a good look dad – take a good look at your handiwork. Sam's blind I really hope that you're proud of yourself.'

TBC

**Author's note:** I came across this ghost story while researching places for use in this story and it worked nicely. I have changed the names of the husband and wife and children, the motel name as well just to be on the safe side. Also the motel was demolished in 1993, which is six years before this section of the story is based so by changing names and a few things I have made the year of demolition 1999, setting it the week before it was due to be demolished, the cemetery is also mentioned and their grave. I have taken a few liberties but tried to keep it as close as possible to the original story. If you want to read it then go to: www(dot)hauntedamericatours(dot)com/hauntedstates/hauntedmississippi/Mississippimotel/


	2. Chapter 2

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, John and of course Bobby!!

S—D

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PREVIOUSLY ...**

_His brother, tall and wiry suffering through a late growth spurt with his awkward balance and clumsiness looked small and frail in the hospital bed surrounded by all of the medical paraphernalia. _

_'He's going to be alright Dean.' John said quietly from behind him, startling the twenty-year old._

_Spinning around Dean glared at his father and for a brief, second John actually felt a flutter of fear pass through him. 'Take a good look dad – take a good look at your handiwork. Sam's blind I really hope that you're proud of yourself.'_

S—D

**NOW...**

November 2nd 1984

Sioux City, South Dakota

The truck glided down the streets of Sioux City like a panther stalking its prey expertly through the jungle: sleek, black and lethal. The rumble of another engine caused the driver to slow and scan the area, his patience rewarded when he saw the classic black car approaching the intersection, a cold mirthless laugh filled the interior of the truck, as the engine revved and he swerved out of the lane he was in and aimed himself directly for the black impala, the voice demanding in his mind. Kill, destroy the devil spawn now seated in the vehicle opposite, his place in heaven would be cemented for his sacrifice. He would gladly give his life to rid the world of the anti-Christ. Pushing his foot down on the accelerator he aimed his truck at the prey and pounced.

His prey, swerved and the hunt was on, until he heard a baby's cry coming from the car now slamming into the pole, shards of glass spraying the area; his head snapped up and he blinked furiously with shaking hands he wrenched the steering wheel and forced the truck away from the killing strike. Flooring the accelerator once again, he sped away from the scene, the sounds of the baby's heart-wrenching cries echoing in his ears. A sound he would never forget.

S—D

May 25th 1999

Gautier, Mississippi

'Sam are you paying attention?' John demanded of his youngest son for the second time.

'Yes Sir.' Sam mumbled, he took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, 'that's all of the research right there Sir.'

'You okay Sammy?' Dean asked his voice heavy with concern as he watched Sam rub at his eyes and the pain lines appearing around them. 'Headache?'

'Yeah a little,' Sam sighed and then glanced at the look of impatience on his father's face, 'but I'll be okay.'

'So the father was the one who killed his family?' John persisted in questioning Sam, he knew that his youngest was struggling with yet another headache but this spirit was killing people and that had to come first.

Sam replaced his glasses, waited for the dizziness to subside slightly and then continued his with the report on his research. 'Yeah, he ah ... he lost his job and had no way to support his large family. They were all staying in the motel when he flipped one night and slaughtered his family including all five of his children. The clerk on the desk reportedly claimed that the wife had told him of their plans to buy a house and move to the coast, that they were all happy and looking forward to their new life. Other reports say that he lost control on the way back to the motel and ran his truck off the road, he wasn't hurt but the truck wasn't moving anywhere. He got out and walked the highway with rain pouring down and a storm growing he couldn't face his wife and kids with no job and more importantly no bonus for the deposit for their new house. Witnesses reported that he walked along the highway screaming 'Why did this happen to me?', also 'why is it every time I feel like I had what I wanted it's taken from me. They also said that he staggered and punched at the rain, as though he was arguing with some invisible force, and a look of madness twisted his features. Co-workers told the authorities that he could be seen to be talking to someone when there was no one there, that he had secret voices told him what to do. A friend once walked into a room where he was having a deep and angry conversation with no one. He finally got back to the motel and acted like nothing had changed, he explained that the truck got a flat and he walked back to the motel. The clerk reported that the wife rang him and asked for the number of a tow truck and extra towels. Apparently, something happened after ten that night, after the family went to bed for the night, that he was pretending to sleep and listened to the voices in his head telling him to get dressed and to come with them to see what they had for him to make things change. That's what he told the clerk anyway when he bumped into him as he wandered around in the rain. At three in the morning he returned to his motel room and mutilated his family in the beds, killing them one by one as they slept, including the baby, the last sound he heard was that of his baby crying before he killed him. He then went banging on the other motel room doors sobbing loudly with the axe still in his hand, 'Sam paused and looked up at his dad his luminous green eyes shining with sympathy for the family, 'thankfully no one answered their doors and instead rang the police. He ran out onto the highway, according to eyewitnesses, started to scream and swing the axe wildly at an unseen tormentor where he was struck and killed by a truck, ironically enough the truck was from the shipyard he was fired from earlier. The motel is reported to be haunted but it's the stretch of highway in front of it that is the biggest problem. He is seen waving his axe wildly on the night of the anniversary of his family's deaths and causing the deaths of families travelling along that stretch, all are reported to have axe like cuts covering their bodies. The driver thinks that they've hit someone gets out of the car to investigate and then is killed along with everyone else in the car.' Sam stopped speaking and rubbed his temples as his headache started to take hold.

'So a psycho ghost then?' Dean interjected hating the paleness of his brother's face and the way his father continued to drill him, 'we go to the cemetery and salt and burn the sucker and all over. So Sammy can stay here and rest and we'll go do the burn.'

'No, you can handle the burn on your own Dean Sam will be coming with me.' John declared his steely gaze fixed on his eldest's face, determined not to be undermined by Dean or anyone else.

'What for? It's a simple salt and burn why complicate it?'

'One do not take that tone of voice with me boy and the second we need to make sure we have him so we draw him out on the highway, I'll draw the spirit out but I need Sam to back me up.'

'Why? It is a simple salt and burn Dad, you don't need Sam as backup.'

'Sam is coming and that is it Dean, never question my decisions last I knew I was still the father in this family!' John declared pushing himself away from the table he stood and towered over his two sons, 'Sam get some pain killers into ya and get ready to go, dean make sure that we have enough ammunition in the truck as well as the impala.'

'We know what to do dad.' Dean mumbled still smiting after John's declaration of parentage, he may not be father to Sam he was still his brother and protector damn it.

'Thanks dean,' Sam whispered touching his brother's arm lightly, 'you tried.'

'You sure that you're okay Sammy?' Dean crouched down next to the sixteen-year-old's chair and looked at his brother, carefully taking in the drawn, pinched features and bloodshot eyes behind the plain framed glasses.

'Just need some Tylenol and I'll be good to go.' Sam tried to sound a little upbeat for the sake of his brother, but his head pounded unmercifully and his sight blurred. 'Just tired ya know Dean.'

'Yeah I know Squirt so why don'cha go and get cleaned up and take these,' Dean handed the ever-ready painkillers to Sam; 'I'll go and do what's needed to make the old man happy.'

'Dean...'

'I just ... it'll be fine Sammy, I'll salt and burn the sucker before anything happens.'

'Yeah I know you will.' Sam smiled softly his green eyes filling with admiration for his brother and his hero, 'you always do.'

'Aww shucks Sammy,' Dean started to pretend to be all embarrassed when John reappeared in the kitchen.

'If you two are quite finished we have work to do.' John growled, 'and that means now Sam, I want you in the truck in five minutes.'

'Dad ...'

'Now Dean!' John felt his anger building, his own tension headache starting to brew. Since hitting their teens both of his boys had started to try to assert their independence and to question his orders, though Dean always acquiesced to his father's demands where Sam often continued to argue and sulk, it was starting to grind on his nerves and wear him down in a way he never thought possible. 'Well?'

'Yes Sir.' Dean muttered gave Sam a conspiratory wink and went to check their ammunitions.

'Samuel.'

'Yes dad?'

'Take your meds and get out in the truck.'

'Yes Sir.'

S—D

John pulled the truck up just opposite the now condemned motel and cut the engine; he glanced over at Sam and winced with the twinge of guilt pulsating through him. Sam appeared pale and shaky and John had the good grace to second guess himself bringing his youngest with him, but then the street lights started to flicker and the air colder than normal settled around him, John soon forgot his son's predicament and focused once more on the hunt.

'Alright Sam I want you to stay alert and keep an eye out for Hal, I'll...' John was unable to finish his sentence when a hand gripped his throat tightly and he found himself pulled out of the truck, flailing wildly his hand tried to grip the steering wheel but the entity was too strong and he was soon free of the vehicle.

Sam shoved his door open as soon as he saw his father disappear out the other side of the truck. 'Dad.' He called out as he pulled his salt gun up and took aim, slowly he moved around the back of the big black truck, his aim steady though his sight kept blurring and his head thumped without mercy the Tylenol this time didn't even touch the edges of his headache. 'Dad?'

Coming to a stop Sam peered carefully around the rear of the truck and saw his father struggling with an invisible adversary, swiping the back of his hand across his eyes Sam took aim and readied himself before firing at the supernatural entity attacking his father.

Horrified Sam faltered for a brief second when the salt rounds did nothing to dispel the spirit, his hands shaking he raised his gun again when his father's back arched and a primal scream erupted from him before slumping back to the ground. 'Dad, Dad you okay?' Sam ran to his father's side and started to check him for any injuries, but aside from some bruising around his neck and a vivid bruise forming on his cheek, John seemed fine. With a groan he opened his eyes and stared up at the young boy's face floating above him. 'You're supposed to be dead.' The injured father snarled pushing at his son hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

'Dad ... what's wrong?' Sam whimpered the harsh shoving and stumbling made his head feel like it was exploding. 'Dad?'

'You're dead!' John roared his eyes flashing a dark blood red, 'you're all dead.'

'You ... what have you done to my dad?' Sam cried out as he scrambled to reach for his fallen gun.

'Nothing, just got the perfect suit to do some playing.' The smirk changed John's features dramatically and Sam found himself staring at a stranger's face.

'Sorry Dad.' He muttered as he took aim and shot at his father's chest with his salt gun, the short range made the impact even more painful than normal but it was enough to enrage the spirit in Sam's father, without another word he flew at the teen, who was unable to get his gun in position in time; John tried to pull back but the entity inside of him was so strong. The bloodlust was calling him, thrumming through his body and he could taste the power within him.

S—D

Dean heaved the shovel one last time and finally opened the grave, the two coffins interred in the left of the crypt bore name plaques and with his luck running as good as ever Dean had to shift the coffin containing the man's wife, he shook his head sadly in the fact that the bastard that killed his family including a tiny baby, was still buried with them, albeit beneath his wife but still with her.

Unable to contain his anger any longer Dean hoisted the coffin with a roar, finding it easier than he imagined it to be. Breaking into the plain pine box beneath hers, he stared dispassionately at the rotting corpse for a few seconds before scattering the salt and gasoline over it. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a bundle of matches tumbling towards the corpse of the maniac.

'Rot in hell you bastard.' He gritted out through his clenched teeth, and then sent a silent thought out to his father and more importantly to his baby brother; he inadvertently prayed for Sammy though if tortured Dean would never admit to it.

S—D

John felt the pull and immediately recognised what was happening, Dean was able to do the salt and burn, with a snarl he stared down at the snivelling boy at his feet and then threw his head back dropping to his knees as the spirit was forcibly pulled out of his body, leaving behind the blood lust and intense anger.

'Dad?' Sam whispered blinking blindly as he tried to find his glasses, 'dad you with me?'

'What's a matta?' John threw the words at his youngest, 'you lose something?'

'D-Dad?' Sam tried to clear his vision but his headache kept spiking relentlessly, the pressure behind his eyes was ready to explode.

'Stop whining dammit, suck it up.' John rushed at Sam and grabbed him by the neck of his hoodie and pulled him upwards, the crushing of glass and wire under the bigger man's foot made Sam slump a little, so much for seeing anything.

'Dad please.'

'I said shut the fucking whining up.' John pulled his fist back and hit the left side of Sam's face splitting the skin on his cheekbone.

The rumble of a very familiar engine did nothing to stop him from pulling back his fist ready to strike again, 'pathetic little shit, you use your blindness as a weakness, shoulda dumped ya when I had the chance.' Spittle sprayed over Sam's face as John's rampage continued, shaking with fear and pain Sam could do nothing but pray that Dean would come for him.

'What the ... let him go now John.' Dean bellowed, his heart sinking when he got out of the car and ran towards his little ragtag family, when the shock set in and he came to a skidding halt, bile burnt his throat as he took in his father's fist, cocked and ready to strike. He took in the bruising and cuts on Sam's face and the fact that his brother was barely conscious. He took in the sight of Sam's glasses smashed beyond repair on the asphalt. But most of all he took in the look of pure rage on his father's face. 'Let ... Sam ... go ... now!'

'This is between me and your brother, it has nothing to do with you Dean so just get back in the car and let me finish this.' John said so calmly, it sent chills down Dean's spine.

'Sammy? Sammy you with me kiddo?' Dean asked stepping slightly closer to them, his worry spiking when he was met with silence, this was so not good. 'Dad, hey dad I smoked the bastard it's all over.'

'Is it Dean?' John blinked and glanced at his eldest but then he snarled and turned back to his other child, 'it's over when I finish teaching your brother how to be a backup, I coulda been killed before he got his lazy ass going.' Before Dean could move John struck one last devastating punch, landing squarely on Sam's left eye, the teen's head snapping back as blood poured from his nose and a cut on his forehead as his father dragged his marine's ring over the tender skin.

'No!' Dean yelled and without hesitation pulled back his own fist and king-hit his own father, with enough force to send him flailing backwards, losing his grip on Sam's hoodie in the process.

Recovering enough Dean managed to grab his brother and allow him to land on his chest, 'Sammy?' The sob was wrenched from deep within Dean as he cradled his brother's limp form close to him, 'Sam!'

'D-Dean?' John grunted, shaking his head he stared around disorientated and feeling more than sick, he could literally taste blood in his mouth. 'Wh-what happened?'

'You stay away from him.' Dean growled, 'how could you dad?'

'How could I what? You're not making any ... Sammy?'

'You happy now dad? If he makes it he'll probably be completely blind.' Dean refused to accept the look of shock and remorse settling on his father's face, he didn't want excuses or platitudes he just wanted his brother to be alright.

'I-I didn't ... oh God.' John paled even more when he realised the impact of what Dean had just said, he had hit his son, his baby, the one who could not sustain any type of injury to his head and he had done just that.

Dean pulled his cell out and called for an ambulance not willing to move Sam's head anymore than necessary. 'It's okay Sam helps on the way you just hang in there buddy.'

'Dean please listen to me ... it was not me, that thing got inside of me I couldn't help it.'

'Couldn't help what dad? That thing was out of you when I got here, I smoked it so how can you say that?'

'I – I can't explain it, it left something inside of me ... like, like a bloodlust.'

'Maybe it just found a kindred spirit huh dad?' Dean looked down at his brother who lay so still on his lap. 'Dammit dad.'

John rested his aching head against the side of his truck and remained silent for now, he knew he had to wait for his eldest to calm down and then he will explain what happened. Dean would see sense and Sam would forgive him.

A flurry of flashing lights, sirens and impatient orders blurred altogether for Dean, his sole attention was fixed on his waxen faced brother. Gently moved aside by a paramedic they worked with a sense of immediacy, barking questions at Dean and John when needed and only then. By the time they had Sam loaded on to a gurney and into the back of the ambulance, they had checked out Dean and John, with the elder Winchester refusing medical aid for his own superficial injuries.

Dean stood stock still and watched as the ambulance whisked his brother away, and then without another look at his father, he ran to the impala, leaving John to deal with the police questioning and story-making, his one and only thought was to be with his brother as soon as possible.

'We are so screwed Sammy.' He muttered to the empty passenger seat.

TBC

Author's Note: So now we have the back-story, the next chapter will be about Sam coping with his latest problems and the fact that his father was inadvertently the one who caused them. With Dean firing on all cylinders so to speak it's gonna be an interesting ride from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Then:**

_Dean pulled his cell out and called for an ambulance not willing to move Sam's head anymore than necessary. 'It's okay Sam helps on the way you just hang in there buddy.'_

_'Dean please listen to me ... it was not me, that thing got inside of me I couldn't help it.'_

_'Couldn't help what dad? That thing was out of you when I got here, I smoked it so how can you say that?'_

_'I – I can't explain it, it left something inside of me ... like, like a bloodlust.'_

_'Maybe it just found a kindred spirit huh dad?' Dean looked down at his brother who lay so still on his lap. 'Dammit dad.'_

_John rested his aching head against the side of his truck and remained silent for now, he knew he had to wait for his eldest to calm down and then he will explain what happened. Dean would see sense and Sam would forgive him. _

_A flurry of flashing lights, sirens and impatient orders blurred altogether for Dean; his sole attention was fixed on his waxen faced brother. Gently moved aside by a paramedic they worked with a sense of immediacy, barking questions at Dean and John when needed and only then. By the time they had Sam loaded on to a gurney and into the back of the ambulance, they had checked out Dean and John, with the elder Winchester refusing medical aid for his own superficial injuries._

_Dean stood stock still and watched as the ambulance whisked his brother away, and then without another look at his father, he ran to the impala, leaving John to deal with the police questioning and story-making, his one and only thought was to be with his brother as soon as possible._

_'We are so screwed Sammy.' He muttered to the empty passenger seat._

**S—D**

**Now:**

June 15th 1999

Gautier, Mississippi

Dean pulled the impala into the pick-up zone of the hospital before he jumped out; leaving the car running he hurried around to open the passenger door before he returned to the front entrance of the hospital where Sam was waiting patiently with his nurse Nicole under the large veranda. Nearly three weeks after being hospitalised, two eye surgeries, and recovery from the beating Sam was finally coming home.

'Hey Sammy,' Dean called out softly so he didn't startle his brother, 'you ready to get out of here?'

'Hey Dean,' Sam had a small shy smile on his face, but it was still unsettling for Dean to see his brother with dark glasses hiding his normally expressive eyes. Dean had always been able to read Sam by looking into his eyes, nothing was hidden in their mossy green depths, now with the thick pads and heavy dark glasses he had a lot of trouble working out his brother's needs.

'Ah thanks for everything Nicole.' Dean said finally acknowledging the nurse's presence.

'My pleasure Dean, now Sam you take care of yourself okay?' She said with a small sad smile, Sam had fast become a favourite patient of hers and it just sucked to say goodbye even though it was a testament to the skills of the medical staff, herself included and Sam's own determination that he was leaving as soon as he was. She squeezed his hand and then placed the big hand on Dean's arm, 'you two behave yourselves and follow the doctor's instructions please.'

'Don't worry I'll make sure of everything Nicole,' Dean smirked and patted Sam's hand, 'that he follows everything to the letter.'

'Yeah and he will too.' Sam tried to sigh but failed miserably he was just happy that he was going home with Dean: Home to the impala.

Sam let Dean guide him from under the veranda but hesitated when he felt the bright sunshine on his face.

'Sammy what's wrong?' Dean asked immediately going into panic mode and was starting to rethink about Sam leaving the hospital.

'N-nothing Dean …it's just,' Sam wasn't too sure how to explain to Dean that though he loved the sun on his face the brightness was still cutting through to his light sensitive eyes; even through the glasses and thick pads covering his eyes.

'Too bright?' Dean asked his inner-Sam radar picked up on his brother's discomfort.

'Yeah I guess,' Sam dropped his chin down to his chest and tried to cover his eyes with his free hand.

'That's why I parked right here Sammy and left the car running,' Dean put Sam's freehand on the impala and let him get his bearings before guiding him to the open car door, 'okay Sammy ready to get in?'

'Yeah thanks Dean,' Sam whispered, he let his hand trail along the car until they reached the door and then with practiced ease slid into the front seat. Dean watched him settle a little before fidgeting with the glasses, moving position until his eyes were more in the shadows than in the direct sunlight coming through the side window. Shutting the door he hurried back to the driver's side and climbed in behind the wheel.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean turned to face his brother, a flash of concern passed through him when he saw the paleness of Sam's face. 'You feeling okay?'

'Yeah, got a bit of a headache but nothing major.'

'You can go back in if you want to…'

'no, no Dean please I just want to get out of here …'

'So what did you want to ask?'

'Where's dad?'

S—D

May 30th 1999

Gautier Hospital

Gautier, Mississippi

Dean watched them wheel Sam down the corridor towards the sterile operating theatre before returning to wait in Sam's room. 'What are you doing here John?' he asked seeing his father standing at the window staring at nothing.

'How's Sammy doing?'

'Sam is doing fine considering.' Dean replied still unwilling to forgive and forget.

'Does … does he remember what happened?' John asked his voice so low Dean barely heard him.

'Yeah he does to a point, he remembers going to the highway with you, when you got yourself possessed by the spirit and trying to shoot it.'

'He doesn't remember what happened after that?'

'Remember what? The fact that you bashed his head in after the spirit was gone?'

'I told you …' John turned and started to yell at his eldest but then stopped himself and continued in a strained but lower tone. 'I told you Dean, I felt the spirit leave but it still left a blood-lust feeling, I can't explain it but all I felt was a red-hot rage.'

'Surely you would have felt it leave you dad? You had time to pull back why didn't you?' Dean rasped he was trying so hard to give his dad an out, a chance to make things right but it was still a nightmare as far as he was concerned.

'I don't know what else to tell you Dean,' John snarled turning around he stared coldly at his eldest, 'why don't you grow a backbone Dean? Stop moddycoddling the kid.'

'Dad what …' Dean's voice faded quickly as John's hand found its mark on his cheek, 'dad?' The look of shock was soon replaced with anger as Dean's hand moved to his now stinging face. 'Get out now.' He hissed.

'Dean?' John blinked and stared at his son in horror, 'what?'

'Get … out … now.' Dean spat the words out, 'I don't want you near Sam until you workout this rage you've built or caught or whatever.'

'He is still my son Dean.'

'Yeah well start acting like a father and not the local thug.' Dean turned away from his father unable to look at the man he idolised, 'please dad just go, go workout what's happened to you then … we'll talk.'

John opened his mouth to argue when he saw Dean turn away and knew that for now retreat was the best battle plan, 'I'm not going away Dean, I'll be at the motel until you calm down.'

'It's not me that has to calm down dad.' Dean said turning enough to look up at his father, the bright red handprint an instant reminder to John. Without another word John turned around and left the room.

S—D

Dean startled when he heard the door open, not realising that he had actually fallen asleep, scrubbing at his eyes sleepily and looking for all intents and purposes like a small eight year old boy caught napping in class.

'Sorry kiddo.' Bobby's gruff voice broke through the last vestiges of sleep, 'what the hell?'

'Hey Bobby,'

'what happened to your face?' Bobby stared down at the now vivid bruise adorning Dean's cheek, 'I leave ya alone for a few hours and you git into a brawl?'

'Nah just a difference of opinion with John,' Dean smirked but his eyes betrayed his cockiness showing the overwhelming sadness filling him. 'Sam should be out of surgery soon.'

'That's good but no changing of subjects … what happened between you and yer old man?'

After a brief discussion and a decent time for Bobby to vent about what he was going to do to John if he got his hands on him, Bobby and Dean came to some sort of plan. They decided for Bobby to return home and get his house ready for Sam, and as soon as he was given the all-clear to leave the two boys would drive straight to the salvage yard, somewhere that Sam knew and felt comfortable. The closest thing to home aside from the impala.

S—D

June 15th 1999

Mississippi en route to South Dakota

Dean glanced over at his brother who seemed to be dozing; they had been making good time on their trip to Bobby's in South Dakota but he was planning to find somewhere to pull up soon and stay the night giving Sam a chance to stretch out in a bed and to be more comfortable. His thoughts went back to their previous conversation before Sam shut down on him; the question of their father's absence, chewing his lip Dean tried to put it out of his mind but the more he tried the more he heard Sam's quiet voice questioning and then the silence.

_'Where's dad?'_

_'In a motel room I guess.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Sleeping, researching whatever dad does when he's in a motel room.'_

_'Dean!'_

_'Honestly Sammy I have no idea what he does in his own room, and frankly I don't wanna know.'_

_'Dean please, what's going on with you and dad?'_

_'Sammy … Let me ask you a question, what do you remember about the attack?'_

_'I ah … remember having that killer headache and dad getting madder than usual.' _

_'And? It's important Sam what exactly do you remember?'_

_'Umm the ghost attacked dad before he got out of the truck … I ahhh tried to get a shot … the spook got into dad … it … it … it wasn't dad it was that spook he possessed dad.'_

_'Only until I managed to salt and burn, then it left …'_

_'But, but … no dad wouldn't I don't remember anymore Dean.'_

_'Dad said that even after the spook left him, he was still filled with the rage and blood lust from the possession, he didn't know what he was doing.'_

_'But?'_

_'He still whaled into you Sammy, knowing what a head injury could do to you, even with you lying on the ground already beaten to hell …'_

_'Maybe he … if he was still under a supernatural influence?'_

_'When I tried to talk to him about it … He hit me … there's something else involved in this and until he works it out. I don't want him near you.'_

_'So dad doesn't want to be near me is what you're really saying?'_

_'No Sammy I'm saying that I don't want him near you until he sorts himself out.'_

_'I guess.'_

_'Sam…'_

_'I'm kinda tired think I might have a nap.'_

_Sam …?'_

S—D

'Hey sleeping beauty wanna wake up?' Dean nudged Sam's arm and waited for him to start to stir, 'come on Sammy talk to me.'

'Wha? Huh? Dean what's wrong?'

'Nuthin' just got bored talking to myself!'

'Dean.' Sam whined slightly as he sat up straighter and ran his fingers through his matted hair, 'where are we?'

'In between Buttsville and Nowheresville,' Dean chuckled, 'thought we might find somewhere to stop for the night and then get an early start tomorrow.'

'Sounds good I wouldn't mind … argh dammit.'

'What? What's wrong Sam?' Dean glanced over at his brother worried at the sudden paleness of Sam's features, 'Sammy?'

'Head…argh headache,' Sam held his head in his hands and twisted his fingers in his hair in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the spiking pain.

'On a scale of …'

'Twenty…' Sam cut in; he could feel the tears burning his eyes as the pain continued to build, 'it hurts.'

'Just hang on Sammy, we're not far out of a town … ahh Rivergrove … I'll go to the pharmacy for ya.'

'Can't take much more Dean, it hurts so bad.'

'That's it we're finding the hospital as soon as we hit the town.'

'No, please Dean no more hospitals … just some extra strong Tylenol and a good night's sleep and oh God …'

Dean pushed his foot down on the accelerator and sped into the small township his gaze darting around for signs of a hospital, clinic anything medical. Risking another glance at Sam he started to panic even more … 'Just hold on Sammy, there's a clinic about a block away.'

Sam just nodded, not sure of what Dean said the white noise mixed in with the pain just as the nausea decided to join the party, afraid he would puke if he opened his mouth Sam remained silent and trusted his brother to get him help.

Coming to a skidding halt Dean hurried around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door making sure that Sam wasn't caught unawares, tumble out and possibly add to his ailments with a fall. 'Okay Sam I gotcha we're at the clinic.'

Sam nodded and slowly climbed out of the car and started to lean heavily on his brother as the change of position sent a wave of dizziness through him, clutching his brother's arm he stumbled slightly but managed to shuffle into the building. Dean guided Sam through the doors and was thankful for the fact that there were no steps to manoeuvre, tenderly he helped Sam into a plastic chair before hurrying up to the receptionist. I'll be right back Sammy, just gotta get ya signed in.'

'Dean?'

'You okay?'

'Feel … gonna puke.'

'Owkay … just hang on a few more secs for me bro.' Dean waited for a slight nod of his head before he left Sam and went to the receptionist. 'Excuse me miss my brother needs to see a doctor…'

'The problem is?' The young woman popped her bubblegum and glanced up at the handsome stranger in front of her, 'sorry Sir … what's your brother's problem?'

'He ahh just had eye surgery recently and we're on our way to South Dakota when he started to get a bad headache, and now he wants to throw up.' A hiccupping sound from behind him made Dean shudder and then the splash of liquid hitting the floor did it for him reluctantly he turned around to see Sam vomiting on his own feet. 'Ahh Sammy.'

'If you want to bring your brother straight through to the exam room, I'll get someone to clean up…'

'Thanks ahh Miss Ripper?'

'Claire will be fine, sorry what's your brother's name?' Claire asked as she left her desk and came around the front to help the brothers, even sick the other brother was just as cute as this one.

'I'm Dean, and this is Sam,' Dean introduced her as he helped his stricken brother to stand up.

'S-sorry Dean,' Sam whispered, 'I tried…'

'I know bro, Claire here is gonna take us into the exam room so you can lie down.'

'Th-thanks.' Sam mumbled but said nothing else as he felt his stomach start to roil again, 'oh God.'

Claire guided them into a small cubicle and went to get a kidney dish while Dean helped Sam up onto the gurney. She pressed the small metal dish into Sam's hand, 'here ya go Sam, I'm just going to get the doctor for you and I should be able to rustle you up some clean pants.'

'Thanks Claire.' Dean smiled at her and then gave Sam his complete attention, 'want to lie down or upright?'

'Ahh can I have my head up a bit?' Sam asked thickly as the vomit rose in his throat and spilled out thankfully this time he had the dish and his brother's steady hand to hold it for him. Exhausted he swiped his hand across his face and pushed the dish away, 'thanks Dean,' he mumbled.

'Want to swish some water?'

'Please.' Sam felt the glass as Dean pressed it into his hand and gratefully swirled some water in his mouth before spitting it out in the once again perfectly placed kidney dish. Once he cleaned his mouth out, he tentatively sipped the cool liquid enjoying the cold sensation as it made its way down his throat.

'Okay Sammy, just gonna help ya lie down, I've put the head of the gurney up a bit so you won't be lying completely flat.'

'Thanks Dean,' Sam managed a tiny lopsided grin, 'I – I thank you …'

'Hey no probs lil bro, so okay here we go, I'm gonna lift your legs up first and then swing ya around.' Dean explained as he slowly lifted his brother's legs up onto the gurney before lowering him back to a semi-reclined position. 'Better?'

'Yeah but … I stink Dean …'

'Yeah I know, I got a blanket here for ya but we need to get rid of your jeans, shoes and socks.'

'We haveta?'

'Yeah we do Sammy …' Dean grinned his little brother seemed so young and vulnerable, pale and shaking with sickness and pain, and eyes hidden behind those glasses and pads, 'hey Sammy want me to take ya glasses for a while? We're inside and the lightings not too bad in here.'

'Thanks that'd be great … they feel …' Sam dropped his chin and turned his face away from where he thought Dean was, 'they feel heavy.'

'Aw Sammy …' Dean took the glasses off Sam's face and slipped them into his jacket pocket before helping his sibling take off his shoes, socks and then his jeans before covering him with the warm waffle blanket.

Finding a role of small rubbish bags on a shelf he just finished placing the soiled clothing in one when Claire returned carrying a pair of blue scrub pants and a pair of paper slippers, 'better than nothing,' she shrugged handing them to Dean before turning to Sam, 'How you feeling now Sam?'

'Like I've been pushed through a grinder and then back again.' Sam managed to quirk a small smile in the direction of where the young woman's voice came from.

'Sounds like fun, okay I'll let you get settled and Doctor Black will be in to see you as soon as she can, she's just with another patient at the moment.'

'Thanks Claire,' Dean answered for Sam, 'think we might need another dish or two by the way.' Dean nodded at the filled one and then back to Sam who looked as though another bout of vomiting was about to start.

'Yep I'll be right back,' Claire covered the dish and hurried out of the room, the smell made her hold her breath the entire way to the back of the clinic where the cleaning and sterilising room was. Grabbing a couple of clean dishes after she emptied the first one, Claire heard the bell from reception, 'dammit,' she muttered hurrying back to the exam cubicle she passed the dishes to Dean and then went back out to the reception irritated with the interruption, she was looking forward to getting to know Dean a little better.

S—D

Ten minutes and two more filled kidney dishes later, a striking woman in her late fifties came in wearing a pink lab coat, her dark hair with slight streaks of silver was pulled off her face in a soft bun but wispy tendrils escaped and framed her face prettily. Though it was her eyes that caught everyone's attention, large round and almost catlike green with flecks of gold glittering in them. She looked more like a New York socialite than a country doctor running a clinic, in a town Dean dubbed Buttsville.

'I'm Doctor Frances Black … Claire said that our patient isn't doing too good.'

'I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam and yeah you could say that.' Dean stared at the woman unabashedly, tall and trim without being too skinny, for an older woman she was more than desirable. Clearing his throat Dean pulled his focus back onto his ailing little brother, 'ahh Sam had eye surgery recently and we're travelling to our uncle's for him to rest and get better but he got a headache, dizziness and then vomiting.'

'Okay, where did you have the surgery done Sam?' Doctor Black asked as she gently probed around each eye, checking the swelling.

'Ah in Gautier … bout three weeks ago,' Sam said hoarsely.

Seeing his brother's discomfort Dean decided to cut in and quickly gave the doctor a rundown of what happened, a very quick rundown with just the highlights, all of the time keeping a firm grip on his brother's hand and his gaze levelled at the doctor.

'Okay, Sam I'm going to remove your pads so I can check your eyes,' She said kindly patting his arm, 'I'll just get the lights dimmed a bit first.'

'Thanks,' Sam said appreciatively, 'light kills.'

After the lights were dimmed the doctor changed her rubber gloves to clean sterile ones before he ever so gently removed the tape and pads from Sam's eyes, Dean resisted the urge to swear when he saw the multi-coloured bruising surrounding both sockets and the bridge of Sam's nose. The normally bright green eyes, the colour of the sea with blue skies reflecting on the green surface were dull and unfocused, covered with what appeared to be a milky film.

'Sam can you make out anything at all,' the doctor asked as she examined him closely, 'any shapes, colours, anything?'

'I ahh can … umm kinda see you and Dean but not your faces,' Sam's voice faded slightly as his despair grew, 'it's like shapes without any …'

'That's fine, can you tell me what your eyesight was like before the injuries and surgeries?'

'We were in a car accident when Sam was a baby, about eighteen months old I think … he got fragments of glass in his eyes. The doctors told dad to keep an eye on him as he got older, his eyesight did worsen to the point where he was wearing glasses all of the time and suffering from headaches. They discovered a tiny sliver of glass still in his eye, it was dislodged when Sam was attacked.'

'Well, one tiny bit of good news, the fact that you have some vision even though it is limited means that while you are legally blind, you are not totally blind. In fact once the swelling and bruising goes down you might find you have a little more detail in what you see, and that it will level out which unfortunately means it probably won't improve but it may not worsen. I'm not an expert but I can refer you to an Ophthalmologist in South Dakota, you will need regular eye exams for a while. Now to your headache …' She glanced up at Dean and gave him a small nod and smile, 'Sam seeing that you have been vomiting quite profusely, I'm going to put you on a drip, one it will help replenish your fluids and two I will give you pain relief intravenously so you won't have to take anything orally. The downside is that you'll be here a while.'

'That's okay Doc we can stay as long as needed,' Dean got in before Sam could protest, 'we were planning to stay the night in a motel here anyway.'

'There's a motel just a block away from here, it's small, basic but clean and fairly cheap, it's going to take a little while getting Sam fixed up with the drip, if you want to go and get a room and settle in.'

'Thanks … Will you be alright till I get back Sammy?' Dean asked cupping Sam's cheek in his hand, he stared down into his brother's shattered eyes and felt his heart break a little more.

'Yeah … m'sleepy anyway,' Sam slurred, 'be fine Dean.'

'Owkay, I'll be back as soon as I can, thanks Doc.'

'No thanks needed Dean, I'm sure that once Sam gets some fluid and the pain relief kicks in he'll be feeling like a new man.'

Dean glanced up at the woman a frown creasing his forehead as he studied her for a moment, a sudden uneasiness clenched at his stomach and for a moment reconsidered leaving his vulnerable and unprotected brother alone.

'Be fine Dean,' Sam said as though he read Dean's thoughts, 'hurry though.'

'Be back before ya know it,' Dean grinned and patted Sam's shoulder, 'take good care of him Doc.'

'Promise,' Francis Black smiled and then turned her attention back to placing the IV cannula in the back of her patient's hand.

S—D

The uneasiness grew in Dean's stomach as he booked them into a room at the motel; it was just as the doctor said, clean, basic and cheap. The receptionist though, was just like the doctor and Claire at the clinic too nice, too friendly. It was like everyone in the town was on happy pills or something. 'A little too Stepford for me,' he muttered as he dropped Sam's duffle bag on the bed furtherest from the door. Quickly he rifled through it and found a clean pair of sweatpants and socks for Sam and then grabbed his trainers as well, figuring they'd be more comfortable than jeans and his soiled boots.

He finished packing a small bag for Sam and then went back to the impala, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he slipped in behind the steering wheel. 'Hey Bobby,' he greeted the man when he heard the gruff _'what is it?'_

'Ah we've stopped in Rivergrove for the night,'

_'Yeah and?'_

'Sam got sick … a migraine by the look of it so he's in the medical clinic getting hooked up on a drip, did a bit of the old technicolour yawn.'

_'Nice Dean … what did the doctor say?'_

'Ah not much she said that she'll refer Sammy to one of those eye specialists, and that he needs some fluids and pain relief.'

_'Well everything's ready for ya idjits when ya get in.'_

'Thanks Bobby … have you heard from dad?'

_'Yeah when Joshua arrived to babysit him.'_ Bobby chuckled as he remembered the short, terse and rather colourful conversation with John, _'he ah wasn't overly happy.'_

'I bet …'

_'What is it son?'_

'Do you … do you think that it is just something residual from the possession or …'

_'Dunno kiddo but I can tell ya that Joshua will take care of him, he's a medic as well as a hunter so yer daddy's in good hands.'_

'Hope so, okay thanks Bobby I had better get back to Sammy before he starts to panic.'

_'See ya when ya git here, just …'_

'Yeah I know Bobby we will.'

S—D

June 15th 1999

Room 12 Twilight Inn

Gautier, Mississippi

John cradled his aching head, the voices wouldn't leave him alone, they all wanted him to do different things all at the same time. With a roar of frustration he jumped to his feet and slammed his fist into the bathroom door before upending all of the moveable furniture.

A loud banging on the door, brought him out of his destructive trance, 'who is it?' he yelled and then winced as his headache returned with a vengeance.

'Joshua let me in John.'

'Fuck … so who sent you Josh? My brats or Singer?' John snarled opening the door he glared at the big man in front of him.

'Nice to see you too Winchester, doing some remodelling I see,' Josh drawled as he pushed past John and went into the motel room, John slammed the door shut and leant against it, his arms crossed across his chest as he regarded his visitor with an even stare.

'So who sent ya?'

'Bobby did … he's worried and so are the boys …'

'Aint nuthin wrong and yet they're all treating me like … a criminal.' John suddenly seemed to crumple as he pulled himself away from the door and slumped into the chair Josh had just righted, 'whiskey's on the bench.'

While he waited for Josh to pour the drinks and to find an unbroken seat, John pulled out his cell phone, he stared at the contact list and flicked between Dean and Bobby, before deciding on one.

His anger started to fire up again as he waited for the phone to be answered.

Josh sat quietly and listened as John threatened to do some very interesting things to Bobby for sending him to look after Winchester, once he had finished and disconnected the call John accepted the drink from him and slumped back in his seat.

'I dunno what's happening Josh,' he mumbled, 'just wish that they would shut the fuck up.'

'Who man? Who do you want to shut up?'

'Huh? Dunno whatcha talking bout Josh … have you heard about the boys? How's Sammy?'

'As far as I know they're on their way to Bobby's and he's doing as well as …'

'On their way to Bobby's,' John blinked, 'I – I thought Sam was still in hospital.'

'No, he ah got released this morning.' Josh started berating himself silently as he realised he had just put his foot in it big time, _good one idiot, whatcha gonna do now?_

'Gotta hit the head be back in a minute,' John skulled the last of his whiskey and slammed his glass on the table, 'wanna refill?'

'Yeah sure,' Josh finished his but before he could get up, a sudden painful sensation ricocheted through him starting from the back of his head, the last thing he remembered was the sound of John laughing as blackness overtook him, plunging him into oblivion.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

CHAPTER FOUR

**Then:**

_'Huh? Dunno whatcha talking bout Josh … have you heard about the boys? How's Sammy?'_

_'As far as I know they're on their way to Bobby's and he's doing as well as …'_

_'On their way to Bobby's,' John blinked, 'I – I thought Sam was still in hospital.'_

_'No, he ah got released this morning.' Josh started berating himself silently as he realised he had just put his foot in it big time, good one idiot, whatcha gonna do now?_

_'Gotta hit the head be back in a minute,' John skulled the last of his whiskey and slammed his glass on the table, 'wanna refill?'_

_'Yeah sure,' Josh finished his but before he could get up, a sudden painful sensation ricocheted through him starting from the back of his head, the last thing he remembered was the sound of John laughing as blackness overtook him, plunging him into oblivion._

**Now:**

June 16th 1999

Room 12 Twilight Inn

Gautier, Mississippi

'Yeah Bobby it's me.' Josh slurred as he managed to focus on the phone in his hand, 'I lost him.'

_'What the … how the hell did ya lose him ya great idgit?'_

'He clobbered me on the back of the head, whatcha think I just let him walk?'

_'Yeah, yeah yer alright?'_

'I'll live, but he won't get far anyway.'

_'Yeah why's that Einstein?'_

'I nobbled his truck.' Josh rubbed the lump on the back of his head, immediately regretting it, wincing he gasped forgetting for the moment that Bobby was still on the line, 'damn sorry Bobby.'

_'Yer alright? Ya better git yerself to the hospital and get checked out.'_

'Nah I'm fine, just need some of the good stuff and a chance to exact some revenge and I'll feel a lot better.' Joshua said grimly as he said goodbye and hung up. After a quick search in his duffle for the bottle of extra strength Tylenol he downed two with the last of the whiskey before heading outside to check on John's truck. 'Dammit ya great stubborn idiot did you stay all night out here?'

John lifted his head slowly, painfully and tried to focus on the face of his friend, 'J-Josh? Wha … when did you get?'

'I got here last night, just before you jumped me.'

John pulled his head up slowly; he was slumped against the steering wheel of his truck, his head resting on the wheel itself. John gasped when he saw the changes to his friend's appearance. 'God John what is going on with you?' He asked as he gave the big man a quick check up, from his bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes, to the sunken appearance of his cheeks, the new grey showing in the unruly beard to his dried and cracked lips. 'John?'

'Not sure … I remember leaving the hospital,' John lifted stricken eyes up at Josh, 'I hit Dean.'

'What?'

'I hit my boy, both my boys it's my fault that Sam's blind, I – I have no idea what's wrong with me.' John's near collapse was almost complete when the tears leaked down his face, 'just wish that they would stop.'

'Who? Talk to me John what's going on with you?'

'These voices … they … they get me so angry and—and then I can't stop myself.' John spat the words out, his spittle creating a fine mist over his hands. Lifting his hands up he looked at them closely turning them around so he could see each mark, each crevice, each nail, and each knuckle he used to batter his boys with. 'I hurt them … dirty little shits.'

'John?'

'Nah I'm fine Joshua I just gotta go find the boys, time they learnt a thing or two, daddy's on his way.'

'John snap out of it, this is the voices not you.' Josh grabbed John's arm and pulled hard, 'don't make me hurt you.'

'Gerroff me!' John pulled his free fist back and went to punch Josh out again, when he felt a stinging pain, dropping his fist he glanced down at his arm firmly held in Josh's grip. 'What did you?'

'Just something to help ya relax Johnny, just till we find out what's going on?'

'J-Josh?'

'We're gonna go and see Pastor Jim, just relax and rest Johnny you need it.' Josh watched as the wildness leeched out of the other hunter's eyes, and features went slack. 'Sorry dude but this is for your own good.' Josh pocketed the syringe and pulled out a set of handcuffs quickly entrapping John's wrists in them and hooking them through the armrest on the door, 'and my good don't want ya hitting me while I'm driving.' Happy with the fact that John was now secure, Josh checked to make sure that there were no paper clips or other items within reach for his friend now prisoner to use as a lock pick before frisking him quickly. Disarming him of his pearl handled glock, a flick knife, hunting knife and smaller pistol the small armoury finished with the small throwing blades in matching ankle holsters. 'Nice Johnny.'

Quickly repairing the small damage he caused to the truck's motor Josh grinned at his own handiwork when John is the mechanic in the group. After packing the truck, he left the room as tidy as possible and some money for the damage done during John's little temper tantrum the night before, then he pulled out his cell phone and rang first Pastor Jim to let him know that they were on their way and then secondly he rang Bobby to let him know what the plan was.

Settling in behind the wheel, Joshua glanced over at his drugged passenger, grinned and put some of his own preferred music, the strains of Blues filled the cabin as he pulled out of the motel determined to leave Gautier in the rear vision mirror, in the dust.

S—D

On the highway from

Rivergrove to South Dakota

June 16th 1999

Dean glanced over at his sleeping brother, since picking Sam up from the clinic late the night before he has found himself unable to stop watching his little brother. The doctor said that he should be fine, now rehydrated and treated with pain relief the migraine was gone for now. There were no promises that there will not be another one. The nature of his head injuries and eye problems almost guarantees more of them.

Sam looked pale but a little more like his old self, the thick padding was gone from his eyes and now he just wore the heavy dark wrapround glasses. He sat with his back to the door and his head resting on the back of the bench seat, his own jacket filling in for a pillow, 'don't worry kiddo not much longer and ya can sleep in a real bed.' Dean muttered just to hear noise, a voice anything the silence was driving him crazy.

'You can put some music on if you like,' the quiet remark came from his little brother.

'Sam? How long you been awake?'

'Not long, just a few minutes but could hear your thoughts from over here.'

'Bitch,'

'Jerk,'

'So how are ya feeling Sammy …please tell me honestly?'

'Honestly? Still feel like I've been run over and back again but at least my headache is gone.'

'Gone as in completely pain free or gone as in it's not very noticeable.'

Sam desperately wanted to see his brother's face, to see what expression came with the question and that is when it hit him. 'Dean … I'm blind man.'

'Sammy?' Dean glanced over at his brother and then pulled off onto the side of a road luckily there was a roadside stop to pull into, for once luck was on their side but for how long was anyone's guess. Once out of the car Dean hurried around to Sam's side and helped his brother out of the car and led him to the wooden picnic table and benches. Scarred with initials scratched in over the decades, flaked paint and just the ravages of the weather but it was reasonably clean and in the fresh air. 'I'll be right back,' Dean said as he hurried back to the car and pulled out the bag of drinks and food, deciding it was as good a time as ever to eat. As anytime is a good time.

Putting the open can of soda in Sam's hand he silently opened the sandwiches and placed them in front of his brother, 'sandwich is directly in front dude.'

'Th-thanks Dean,' Sam mumbled and carefully placed the can next to his food, 'God Dean this is so hard.'

'Sammy … I can't say I understand what you're going through, hell man I'm in awe of you …'

'Dean…'

'no Sam, let me finish, I'm in awe, dude you're sixteen years old, you've had to deal with bad eyesight and having to wear glasses, crippling headaches, bullies at school and at home with dad and his training. Honestly, I don't think I would ever handled it as good as you have … but now, now you're allowed to get angry Sam, you're allowed to grieve, you've lost so much and this time – this time it's permanent and I am so sorry Sammy.'

'What are you sorry for Dean?'

'I should've gotten there sooner, hell you shouldn't have been on that hunt in the first place dad knew, he knew that you had that killer headache and should've let you stay in bed, I am so sorry Sammy.'

'If it wasn't me it would've been you Dean, dad pummelled.'

'Yeah but I didn't have an already bad head, bad eyes, dad knew all of that, he knew the risks of one of you getting possessed or hurt by the spook he knew exactly what the risks were and he took you anyway. I'm not trying to lay blame here Sammy but I don't want you to think it's anything you've done or deserved.'

'I'm blind Dean, I can't hunt anymore, I can't research properly, you should just leave me at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's …'

'Cut that out right now Sam,' Dean fumed he tried, really tried to reign in his temper, 'you are not useless and I will never ever leave you with anyone. You come before the hunt you idiot! If this means that we get somewhere to live and find new lives then we do it, fuck dad if he wants to keep hunting that's his problem. I love to hunt Sammy but you … you are …' Dean's voice became hoarse with emotion and he found himself unable to finish what he was going to say.

'Dean I get what you're saying, I really do but dude …'

'Ah no, nope this is the last chick flick for a helluva long time so I'm just gotta say this Sam, we are going to get through this together, dude you are my brother you come before everything.'

'Thanks Dean,' Sam took his glasses off and tried so hard to see his brother's face, the blurred features committed to memory, 'I just wish …'

'Yeah so do I but … remember what that freaky friendly doc said, you might get a little bit more of your sight back…'

'Dean … I'm losing more it was like a flash and … now it's all just a blur again.' Sam finally admitted it. 'Your face is a blur Dean, I can't see anything past you, hell I can barely see you.' Sam's voice caught in his throat making him take a moment and fumble for his can of drink before wrapping his long fingers around it.

Dean watched his heart breaking and fingers itched to help him, but he knew that this was a life experience both of them had to learn. He had to let Sam go a little to find his independence again and Sam had to learn to depend on him and others to know that he wasn't alone. _Yeah this was gonna be a breeze! _'So dude eat up, we gotta get some meat back on those bones, doctor's orders.'

'Yeah which doctor?' half-laughing, half-sobbing Sam picked up some sandwich and took a tentative nibble at it.

'Doctor Dean at your service,' Dean chuckled, 'hmm doctor Dean, doctor Dreamy Dean.'

'Ah get over yourself Dean.' Sam laughed, pushing his glasses back on as the sun moved enough to rise above the tree line and hit Sam in the face, wincing he couldn't get them on fast enough.

'That's it!' Dean clapped his hands and laughed, 'I'm gonna call ya vamp boy from now on.'

'Oh so funny jerk,'

'Anytime bitch.' Dean watched as Sam managed to finish half the sandwich and drink the rest of his soda before deciding to finish up and to get back on the road. 'You ready to head out?'

'Yeah thanks Dean,' Sam managed to get out after a small burp, 'we gonna get going?'

'Yeah why … what's the matta Sam?'

'I ahh gotta go Dean,' Sam still managed to blush and look embarrassed. 'There's no public toilets are there?'

Dean had to think for a moment as the prankster inside of him so wanted to get out, but the overprotective side of him won out, 'yeah there are Sammy, can ya hang on while I get rid of the rubbish and I'll take ya.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'But don't expect me to hold it for ya, I mean there's a lot I'll do for ya bro but that … aint one of em.' Dean laughed as he jogged over to the rubbish bin. He heard another car pull up and a cold feeling descended into the pit of his stomach, the first thought that came to his mind was that John had found them already.

S—D

John groaned and jerked awake when he couldn't lift his hand to his face, 'what the fuck?'

'Nice Johnny very nice,' Josh drawled as he glanced over at his passenger, 'so how ya feeling or more importantly who's the one I'm talking to?'

'It's me ya bastard now let me loose.' John thundered tugging at his handcuffed hands, 'this is overkill isn't it?'

'Let's see, you've admitted to bashing your sons, you tried to get me twice, well actually you got me once and tried once not gonna let ya have a third shot.'

'Josh please man, this is …'

'What John? What is it? You thunder and rage one minute or sobbing ya heart out like a baby the next so you tell me what is it Johnny?'

'Okay, when I got possessed, there was more than just Hal's spirit in me.'

'More than him … tell me just how many more Johnny?'

'Not sure but I can hear them man, I can hear them telling me stuff and I can't stop them, I can't get them out and it just gets me … Let … Me … Go … Now!'

'Sorry John now take a breath and settle down or I will give you another shot!' Joshua warned him pulling the filled syringe out of his pocket, 'I have enough for the entire trip to Blue Earth.'

S—D

'Hey kid you takin' up the whole table or what?' A loud, masculine voice bellowed at Sam giving the teenager enough of a fright to jump, panicking he pushed his glasses up a little more and took a deep breath before he tried to look less vulnerable and desperately wished for Dean to show up right about now.

'I ah…'

'Leave him alone Bruce can't ya see that the kid's blind.' A woman's voice drowned out the man's and Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Hey what do you think you're doing? Get the hell away from my brother,' Dean snarled as he appeared between Sam and the interlopers.

'Yeah well, we want the table and he's just sittin' like a lump.' Bruce sized up the scrawny but tall punk in a leather jacket, 'so whatcha gonna do about it?'

'This,' Dean smirked and pulled out his glock, 'so whatcha gonna do about it?'

'Dean I – I gotta go.' Sam whispered standing awkwardly he fumbled around to feel the edge of the table on one side of him and his brother just to the side and behind him, 'Dean?'

'Coming Sam,' Dean took his brother's hand and placed it on his own shoulder, 'dude you're just gotta lift your right leg over the bench and then we can go.' Ignoring the strangers for a second while he helped his brother step over the bench and steady him Dean turned to Bruce and his wife, 'table's all yours, Sweetheart.' He said to the woman, 'come on Sammy.'

Dean led Sam to the public toilet block, the couple's voices so loud that they could clearly hear them from inside the brick building. 'Dude listen to that … man who's worse?'

'Gee Dean I dunno,' Sam finished zipping his jeans and flushed before turning, 'okay Dean how many steps to the sinks?'

'You sure Sammy,'

'You wanna hold my hand now?'

'Eww okay,' Dean straightened his brother slightly and then did a quick walk and count to the sinks, 'directly ahead of ya, take ten steps, and not your gargantuan steps either.'

'Oh funny Dean,' Sam carefully counted out his steps and then reached for the taps, a small smile graced his lips as he relished in his tiny but huge accomplishment.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

16th June 1999

Bobby heard the distinctive rumble of the impala and gave the now tidied living room a last glance to make sure that there was nothing left lying around for Sam to trip over, he had never seen his own home so freaking tidy.

Hurrying out the front he met the brothers just as they were getting out of the car, 'hey Dean, Sam.'

'Hey Bobby,' the boys replied in unison. Sam squinted and just made out Bobby's form coming towards him.

'Let me give ya a hand Sam.' Bobby said gently taking Sam's left elbow he told him how many steps to the front veranda, then steps and so on inside. Dean gave a sigh of relief and finished unpacking the impala. Finally they were home.

S—D

2nd November 1985

Twilight Motor Inn

Renfield, Iowa.

John swallowed the last of his whiskey and tried to drown out the constant crying of his baby son, though Sammy was now two and a half he was still so small and suffered from crippling headaches. All John wanted to do was to have a quiet drink to commemorate Mary's passing and to forget but Sammy wasn't going to let him once again. 'Shut the fuck up.' He grumbled as he found another bottle in the cupboard, 'Dean get him to shut up.' He yelled at the small silent boy huddled in the cot alongside his baby brother. With tears falling down his face, Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy and tried to sooth him, 'sh Sammy, it's okay,' he whispered rubbing his fingers down the toddler's back. 'Daddy Sammy needs some medicine.' Dean ventured, the six year old watched his father pour another drink of that smelly horrible tasting stuff, 'hang on Sammy.' Carefully Dean climbed out of the cot and crept across to the bag on the spare bed where he knew that his dad kept Sam's medicine.

Running his fingers along the words Dean read the instructions and then with innate care of an adult he poured out the thick mixture into Sam's sippy cup and then pulled out two frozen fruit sticks out of the freezer, he looked over at his father who was now snoring at the table, a photo of his parents lay on the floor next to John's feet. Climbing back into the cot, Dean settled down with Sammy curled up on his knee, the now empty sippy mug discarded next to them, and both of the boys sucking on their frozen treats.

John sat up and tried to focus on his surroundings, the room was so quiet, after two attempts he managed to get to his feet, the photo crushed under his booted foot as he drunkenly staggered towards the cot, his two small boys were sound asleep curled around each other, Sammy looked flushed but at least he was quiet. Shaking his head John staggered on to his own bed, only to face plant the mattress.

Dean opened his eyes and watched through the cot slats as his father fell onto the bed and started to snore again, with tears running down his face, he felt his tummy churn but he ignored it and cuddled Sammy closer. 'It's okay Sammy, I gotcha, I'll always look after ya.'

S—D

June 20th 1999

Singer Salvage yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Dean woke with a start, running his hand over his watery eyes he peered over to Sam's bed and felt his stomach churn when he found it empty. 'Calm down idiot, he's probably with Bobby.'

Quickly dressing and using the bathroom, Dean clattered downstairs to find Bobby sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee while reading the paper.

'Mornin'.' Bobby grumbled, 'coffee's hot.'

'Morning, ya seen Sammy?'

'Nah he's not upstairs asleep?'

'Damn it, Sammy?' Dean yelled as he barrelled through the house, where's a blind kid go?'

S—D

Two hours earlier:

Sam sat up and felt around for his glasses, suddenly feeling self-conscious without them on, he could hear his brother's soft snores and snuffles as he dreamt, slowly Sam stood and shuffled his feet across the floor, a tentative hand held out in front of him he felt his way to the door and then to the stairs, Bobby's loud snores came drifting down from the other end of the hallway, giving Sam a sense of security. Holding onto the banister with a death like grip he took each step one at a time, feeling his way downstairs and then towards the front door.

He loved both Dean and Bobby, but he was feeling smothered, he needed to breath fresh air, he needed to know that he could move around without their constant supervision. He needed, so needed to be himself again.

The darkness and early morning strands of light merged into a murky darkness to Sam as he slowly made his way from the house, he stumbled and fell hard onto his knees, swearing under his breath he took a few seconds to catch his breath before crawling forward to find something use to climb back up with. Feeling the hard bark of a tree Sam let out a small sob and exhaustedly pushed himself up against the trunk, pulling his knees to his chest, he sat in the silent salvage yard. Every so often he heard the groaning of metal and the sounds of birds starting to come to life. The warmth of the morning sun hit his face and he felt the cracks in his walls widen and crumble. Harsh wracking sobs pulled at his breath as he tried to stop them, but it was to no avail. Tears started to fall, hot heavy drops fell unheeded as he snatched the dark glasses from his face and threw them away. Lifting his sightless eyes to the sky, Sam tried so hard to focus on something, anything that would let him know that he was not going to be completely locked in the dark world of blindness. He banged his head repeatedly against the tree and let the sobs push their way out. 'Not fair!' He cried out, startling the birds nesting nearby, 'why, what did I do?' The sobs came faster, his hot tears tracking down his face dropped onto his chest and then his knees as he pulled them up close to his chest. Another headache started to blossom but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything except for the fact that he couldn't see.

Heavy footsteps startled him, sniffling he listened and tried to workout whose they were, 'who, who's there? Dean? Bobby?' Sam cried out, sounding like he had a bad head cold with his uncontrolled crying. 'Who is there? Please answer me.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

**Extra Author's Note:** sorry it has taken me a little longer than I wanted for this chapter but I have been busy researching and creating to work out exactly what is living inside John and making him act that way. See the endnotes to find out what I decided on working with. Hehehe made ya read!!

**Extra, Extra Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah I know but I just had to share, I was accepted into a Post Graduate Writing Program through Swinburne University here in Australia, through Open University it will be completely online, but in 2 years I will have my Masters of Arts in Writing.

SO EXCITED!!!!

S—D

CHAPTER FIVE

**Then:**

_The darkness and early morning strands of light merged into a murky darkness to Sam as he slowly made his way from the house, he stumbled and fell hard onto his knees, swearing under his breath he took a few seconds to catch his breath before crawling forward to find something use to climb back up with. Feeling the hard bark of a tree Sam let out a small sob and exhaustedly pushed himself up against the trunk, pulling his knees to his chest, he sat in the silent salvage yard. Every so often he heard the groaning of metal and the sounds of birds starting to come to life. The warmth of the morning sun hit his face and he felt the cracks in his walls widen and crumble. Harsh wracking sobs pulled at his breath as he tried to stop them, but it was to no avail. Tears started to fall, hot heavy drops fell unheeded as he snatched the dark glasses from his face and threw them away. Lifting his sightless eyes to the sky, Sam tried so hard to focus on something, anything that would let him know that he was not going to be completely locked in the dark world of blindness. He banged his head repeatedly against the tree and let the sobs push their way out. 'Not fair!' He cried out, startling the birds nesting nearby, 'why, what did I do?' The sobs came faster, his hot tears tracking down his face dropped onto his chest and then his knees as he pulled them up close to his chest. Another headache started to blossom but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything except for the fact that he couldn't see._

_Heavy footsteps startled him, sniffling he listened and tried to workout whose they were, 'who, who's there? Dean? Bobby?' Sam cried out, sounding like he had a bad head cold with his uncontrolled crying. 'Who is there? Please answer me.'_

**Now:**

'It is true, you're blind.' A stranger's voice filled the suddenly quiet salvage yard, Sam strained to make out the features but it all merged into nothingness.

'Who are you?' Sam reached out trying to work out exactly who it was standing next to him.

'For what it is worth Sam Winchester I am sorry.' As quickly as the stranger appeared they were gone with a rustling of leaves.

'Sammy!' Dean's voice filled him with the feeling of safety, 'where the hell are ya, Sammy!'

'Dean over here,' Sam called as he pulled himself up by the tree, 'over here.'

'Dammit Sam don't do that, you had us worried sick.' Dean exploded, 'why didn't you wake me I would've come for a walk with you or Bobby I'm sure that he would've…'

'But that's just it Dean, I wanted some time to myself,' Sam explained wearily, 'I just need to know that I can do stuff on my own.'

Dean opened his mouth to continue his tirade and to argue with Sam's reasons but when he looked up at his brother, he thought better of it. Sam was paler than normal, his eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed and he had dried tear tracks down his face, 'ah Sammy I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'For trying to keep you on such a short … how can you learn anything if I'm right there all of the time.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my brother?'

'Oh funny Sammy, so you doin' okay?'

'Dean did you see anyone just then? You would've passed them.'

'Sam there's no one else here.'

'But he was just here …'

'Who Sam?'

'I have no … I just heard someone coming up and then he stopped next to me he-he said…'

'What … what did he say?'

'It is true you are blind, and then after I asked who was there, he said for what it is worth I am sorry Sam Winchester and then just disappeared.'

'Come on let's get you back inside,' Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and guided him towards the open door, he kept trying to imagine who or what would say something like that to Sam. If he knew Sam and knew where to find him … it totally freaked Dean out.

'What's wrong with your knees Sam?' Bobby asked watching the two boys coming up the steps, 'you alright?'

'Yeah, yeah I just tripped earlier that's all, more mud than anything else.' Sam shrugged hoping that was pacifying his two watchdogs.

'Yeah well how about you git upstairs and have a shower to warm up and then we'll check ya knees for ya, Sam yer can't afford to get an infection.' Bobby explained gently while Dean scowled at his brother before rolling his eyes in frustration at Sam's determination in independence even if he puts his own health at risk.

'I heard that eye roll Dean.' Sam said trying to find some levity in the situation and then slowly counted the steps towards the stairs his right hand reaching out for the balustrade. 'I'll be back whenever.' He added with a smirk, hoping that would put Dean off the scent of something truly wrong and needed fixing Winchester style.

The man, who appeared to Sam, still bothered the teenager and for the first time in a long time he hated his lack of sight and the man who caused it, no not his father – but the man who caused the accident when he was a helpless baby.

'He knew who I was.' He muttered quietly as he got himself ready, 'but I didn't know his voice…'

Dean stood silent and still in the passage watching his brother carefully, he knew that Sam was quite capable of moving around their familiar surroundings but something was worrying him, his brother was trying too hard to make things appear normal.

A crack of thunder shook the house, the lightening seconds later lit up the now dark and gloomy morning sky, Sam jumped and dropped his toiletries, with a small cry he tried to find them but when he fell on his knees he hit the scrapes. 'Sammy?' Dean couldn't stay still any longer.

'D-Dean?' Sam shuddered when another roll of thunder cracked above their heads, 'please Dean where are you?'

'Right here Sammy I'm right here.'

'I hate this.' Sam growled angry with himself for feeling so afraid, his trembling intensified when he heard and felt the flash of lightening, sight wise all he could see what more white than dark and it was gone again, he hadn't told Dean but he doesn't even see the outlines as much now, his eyesight deteriorating almost hourly it seemed.

'Hey, hey it's okay Sammy it's just a storm, a pretty intense storm but just a storm.' Dean laid a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder feeling the fine tremors running through his brother's body.

'What is it Sam?'

'I – I hate this, all I can see is darkness and the flash of light from the lightening. I don't know when or where the thunder is coming from and the lightening is more disconcerting I hate it…'

'Hey it's gonna be okay Sammy, I promise, now how about we get you under that shower, I know that Bobby's making blueberry pancakes and he'll be grouchy all day if we make him wait.'

'Yeah, ah Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Can you, can you help me please?' Sam asked hating the feeling of being so useless.

'No probs lil bro, I got ya stuff so you hang tight there for a second while I put em in the bathroom.' Dean hurried into the adjacent bathroom dropped Sam's clothes and toiletries on the small vanity and then went straight back to his brother, 'okay I got ya, that's it up and at 'em Sammy.'

'Thanks Dean,' Sam leant heavily on his brother's arm as he slowly climbed to his feet, Dean noticed the small patches of blood on each jean-clad leg but didn't say anything not wanting to upset his brother anymore. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom with Sam quickly undressing while Dean turned away, once he heard the shower running and the pull of a shower curtain Dean grabbed the toiletries and passed them to Sam before placing his clothes out in easy reach and in order, thankfully he knew exactly the order Sam dresses in after years of looking after his sight-challenged little brother.

S—D

'Dean where are ya?' Bobby hurried up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him, his shotgun in his right hand, 'Dean?'

'Right here Bobby what's wrong?' Dean appeared at the top of the stairs, 'Sam's in the shower…'

He added when Bobby started to ask.

'Good, look kiddo I don't wanna worry ya but this storm, it aint normal if ya know what I mean.'

'Dammit … sonovabitch.' Dean thundered, 'that guy…'

'whatcha talkin' bout kiddo?'

'Sam, Sam said when he was sitting out under the tree before this man just turned up said something like it's true you're blind, and for what it is worth I am sorry Sam Winchester, he knew Sam's real name and he knew that he was blind.'

'Dammit, was there any sign of anyone around when you found him?'

'Nothing, that's just it … he appeared to Sam barely a minute before I found him.'

'Okay when Sam's finished in the shower git him downstairs as quick as ya can.'

'Whatcha gonna do Bobby?'

'They can't git in here, the wards, salt lines and devil's traps will see to that but I want Sam where we can defend him.'

'Do ya think …?'

'Think what boy?'

'Do you think it's got something to do with what happened to dad?' Dean asked hesitantly and Bobby saw the young scared boy barely twenty years of age instead of the mature, cocky hunter he was forced into becoming, far older than his tender years.

'Dunno kiddo … for now we just work on protecting each other.'

'Right, we'll be down in a minute.' Dean turned, took a deep breath and went to knock on the bathroom door, he didn't want to disturb Sam in one of the still normal things he could manage but in the case of Sam being safe then independence be damned.

S—D

June 18th 1999

Pastor Jim's Rectory

Blue Earth, Minnesota

John paced around the walls of the bare room; he had woken up there, lying on the floor with only a sleeping bag and pillow. Not that he deserved anything more, after what he had done to his own son he didn't deserve anything except a locked cell with the key thrown away.

He threw himself at the wall, slamming his forehead against the plaster; dammit how could he have been so stupid, a rookie mistake and he railed at Sam.

_'We know you, we know your temper.'_

_'Feel the rage.'_

_'Your son is weak.'_

_'Disrespectful.'_

_'You have to teach him.'_

_'Make him obey you.'_

_'Feel the power.'_

_'You are the father.'_

_'They must learn.'_

_'Children should be obedient or die.'_

_'If they cannot obey then they die.'_

_'Pain is the only way to teach.'_

_'Learn to feel your rage.'_

_'Work it.'_

_'You have done nothing wrong.'_

_'The child is yours to do with what you will.'_

_'All must suffer your wrath.'_

_'Rule with power.'_

_'They have to learn.'_

_'He must learn.'_

_'He cannot be weak.'_

_'Feel the power.'_

_'Feel the rage.'_

_'Let it grow.'_

_'Let it strengthen you.'_

_'You will have your time again.'_

_'You will have the chance to make him bleed.'_

_'Make him bleed, make him obey.'_

_'Power.'_

_'Rage.'_

The voices started to merge as they shrieked at him, male, female, both or neither, they filled his mind, with red, blood red, dark almost black red, bright explosive red until it burnt into a white heat that seared his brain. A primal, agonised roar filled the room and filtered through to the rest of the building, causing the other occupants to pause and to momentarily rethink their plans.

'Are we sure that we're doing the right thing Jim?' Josh asked as another roar sounded this one just as loud and raw with pain.

'For now, we have to be strong Joshua there is nothing else we can do for him at the moment.' Pastor Jim Murphy looked at his friend with a weary gaze, 'Once it subsides then we will be able to give him medication and help but for now, if we can allow him to ride out the poisonous tirade from whatever has taken residence in his mind…'

'What if it causes him to stroke Jim?' Joshua ever the medic still looked at the problem as a partial health issue as well as supernatural.

'We need to have faith and to believe that it will subside once the entity or entities will leave him once they cannot influence him.'

'It's a long shot Jim.'

'Yes, yes I know but that is all we can do. That and research the original possession causing that man to slaughter his family.'

S—D

John tried to lift his aching head up when he heard the unlocking of the door but he couldn't manage it. Hours of constant raging, pain, and self-harming had him huddled in a corner, his knees drawn close to his chest and aching forehead resting on his folded arms on his knees. Rough, hacking sobs ripped through him as the hole inside grew larger, deeper and blacker.

'John?' Jim's soft voice broke through his haze and slowly he lifted bloodshot and swollen eyes to his friend.

'Jim?' John squinted slightly trying to focus on the man's face, 'hey.'

'How are you feeling John?' Jim asked as he crouched in front of the other man and placed a small tray on the floor between them, 'feel up to drinking some water? I have some extra-strong Tylenol as well.'

'Thanks.' John croaked out eagerly accepting the cold water and medication, greedily he gulped at the cold drink, a smirk forming on his haggard features, 'nice holy water preacher man.'

'Is that you John or one of your guests?' Jim asked studying the other man's face carefully.

'Wouldn't you like to know preacher.' John smiled coldly, 'oh don't look so surprised Jim, Johnny boy is still here just turbo charged.'

'Who am I speaking to?'

John cocked his head to the side and regarded Jim with a look of suspicion but also a look of eagerness, as though one of the 'possessors' wanted to seize the opportunity to gloat and to take centre stage.

'_A narcissistic entity now there's a surprise, they do love to hear themselves 'speak'_.' Jim thought as he waited patiently.

'We are many, we are one.' The laughter mocked the cleric, John's features distorted and bore little resemblance to the hunter, Marine and father that Jim had come to know so well over the years.

'Why have you…'

'His rage … it's delicious all he has to do is to stay angry, to act out and we feed, why would we want to leave him? Hal was an angry human but he had nothing on John, we had to bide out time to find the perfect receptacle and fodder for us. John will continue to serve us for many years to come. His sons will eventually succumb to our will as well.'

'Not if I can help it,' Jim muttered angry at himself for buying into their ranting.

'Interesting, for a so-called man of God you have a deep-seated anger in you,' John's eyes lit up and flared with a bright red flame, 'hunters will allow us to reign.' John shook his head and tried to focus, something didn't feel right and he could feel the hold of his possessors slip a little.

'Jim?' He croaked out, tears shining in his eyes, 'what?'

'Ah John, it is only a slight sedative to help nullify them,' Jim breathed out in relief when he saw the visage of his friend and not the distorted version. 'We don't have much time, what can you tell me about them?'

'They're old … feed off rage … caused Hal to murder his family … want me to … want me …'

'To what John?'

'To kill, mah boys.' John let his tears fall he could feel them clawing their way back to control, 'kill me Jim, it's the only way to be rid of them. You have to kill me.'

S—D

Jim stayed with John until the big man succumbed to exhaustion and the sedatives, tenderly he pulled him into a recovery position, slipping the pillow under his head and the sleeping bag draped over his large frame.

When he had just finished locking up the room Jim turned and almost ran into a very excited looking Josh, 'what is it Josh?'

'I think I've discovered what is in Johnny boy.' Josh virtually exploded with excitement.

'And?'

'I am pretty sure that he's infected with Draconian Symbiotes or Dragon Worm Symbiotes, an ancient supernatural parasite.'

'I think I have heard or read something …' Jim let his voice fade away as he led the way to the library, trying to remember exactly where he had seen the information on this particular parasite.

S—D

John waited until he heard the footsteps fade from the door, grinning maniacally he pushed himself up off the floor, swaying slightly he staggered towards the door and pulled the pen from his sleeve. He had managed to snake it from Jim's pocket when the cleric thought that he was out for the count. Quickly disassembling the pen he used the small metal strip like a lock pick and easily unlocked the door. Moving stealthily upstairs John paused listening for any signs of Jim or Josh before moving on to the kitchen and freedom.

The sound of voices coming towards the room made him pause and to seek shelter in the shadows of the walk in pantry. He winced as pain spiked through his head, the white rage became blood red, it pulsated through him, urging him on. Like a predatory animal he laid in wait for his prey, taking both by surprise with his enhanced strength, neither man stood a chance. As he stood over his friends, he felt a twinge of guilt but the pulsing red behind his eyes flared and flashed he could smell the coppery scent of fresh blood saliva dripped from his teeth as he fought internally, John's own aversion to monstrosity pulled him back from the blood-lust, he needed to restrain. A primal animalistic roar filled the building as he pulled himself away from his unconscious victims

He had to find his two sons, they had to be brought back under his control and then, then he can search out the ones who deserve his retribution.

TBC

**Endnote:** After not finding exactly what I had in mind, I decided to merge a couple of things so I hope it reads okay. I've called them Dragon-Worm Symbiotes: Ancient parasite/s passed by ingestion. Once they infect the host they create a symbiotic relationship, they feed off rage, in doing so they give the host extra-strength, ability to heal quickly, and enhances their senses. Although, they also enhance their temper and rage, often driving them to murder preferably their family first, also gives them a blood lust, the longer the period of infection the greater the chance of the host craving blood as well as violence.

More than one symbiote can inhabit the host at one time; they breed during the infection and continue to spawn. Can be passed through ingestion and often the host will force victims to drink their blood and in turn infects the victim, perpetuating the life of the symbiote.

No one is sure of their origin but dates back to prehistoric times. Comes under different names and cultural influences; aka the Draconian Symbiote/s.

Only known way to destroy it is: Complete physical and emotional stillness, starves them of their feed, i.e. rage and powerful negative emotions. Also complete bliss, once the host has become still and weakens the symbiote they need to infuse their body and mind with bliss or utter happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

**Chapter Six**

**Then:**

_The sound of voices coming towards the room made him pause and to seek shelter in the shadows of the walk in pantry. He winced as pain spiked through his head, the white rage became blood red, it pulsated through him, urging him on. Like a predatory animal he laid in wait for his prey, taking both by surprise with his enhanced strength, neither man stood a chance. As he stood over his friends, he felt a twinge of guilt but the pulsing red behind his eyes flared and flashed he could smell the coppery scent of fresh blood saliva dripped from his teeth as he fought internally, John's own aversion to monstrosity pulled him back from the blood-lust, he needed to restrain. A primal animalistic roar filled the building as he pulled himself away from his unconscious victims. He had to find his two sons, they had to be brought back under his control and then, then he can search out the ones who deserve his retribution._

**Now:**

Singer's Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth. Dakota

June 21st 1999

Sam sat at Bobby's desk; in front of him was a computer, with a large keyboard in a perfect position for him. He knew that Dean and Bobby were listening, waiting and watching from the kitchen doorway. The storm still raged over the city and Dean had decided that Sam needed a distraction; the best way for Sam is to put him in front of a computer.

Gradually he lifted his hands and let his fingertips glide over the keys, finding the two with tiny ridges on them he settled his fingers into position. He had instinctively touch-typed from the first time he touched a keyboard so he didn't worry about that, it was the fact that he couldn't read what he was typing and not only that he had no source to use. Sighing Sam tapped the keyboard tentatively and then pushed away from the desk. 'You can come out guys.'

'What's the matta Sammy?' Dean asked placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

'I can't read anything to transcribe it, I can't read anything if I do type it, let's face it Dean I'm useless.'

'You might be a lot of things but useless you aint.' Dean quipped trying to get a lighter response from Sam but his brother refused to turn around or to acknowledge anyone or anything. With his shoulders slumped Sam tried to move away, he shrugged Dean's hand away and tried to make his way back upstairs, where he could hide under his blankets and avoid the storm and life.

'Where do ya think yer going ya idgit?' Bobby grumbled startling the teenager slightly.

'Upstairs to lie down.'

'No ya aint, yer gonna sit yerself back down at the desk.'

'Why? I'm useless Bobby, it's …'

'Just … sit boy.' Bobby guided Sam back to the desk and tenderly pushed him down into the chair, 'now I gotcha something to try.'

'Bobby?' Dean and Sam asked in unison, the man they considered more than a friend, to them he was family, kept surprising them with small gestures and an uncanny way of knowing exactly how to fix their problems.

'Okay a friend of mine here in town, teaches Braille to blind kids as well as coping mechanisms for blind and partially blind people. I didn't want to overwhelm you when you first came here blind Sam but I think it's time.'

'First you have a friend Bobby? Who is she? Details dude and ah time for what Bobby?' Dean asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he took his place at Sam's side.

'Wouldn't ya like to know Dean?' The grizzled hunter grinned, 'okay, now as smart as yer are Sam, I don't expect ya to git it all in a second,' Bobby spoke to Sam as he pushed the keyboard forward a little and placed a book in front of Sam, 'now this is a Braille book, with the idgit next to ya and me helping we can teach ya how to read Braille and then we can move onto the computer.'

'Yeah but a lot of what we use for research isn't in Braille Bobby,' Sam sighed, 'I know you want … I'm sorry but I don't think it's gonna make much difference.'

'Firstly if ya ever give up like that agin ya idgit …' Bobby pulled himself up and mentally cussed before he calmed and continued, 'dammit Sam ya just too smart to give it up before ya even start.'

Hesitantly Sam ran his fingertips over the raised, 'so?'

'Alright, first is the alphabet, so the first one is obviously the letter A.' Bobby coached teaching both of the boys as they went. The storm continued to rage around them, building in intensity as they became so involved with learning the Braille together, the three hunters ignored the bizarre weather. Rolling claps of thunder exploded around them, one running into another like some heavenly body was throwing an almighty tantrum.

A bolt of lightning flashed in front of the house crashing into a tree, the acrid stench of smoke, fire and sulphur filled the air. 'Bobby?' Sam turned his face in Bobby's direction, his face even more paler than possible.

'Ignore it and just keep going,' Bobby said gruffly, he knew that a fire was potentially dangerous but he could also hear the pelting rain and took some comfort it in that small mercy.

S—D

A Darkened Alley

City Centre

Sioux Falls, Sth. Dakota

22nd June 1999

John huddled in the darkened alley; he pushed himself hard against the wall and waited as the dry heaves finally subsided. He had no idea where he was or what he had done since leaving Josh and Jim lying unconscious on the floor. Another spasm twisted his gut making him lurch forward and retch again, this time expelling more putrefied black-blood in large meaty globules.

Horrified at the sight of what he vomited John started to sob, he was sure now more than ever that he was losing his mind to the entities inside, the only thing he could hope for was to die before he found his boys. Curling in on himself away from the gelatinous pool of bloodied vomit, John finally closed his eyes and let himself drift into unconsciousness.

S—D

The constant ringing of his cell phone finally forced John to open his eyes and to try and focus his jumbled thoughts and memories. 'What?' he finally barked out when he answered the phone, his tone gruff and abrasive but was completely unintentional, just a side effect of his own wretchedness.

_'D-Dad?_' A teenaged boy's voice came through the tinny phone, _'It-it's Sam.'_

'Sammy?' John breathed, his son's name falling from his lips as though uttered as a prayer.

_'Y-You okay dad?'_

'Yeah, yeah m'fine Sammy,' John kept his emotions flat, he wanted to shout his joy out to anyone who'd listen but it was heightened emotion that set off the entities, 'I – I just need some time to … to get my head straight.'

_'I'm s-sorry dad_.'

'Why? What can you possibly be sorry for Sammy?' John felt the tears prickle the backs of his eyelids and wanted to weep his son sounded so scared, so young, 'ah how, how you doin' kiddo?'

_'I'm blind dad … totally blind now … but ah Dean's been helping me learn Braille.'_

'Th-that's good Sammy.'

_'I ah I had better go dad, I just … wanted to say sorry for causing all of this.'_

'Ah Sam you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all.' But John's words didn't reach his youngest son, a dial tone sounded in his ears; either Sam had dropped out with his connection or apologised and hung up before John could rail down on him again. 'I'm so sorry Sammy,' he whispered and allowed the tears to finally fall, not caring if it woke the entities out of their slumber of satisfaction from their engorgement.

S—D

Singer's Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

June 2nd 1999

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and held his cell phone tightly while he tried to make up his mind, finally he felt the keyboard and slowly memorised where each key was before he pressed the ones in the phone number he already knew, his fingertip hovered over the connect button but he couldn't quite manage to press it. His left leg started to jig with nervousness and tension as he seriously thought about tossing his phone away and going downstairs to find Dean. But steeling his resolve Sam hit the connect button and listened intently to the phone ringing, his nervousness heightened until both of his legs were jigging up and down.

As the rings continued Sam decided to cut the call when a gruff but familiar voice answered.

_'What?' _

'D-Dad?' Sam stuttered slightly sounding so young and scared, 'It-it's Sam.'

_'Sammy?'_

'Y-You okay dad?'

_'Yeah, yeah m'fine Sammy … I – I just need some time to … to get my head straight.'_

'I'm s-sorry dad.'

_'Why? What can you possibly be sorry for Sammy … ah how, how you doin' kiddo?'_

'I'm blind dad … totally blind now … but ah Dean's been helping me learn Braille.' Sam hated admitting it, and deep down he wanted to blame his dad, wanted to rant at him, but that wasn't why he was ringing John, he wanted to … he wanted to just talk to his dad.

_'Th-that's good Sammy.'_

'I ah I had better go dad, I just … wanted to say sorry for causing all of this.' Sam's words fell from his mouth as he lost the last of his resolve, disconnecting the call even as he heard his dad speaking, even before they could say goodbye. 'God I'm such a loser.' He muttered slamming the phone down onto his bed.

'Nah you're not, you're an annoying geek of a little brother but you aint a loser Sammy,' Dean said finally breaking his silence and letting his brother know that he was standing in the doorway.

'Dean?' Sam's head snapped up as he span around and tried to focus his attention on where he thought Dean's voice came from. 'Did – did you hear that?'

'No, not all of it,' Dean lied and for the briefest of seconds he was glad that his brother couldn't see his face.

'I-I rang dad.' Sam admitted and then braced himself for Dean's tirade.

'Okay … how is he?' Dean asked careful to keep his tone neutral.

'He said that he's fine and that's bout it,' Sam shrugged, 'where's Bobby?'

'Checking around the house to see what damage the storm did last night.' Dean went around the beds to stop just next to his brother and gently laid a hand on his arm, 'so feel like doing some more studying?'

'Yeah may as well.' Sam nodded when he suddenly turned to his brother, put a tentative hand out to touch Dean's chest and then moved it until it rested over Dean's heart, they stood in silence for two beats of his heart and then Sam wrapped his long arms around his brother and hugged him tightly.

S—D

Bobby stood in the driveway watching the car pull into his salvage yard, his trusty shotgun resting by his leg; he glanced at the house and when he was happy that neither of the boys was in sight he turned his attention back to the car.

'Bobby it's good to see you,' Pastor Jim Murphy greeted his old friend as he climbed stiffly from the passenger side.

'What in God's name happened to you Preacher?' Bobby asked his eyes widening in shock when he saw the large bruise adorning Jim's face. 'Josh man you too?'

'Yeah me too,' Josh admitted ruefully as his hand rubbed his hand unconsciously over the large lump and bruise just behind his left ear.

'John happened Bobby, he's on the loose.' Jim admitted as he followed his friend into the house.

'We thought that it'd be better to come straight here than to try and find him ourselves. He's coming after the boys Bobby.' Josh finished just as they walked inside at the same time Dean was leading Sam downstairs.

'Jim, Josh what are you guys doing here?' Dean asked coming to a stop and tapped Sam's hand as a signal to stop as well. They stood near the bottom of the stairs and somehow Sam's free hand managed to find the tail of Dean's shirt, something he hadn't done since he was four years old.

'Ah … we have to talk Dean.' Josh said though to Dean the look on the older man's face said it all.

'Okay … so how about me and Sam get settled in the living room while you get yourselves organised and then we can sit and … chat.' Dean said as he tapped Sam's hand again, 'let's go Sammy.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

**Chapter Seven**

**Then:**

_Bobby stood in the driveway watching the car pull into his salvage yard, his trusty shotgun resting by his leg; he glanced at the house and when he was happy that neither of the boys was in sight he turned his attention back to the car._

_'Bobby it's good to see you,' Pastor Jim Murphy greeted his old friend as he climbed stiffly from the passenger side._

_'What in God's name happened to you Preacher?' Bobby asked his eyes widening in shock when he saw the large bruise adorning Jim's face. 'Josh man you too?' _

_'Yeah me too,' Josh admitted ruefully as his hand rubbed his hand unconsciously over the large lump and bruise just behind his left ear._

_'John happened Bobby, he's on the loose.' Jim admitted as he followed his friend into the house._

_'We thought that it'd be better to come straight here than to try and find him ourselves. He's coming after the boys Bobby.' Josh finished just as they walked inside at the same time Dean was leading Sam downstairs._

_'Jim, Josh what are you guys doing here?' Dean asked coming to a stop and tapped Sam's hand as a signal to stop as well. They stood near the bottom of the stairs and somehow Sam's free hand managed to find the tail of Dean's shirt, something he hadn't done since he was four years old._

_'Ah … we have to talk Dean.' Josh said though to Dean the look on the older man's face said it all._

_'Okay … so how about me and Sam get settled in the living room while you get yourselves organised and then we can sit and … chat.' Dean said as he tapped Sam's hand again, 'let's go Sammy.'_

**Now:**

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

June 2nd 1999

Sam twisted the hem of his shirt in his long tapered fingers and tried to focus on what the others talking about but his mind kept wandering, he could hear the splatter of rain on the roof, smell the freshness in the air, he listened a little harder and heard the soft chirping of birds in a tree. Shaking his head he had to smile to himself, '_getting soppy there Sammy,' _he couldn't help but think, the sound of Bobby's dog snuffling at the backdoor wanting to come in out of the wet and then the slightly hitched tone in the man's voice as he spoke. There was something going on, something that they were keeping from him using body language and subtle glances instead of spoken words. Heaving a sigh he pushed his chair back and took a small delight in the fact that he managed to silence their silent communication.

'What's wrong Sam?' Jim asked glancing up at the young man, 'is there something you need?'

'Nah just wanted to stretch my legs, ya know seeing all of you think that it's important to keep all the important stuff from the blind kid.'

'Sammy…' Dean stood up and reached out to put a hand on Sam's arm, startled when his brother jerked away it was almost as if Sam could see his movement. 'What's wrong?'

'Nuthin' Dean, just tired of being treated like a fragile bit of glass or something, I'm not gonna fall apart or anything you guys can talk around me.' Sam huffed as he moved away from the table, 'I might be blind but I'm not dumb and not deaf.' He finished as he slowly made his way out of the room, his left hand outstretched slightly as a guide and his right running along the wall and furniture ensuring that he didn't crash into anything.

'Sammy dammit come back here.' Dean snapped, over-tired and frustrated he didn't mean to snap at his brother but he was being so annoyingly stubborn.

'Let him go Dean, he needs to assert his independence a little.' Jim countered as he placed a restraining hand on Dean's arm.

'I can still hear you.' Sam ground out before he slammed the front door behind him and stepped out onto the veranda. He knew that he was acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum but what else could he do when that was how he was being treated.

A soft snuffling brought Sam out of his depressive musings, 'hey Rumsfeld whatcha doin' girl?' he chuckled feeling the wet muzzle slide against his hand, 'want a pat huh?'

Sitting down on the wooden chair Sam held out his hand and was immediately rewarded with a wet nose pushing against it for more pats, 'really vicious guard dog aren't ya.' He laughed when the large dog decided to add licks to the wet snuffles, 'you really are gross aren't ya.' He scratched the dog's ears, 'so Rums wanna be me guide dog?' Sam sighed softly, 'the rain stopped huh?'

Almost as if the dog understood exactly what he was saying she nudged his hand again and gave him a soft approving bark, just loud enough for him to hear. 'Want to go for a walk?' Sam felt along her neck until his fingers slid around her collar, 'I know Bobby keeps your lead around here somewhere.' Rumsfeld snuffled against his hand and then trotted off, leaving Sam musing at her sudden departure, 'maybe she doesn't want to be seen with the blind kid either?' he was about to go in when he heard the clicking of a dog's paws on the wooden veranda. 'Rumsfeld?' he called out and then he laughed when he heard a small jangling, 'you got your lead huh girl?'

The only answer he got was the dropping of the leather and chain lead on his foot, 'okay let's see how we go.' Crouching down he picked the lead up and ran it through his fingers until he felt the clasp, the bulldog cross sat happily and patiently as she waited for Sam to click the clasp to her collar and then when he stood up she kept close to his leg and led him to the steps.

'Wonder how much trouble we can get into before they realise we're gone,' Sam said as he patted the dog and they headed down the steps and out into the salvage yard.

'So where are we gonna go?' Sam actually felt better than he had felt for a long time, 'the sun's coming out huh?' He stopped for a few seconds and lifted his face skyward, relishing in the warmth of the sun on his face, laughing lightly he kept moving chatting to the dog as they walked, Rumsfeld kept a protective watch over her new charge, the new and over-grown pup in her pack. 'Hey Rumsfeld how long do you think we should let Dean follow us before we let him know …'

'Oh funny Sammy what do you think you're doing?' Dean hurried a little to catch up with his errant younger brother, 'you do like giving me premature greys don't you.'

'Rumsfeld is looking after me,' Sam answered petulantly, 'so I'm not alone.'

'Sam…'

'Nah it's okay Dean why don't you go back to the meeting and work out what to do with your blind brother, Rums and me are fine.'

'Alright Sam that's enough of the attitude, we're sorry if we made you feel like you weren't part of it.'

'Uhhuh, so I just imagined all of the silent glances and nods, the body language?' Sam tilted his head to the side and almost for a minute Dean could have sworn Sam was actually looking at him, 'I can hear perfectly Dean, actually it's amazing what ya can hear when you can't see.'

'Well come back and stop acting like a little bitch, sorry Rumsfeld.' Dean gave the dog a quick pat before returning his attention to his brother, 'what's wrong Sam?'

'Can't you hear that?' Sam asked frowning he turned to face the entrance of the salvage yard, 'there's a car coming.'

'Owkay … freaky,' Dean shook his head and then moved to stand between his brother and the oncoming car, 'don't know it.'

'Dean?' Sam swallowed deeply and tightened his grip on Rumsfeld's lead, 'can you see who it is?'

'Nah, how about you and Rumsfeld take the long way around to the house huh?' Dean checked his gun and gave Rumsfeld another pat, 'look after him Rums.'

Sauntering towards the now stopped vehicle, Dean tossed a glance over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sam and his new guide dog heading in the opposite direction. 'Hey can I help ya?'

The driver got out of the car and pulled his sunglasses off regarding Dean with an even stare, 'looking for Bobby Singer and I know for a fact that you aint him.'

'Well you're an observant one, I'm his nephew is there something I can do for ya?'

'Where's your ahh uncle?'

'Right here,' Bobby's gravelly voice made both men turn to face him as he came out of his house and made his way towards them, 'stand down Dean he's one of the so-so good guys.'

'Thanks Singer.'

'Bobby?' both Dean and the newcomer spoke in unison.

'Dean this here is Rufus, Rufus this is Dean … John Winchester's eldest boy.'

'What the hell?' Dean glared at Bobby, 'just tell the whole world.'

'Shut yer trap ya idgit Rufus here is a hunter and he's worked once or twice with yer daddy.' Bobby ticked the younger man off.

'Well nice to meet ya Dean,' the big black man grinned though the smile didn't reach his eyes, 'he's got his old man's temper hasn't he.'

'He's right here,' Dean snapped not ready to calm down just yet, 'what's going on Bobby?'

'Rufus here has got some answers for us about what's in yer daddy and how we can git rid of em.' Bobby explained tersely, 'so how's about yer shut yer trap and give him a hand with his bags.'

'Sorry Dean but no one touches my bags but me,' the grizzled older hunter stood his ground, 'nothing personal.'

'Riiight, I'm gonna go and see if Sam and Rumsfeld got inside alright,' Dean glared at Rufus and then turned an even harsher glare at Bobby, 'I'll be in soon.'

'Where is … what do you mean Sam and Rumsfeld?' Bobby's double take and incredulous look was all it took to make Dean laugh, a harsh barking laugh but one just the same, 'oh I wish I had a camera old man.'

'Nuff of the old, yer aint too old to git a switch across yer butt.' Bobby threatened, 'Jim and Josh are inside,' he said to Rufus, 'we'll talk later Dean.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever, you old guys go on and start ya hunting tales I might take Sam into town to get a few things.' Dean laughed again, 'oh we might take Rumsfeld with us, seems as though she's appointed herself as Sam's guide dog.'

'Guide dog?' Rufus looked from Bobby to Dean and then back again, 'we got a problem here Singer? This Sam got …?'

'Sam's my little brother and he's blind,' Dean growled his green eyes darkening with fury, 'you want to make something of it?'

'Stand down Dean,' Bobby warned and started to regret asking Rufus in on this hunt, 'I'll explain everything inside Rufus, go and git yer brother Dean.'

S—D

Sam swallowed deeply and fidgeted in his seat again, 'where we going Dean?'

'Gotta get a few things and thought it … didn't want to leave ya behind with the old fogies.'

'Uhhuh, who came in the car?'

'Umm some old dude by the name of Rufus, Bobby reckons that he might have a few answers for us.'

'Oh owkay,' Sam reached down and ran his hand over Rumsfeld's head, scratching behind her ears, 'hey girl.'

'Did she have to ride in the front?' Dean screwed his nose up when he noticed the drool hanging from her bottom jaw, 'ah dammit Sammy she's gonna drool all over my baby.'

'Keep your eyes on the road Dean,' Sam admonished his brother, 'Rumsfeld is fine.'

'Yeah right, you just keep that dog under control or she's … Sam she's dripping all over the place.'

S—D

Dean pulled into the closest car park he could find, switching the engine off he turned to face his brother, 'you ready for this Sam, I mean I can just go in and find what we need, and you can stay here in the car with the mutt if you like?'

'I have to do this at some time, may as well be now,' Sam shrugged and tried to sound confident, 'we got Rums with us anyway.'

'Yeah we have,' Dean swatted Sam's arm affectionately and then got out of the car, hurrying around he opened the passenger door and took hold of Rumsfeld's lead while Sam got out and steadied himself. With his dark glasses in place and Rumsfeld's leash tight in his grip Sam took a deep breath and staying as close as possible to his brother started the arduous task of entering the shopping mall.

As they breached the first entrances of the mall Sam stopped and took a moment to adjust, the smells and sounds of the shopping centre assailed him, the noise in particular had his head spinning and feeling as though he was going to lose it at any moment. 'Ah maybe this wasn't the best idea Dean.'

'What's the matta Sammy?' Dean noticed the sudden pallor and the sheen of sweat on Sam's face, 'hey you okay?'

'I-I might wait outside,' Sam wanted to turn around and flee from the overwhelming assault to his remaining senses.

'We're here Sam, I'm right beside you all the way,' Dean could see the panic attack starting to appear, 'but if you want …'

'No, no I'm fine, let's get this over and done with.' Sam said as he tightened his grip on the dog's lead, 'just don't …'

'I won't dude.' Dean took Sam's free hand and placed it on his own arm, 'just hang on dude.'

S—D

'I'm sorry Sir but dogs are not allowed in the market.' A security guard blocked Sam and Dean's entrance into their last stop, the supermarket. 'You will have to take him outside and tie him up.'

'Okay dude, first he's a she, and second she's my brother's guide dog, we just haven't gotten one of those harnesses for her yet.'

'A guide dog?' The guard stared at Dean before turning his attention to the tall, pale and silent youth, 'so what? Can't you see or something?'

'I'm blind Sir,' Sam answered softly, 'completely blind.' He slipped his glasses off and blinked a few times, he hoped that he was facing the right direction for the guard.

'Okay sorry bout that son, might pay to get your dog a harness as soon as you can,' the guard nodded and turned his attention back to Dean, 'once again sorry but I had a couple of people come up to me and … well … she's not exactly what you'd call a typical guide dog.'

Dean glanced down at the large Bulldog cross Rottweiler, with her tongue lolling over her jaw and a dangerous glint to her eyes and grinned, 'yeah I guess she isn't is she.'

'Dean?' Sam slipped his glasses back on and waited for his brother to answer.

'Yeah we're good Sammy,' Dean shook hands with the guard and led his brother into the supermarket, 'small minded busy-bodies.' He growled as he stared at the two women watching them with outright disdain.

'What's wrong Dean?' Sam asked as they walked down the first aisle.

'The guard said that some people complained about Rums, and there's these two old … witches watching us and heading back to the guard.'

'Just leave it Dean,' Sam sighed, 'but if Rums is gonna come shopping then we might have to get her a harness or something.'

'Yeah or something.' Dean narrowed his eyes and watched the women bail up the guard, 'small minded old cows.'

'Dean!' Sam shook his head and then started to laugh.

'What? What is it?' Dean blinked and stared at his brother, '_man when did you get so tall?' _the thought came unbidden when he realised that he was starting to look up slightly.

'Here I was worrying about how I was gonna be in here, and you're the one getting all fired up.' Sam laughed, his dimples flashing as he smiled for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

'What am I gonna do with you?' Dean mused aloud, 'okay we had better get the stuff and get back before Bobby sends out a search party.'

S—D

Sam crouched down and gave Rumsfeld a big pat and hug while Dean finished loading their shopping into the boot of the car, 'thank you Rums,' He whispered, 'I needed this.'

'So when you and your new girlfriend are finished, can we get going?' Dean quipped as he slammed the boot shut and unlocked the passenger side door, 'no drooling dog.' He warned Rumsfeld with a fake glare and shaking his finger at the dog, only to have the dog give him a big lick on his cheek. 'Eww dog germs.'

Sam stood up and went rigid, he turned to face the car park behind them, 'Sam?' Dean asked noticing his brother's strange and abrupt behaviour.

'Dean? Dean someone's watching us, I – I think it's dad,' Sam said in reply, 'can we get outta here?'

'Yeah dude we're gone,' Sam and Rumsfeld climbed into the passenger side but Dean remained just out of the car scanning the area, 'where are you dad?' he muttered.

'Dean?'

'Yeah I'm coming Sammy,' Dean climbed in and glanced over at his shaking brother, 'what's wrong?'

'I – I dunno, it's weird … I can feel … I just want to go home Dean, let's get back to Bobby's.'

S—D

John watched the sleek black impala drive past him, he let out a shuddering sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, the hunger was back and more ferocious than ever before. A manic giggle burst from him and he stared around to make sure that no one noticed him.

'I know, I know we have to behave.' He muttered as he staggered drunkenly back to the truck, 'shut up I know, but we have to be careful.'

A man walked passed him and moved a little further away from the scruffy looking man swaying like a drunk and talking to himself with wild gesturing, 'some people shouldn't be allowed out,' he said a little louder than he intended.

John stopped and stared at the stranger, a cold malicious smile spread across his face, 'sorry did you say something?' He asked, he could feel the blood lust building inside him again, he shushed the voices again and moved menacingly closer to the man.

TBC

End note: I know that there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but we need Sam to get used to his blindness so this is the first of a couple of forays into public places for our intrepid young hunter until he gets used to it, but this is just the eye of the storm so to speak...humm storms is that a hint???? hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

**Chapter Eight**

**Then: **_John watched the sleek black impala drive past him, he let out a shuddering sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, the hunger was back and more ferocious than ever before. A manic giggle burst from him and he stared around to make sure that no one noticed him._

_'I know I know we have to behave.' He muttered as he staggered drunkenly back to the truck, 'shut up I know, but we have to be careful.'_

_A man walked passed him and moved a little further away from the scruffy looking man swaying like a drunk and talking to himself with wild gesturing, 'some people shouldn't be allowed out,' he said a little louder than he intended._

_John stopped and stared at the stranger, a cold malicious smile spread across his face, 'sorry did you say something?' He asked, he could feel the blood lust building inside him again, he shushed the voices again and moved menacingly closer to the man._

**Now:**

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls

South Dakota

June 9th 1999

Sam sat very impatiently on the top step of the veranda, he had been ordered by Dean and then by Bobby to stay put. He huffed once again, and scuffed his foot against the wood; he was not a baby to be told what to do.

Rumsfeld snuffed against his arm gently, almost sensing Sam's anger and wanted to calm him down, she watched her other human pack leave a little while ago and it was in her mind that it was her responsibility to look after her human pup.

Her real human drove away in the big noisy thing that made Rumsfeld want to bark at, it sounded so much like a dog with a fur ball caught in its throat and the other young human had disappeared into the depths of the yard, leaving her alone to guard their pup.

'Hey Rums, at least you don't leave me huh girl?' Sam whispered burying his face in the soft thickness of her coat just below her ear in reply Rumsfeld tucked her snout in against his shoulder and gave him short licks along his exposed neckline.

Dean hurried back after completing his small task hating the idea of leaving Sam alone for too long, he came to a stop when he saw the scene unfolding on the veranda, 'damn wish I had a camera,' he muttered as he stood and watched the sight.

S—D

Sioux Falls Institute for the Blind

Sioux Falls

South Dakota

Jim climbed out of his truck and hurried towards the main building, his stomach roiled slightly with anticipation, this idea was either going to work or fail spectacularly.

'Hi Bobby, thanks for coming with such short notice,' Nicole Grant smiled widely and held her hand out to Bobby, 'when he came in with the others I just knew that he … well instead of telling you why don't I show you.'

'Thanks Nic, I so appreciate all you've done for us,' Bobby said shaking the woman's hand, 'Sam's doing a lot better than we thought he would.'

'He has his youth on his side, I know it sounds rather clichéd I know but we have had clients a lot older than Sam and they can barely function without their sight.' As they spoke Nicole led Bobby around the building to the training yard and kennels at the back. 'Here we go,' Nicole smiled as she opened the gate and stepped back.

'Ah Nic he's perfect,' Bobby grinned up at his friend.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls

South Dakota

'Hey Dean,' Sam smiled as he lifted his head and hoped he was "looking" in the right direction.

'Hey Sammy, ah how did ya know it was me?' Dean asked finding a spot on the step next to his brother.

'You have your own …' Sam ducked his head a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

'I have my own what?' Dean asked trying to keep his laughter out of his voice; he knew how nervous Sam was in dealing with his blindness.

'Ah you have your own … umm smell and I don't mean it in a bad way,' he added quickly when he heard the small huff coming from his brother, 'it's like you … you smell like leather and gun oil and the impala, and Bobby, Bobby smells of gas, gun oil and herbs.' Sam explained shyly.

'Wow, Sammy I just never gave it a thought before.'

'Yeah, it's weird ya know Dean, I can work out where I am around Bobby's house now using smell as much as feel, that sounds too stupid doesn't it.'

'Nope not at all kiddo, you just amaze me geek boy.'

'Jerk.' Sam smiled and rubbed at his eyes, 'I'm tired.'

'Yeah no wonder after all the twisting and turning you did last night, how many marathons did ya run?'

Before Sam could answer they heard the distinctive sound of Bobby's truck as it turned into the salvage yard. 'Sounds like Bobby's back,' Sam said softly, 'so what were you and Bobby up to?'

'Dunno what you mean Sammy,' Dean slapped his brother's leg before standing up, 'need a hand to get up?'

'No,' Sam snapped and then flashed a sheepish smile at his brother's direction, 'sorry.'

'No probs little bro,' Dean understood that Sam was more than entitled to get a little snippy as long as it wasn't too often. 'Hey Bobby need a hand?'

'Just git Sam down here for me will ya Dean?' Bobby asked giving Dean a nod to confirm that the job was done.

Sam stood and cautiously held his hand out, 'Dean?'

'Right here Sam.' Dean took Sam's hand and helped him down the steps, once on solid ground he placed Sam's hand on his shoulder and led his little brother towards Bobby's truck.

'Hey Sam.'

'Hey Bobby, what's up?' Sam asked his nose twitching as he picked up a different scent, 'you get another dog?'

'Kind of,' Bobby spluttered, 'how?'

'Long story but it seems that geek boy here has developed super-smell.' Dean chimed in with an explanation.

'Okay then, this is not just an ordinary dog Sam, you know my friend Nicole runs the blind institute?'

'Yeah she's been great with lots of stuff and information for us,' Sam said his thankfulness sounding in the tone of his voice.

'Well, I asked her to let us know if the right kind of guide dog comes in,' Bobby explained watching Sam's face carefully, it was now or never, 'Nicole rang this morning and asked me to come down so I could check him out for you.'

'Him?' Sam tilted his head to one side and thought about what Bobby was saying, 'he's a Seeing-Eye Dog?'

'He's a German shepherd, a fully trained guide dog, and he's name's Khan.'

'Dean did you know about this?' Sam turned to where he thought his brother was standing, different scents and feelings assailed the youngest Winchester and he found himself suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy.

'Yeah I did Sammy I thought that it might be a good idea especially after what happened when we went shopping.'

'What about Rums? Why can't she be my guide dog?' Sam whined.

'She's a guard dog Sam, an ornery old guard dog and not trained as a Seeing-Eye dog.'

'Dean?'

'He's right Sam you need a properly trained…'

'To let the world know I'm the blind kid.' Sam snapped he didn't know why he was starting to get so angry, he was tired, sick and dizzy but that still didn't explain the anger. 'Rumsfeld is my … she knows me.'

'Yeah she does kiddo, but she doesn't know the small things that Khan does, and asides I need her to protect this old yard.'

'So you and Dean just made the decision for me?'

'No we didn't Sam,' Dean moved until he stood in front of his brother and gently placed his hands on either side of Sam's face, the physical contact immediately centring his younger brother, 'Bobby brought Khan home to meet you and to see how you two get on and then … well by the sound of it you'll work with Bobby's friend Nicole so you can learn to handle him on your own.'

'Dean I – I don't … feel funny…' Sam paled to the point of his skin becoming translucent as he clutched at his head and dropped to his knees startling both dogs as well as Dean and Bobby.

'Sam what's going on?' Dean tried to break through Sam's apparent catatonia but nothing seemed to work.

_A woman dressed in a ragged white dress and with tangled black hair stood alone on the side of a road, a large bridge in the background. She seemingly shimmered in and out of sight although she never moved. A car came speeding towards her but stopped just next to her, a young man leaned across the seat and offered her a ride._

_'I can't go home.' The haunting voice echoed in the car, 'I can't go home.'_

'Can't go home,' Sam kept repeating the words but he was lost somewhere in his own mind, unaware he was even speaking aloud. 'Ghost, her children, dead men,' Sam muttered the random words confusing Dean and Bobby to the point of frustration.

Blood trickled from Sam's nose as he finally stopped muttering and appeared to collapse bonelessly into his brother's waiting arms. 'Sammy?'

'De-Dean?' Sam blinked and grimaced at the metallic taste of blood deep in the back of his throat, 'what happened?'

'Ah dude you need to tell us, what exactly happened here?' Dean asked cradling Sam against his chest and needing the close physical contact just as much as Sam did.

'It was as if I could see it all in my head,'

'See what Sam?' Bobby asked his tone sharp but laced with worry for the boy.

'A-A lady she was dressed in – in a white dress really dirty and raggy like she was rolling in the dirt an', an' then a man stopped and asked if she wanted a ride. She kept say I can't go home. Then it all changed and I saw her kids, they were all wet and looked like they were dead. Then the man … she did – did something to them.' Sam pressed his face against Dean's chest and screwed his eyes shut. 'My head hurts Dean.'

Standing slowly Dean effortlessly lifted his brother against the broad spans of his chest and carried him into the house, with Bobby and the two dogs close behind them. As he laid his brother on the couch Dean startled slightly when he felt himself pushed aside by a large canine, Khan placed himself next to the couch and rested his muzzle on Sam's arm. 'Well Sammy looks like you've got yourself a guide dog whether you like it or not.' Dean shook his head and smiled at the sight.

'K-Khan?' Sam wearily raised his hand and felt the warmth of the tongue sliding along the back of it, 'ew slobbers.'

'So Sam how ya feeling son?' Bobby asked pressing a couple of Tylenol into the boy's hand and then a glass of water in his other hand.

'Head hurts, gah it's so weird it's like I could see everything that happened in here,' Sam tapped the side of his head, 'but I can't see anything out here.'

'What do you think Bobby?' Dean asked his voice heavily laced with worry.

'Sam could ya tell where it happened?' Bobby asked scratching under his baseball cap.

'Umm Jericho … Jericho I think.'

'Good that's good son, why don't ya catch some rest and I'll make a few calls.' Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder and hurried off to his desk. Just then the back door slammed shut and Pastor Jim Murphy returned from the supermarket, with three men and a teenager in the house food was faster than any fast food outlet. Josh soon followed carrying two more bags, grumbling as he came in about bad backs and carrying food for bottomless pits.

'Robert? What's wrong with young Sam?' Jim asked when he saw Sam sleeping on the couch with a very protective Dean on the floor, his back resting against the couch and a large young German shepherd curled next to him. 'And ah we have a new guest?'

'Jim, Josh that's Khan Sam's Seeing Eye dog, now the two of ya git in here so I can fill ya in without waking the kid.' Bobby guided the other hunters into the kitchen and quickly filled them in on Sam's apparent vision.

'Ah that poor boy,' Jim shook his head with a mixed look of disbelief and concern, 'what are we going…?'

'Rufus is going to look into it for me I told him that we got news of a possible haunting I think we shouldn't tell anyone else of Sam yet.' Bobby added risking a glance into the living room but both boys seemed to be asleep for now which is the way he wanted it to stay for a little while.

'And the dog?' Josh asked randomly.

'Khan is from the Blind Institute, he's Sam's new Seeing Eye dog after what happened the other day with Rumsfeld I contacted Nicole and she found him for us.'

'Great idea Robert, hopefully it will help give Sam a sense of independence.'

'Yeah okay,' Josh shook his head at the never-ending optimism of the cleric, 'so how's he gonna … I mean let's face it young Sam in there aint very social at the moment.'

'Nicole said that she'd come out here and train Sam and Khan to work together, said it would be easier for them in familiar surroundings, especially with the extra protection Sam needs.'

'Oh yeah so how did ya explain that one old man?'

'Watch it Josh boy, I aint that old and told her that Sam's attacker is still out there and because we don't know who he is, we don't want to take any chances.'

S—D

John hid behind a pile of car wrecks and ran his hand over his face, he so wanted to be free of the voices but they had him trapped in his own mind and his cell seems to be shrinking. A maniacal giggle erupted from low in his throat and John covered his own mouth so as not to make a noise, he stared around at his surroundings with wild bloodshot eyes as he took in the rows of junked out cars. 'Shut up I know but we have to do this right.' The voice coming from his own mouth sounded guttural, rough and strange to his own ears. 'Daddy's back!'

S—D

June 11th 1999

Sam sat fidgeting nervously, next to him sat Khan all decked out in his official harness, sensing Sam's nervousness the dog snuffled against his hand and made his young master and pack brother pay him attention, giving him something else to focus on.

'You nervous too huh boy?' Sam whispered scratching Khan's ear, feeling the dog shuddering happily under his ministrations Sam grinned and continued giving him attention. Hearing a soft whine from the other side of him, Sam reached over and felt Rumsfeld's head nestled next to his knee, 'hey girl you want a pat too?'

'Look at that knew you're puppy eyes would get ya some action Sammy, but dogs?' Dean laughed and ruffled his brother's hair.

'Dean…' Sam whined but couldn't hide his own laughter, it was contagious when Dean was in a laughing mood, it didn't seem to happen that often anymore.

'So Nicole will be here soon,' Dean started watching his brother carefully; it took a lot longer to read Sam than it did before he lost his sight. 'You okay dude?'

'Yeah me and Khan are okay now, and Rums is still here too,' Sam shrugged and then the smile faded from his face, 'Dean … did Bobby hear from Rufus?'

'Ah yeah it took a bit but it turned out to be a woman in white.' Dean admitted, turns out she couldn't go home coz she killed her kids in the bath and they were still there waiting for her.'

'I hate this.'

'What dude you kinda hafta be a little more specific.' Dean nudged Sam's shoulder but before he could get a retort out of his younger brother, a car drove down the driveway crunching the gravel under the wheels. 'Must be Nicole,' he muttered but still placed himself in front of Sam, the dogs making sure that he was protected on either side, and then Bobby appeared on the veranda and it was complete. Sam sat quietly and shook his head, he might be blind but he never did have to see to see his family's antics.

S—D

Dean hovered just close enough to watch Sam but far enough away that he didn't break the kid's concentration. He had cleared a small section of the junk yard they day Bobby brought Khan home so Sam would have somewhere safe to learn how to handle his new companion. He grinned with pride as he watched Sam and Khan manoeuvre around the clearing in synch, it was as though they had always worked together. 'Ya finally got ya dog Sammy,' he whispered, as he let his thoughts wander back a few years when Sam was on a pet kick. He brought home every stray cat and dog he could find in every town where they called home for more than a few days. The last one was when they lived in, high rise low-rent apartments, the building reflected just how poor the residents were but it was the interior of the apartment that really told the history of the place. They had lived there for three months and for two of those months Sam kept a dog hidden in the basement, a mongrel mixed breed he found sniffing through rubbish in an alley, his younger brother had made a home for it amongst the forgotten refuse of the past and took scraps down to it every morning. Dean smiled as he remembered finally finding out what Sam was up to, but his smile faded quickly as he remembered the devastation on Sam's small face when they witnessed as the little dog ran towards them and was hit by a large car, that kept driving as though the little animal was nothing more than a piece of rubbish.

Dean shook his head and tried to clear the distressing scenes from his mind, and concentrated on watching Sam as he finished the next phase of the training. He ran his hand across the back of his neck and stared around his hunter instincts firing, he was sure he was being watched.

S—D

John made himself comfortable in the wreck on top of a pile, he had a perfect vantage point to watch the two boys, in particular his baby, 'yes, yes I know they have to die, it's a shame but the others had to die and now so do they … no … no I will do it on my time … you don't got a … no my way or no way … shut him up!'

S—D

'He's doing great Bobby,' Nicole smiled as she gave the man a hug and pulled away, 'I think you were right, Sam and Khan are a perfect fit.'

'Yeah Khan seems to fit in just right,' Bobby replied as he watched Dean and Sam slowly make their way back to the house, Khan fixed firmly to Sam's other side so that the teenager was effectively flanked by his own protection team.

Nicole called out goodbye to the boys and hugged Bobby once more before leaving, Dean waved her while Sam have her a half wave in her general direction. Just as they reached the veranda where Bobby waited for them Sam stiffened and stopped suddenly. Dean recovered quickly and turned back to Sam, he watched as Khan's ears pricked up and he started to growl, his upper lip curling as the hairs around his ears bristled. 'What is it boy?' Sam asked, he could feel someone was close, 'Dean?'

'Right here dude,' Dean touched Sam's arm to anchor him a little, 'let's get you inside.'

'Someone's watching us Dean,' Sam started when they heard Rumsfeld's distinctive bark and snarl combination, she was on the trail of the trespasser.

'Sam, Dean git inside now,' Bobby yelled his ever present shotgun making an appearance as he looked out, watching and listening for Rumsfeld. Just then, Josh and Jim appeared on the veranda making Sam's guard of honour complete, as they made sure the two boys got back inside safely.

'I do think we have a hunt a foot James,' Josh quipped in a really bad English accent.


	9. Chapter 9

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but I promise that there is a method behind my madness!!!!

S—D

**Chapter Nine**

**Then:**

_'He's doing great Bobby,' Nicole smiled as she gave the man a hug and pulled away, 'I think you were right, Sam and Khan are a perfect fit.'_

_'Yeah Khan seems to fit in just right,' Bobby replied as he watched Dean and Sam slowly make their way back to the house, Khan fixed firmly to Sam's other side so that the teenager was effectively flanked by his own protection team._

_Nicole called out goodbye to the boys and hugged Bobby once more before leaving, Dean waved her while Sam have her a half wave in her general direction. Just as they reached the veranda where Bobby waited for them, Sam stiffened and stopped suddenly. Dean recovered quickly and turned back to Sam, he watched as Khan's ears pricked up and he started to growl, his upper lip curling as the hairs around his ears bristled. 'What is it boy?' Sam asked, he could feel someone was close, 'Dean?'_

_'Right here dude,' Dean touched Sam's arm to anchor him a little, 'let's get you inside.'_

_'Someone's watching us Dean,' Sam started when they heard Rumsfeld's distinctive bark and snarl combination, she was on the trail of the trespasser. _

_'Sam, Dean git inside now,' Bobby yelled his ever present shotgun making an appearance as he looked out, watching and listening for Rumsfeld. Just then, Josh and Jim appeared on the veranda making Sam's guard of honour complete, as they made sure the two boys got back inside safely._

_'I do think we have a hunt a foot James,' Josh quipped in a really bad English accent._

**Now:**

Singer's Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

June 11th 1999

John giggled and held a hand over his mouth, he had to be careful but the plan was working perfectly. The voices were laughing and clapping in his head where only he could hear them, which fuelled his own giggles. 'Gonna git 'em good.'

Moving stealthily through the junk yard he trailed Josh as the other man made another round of the property scouting for any signs of danger. 'Look behind ya stoopid.' John whispered and then ducked as Josh did just that.

After following him for a few more minutes, John decided to make his move or rather the entities inside him decided to make a move against Josh. Watching through alien eyes John saw his own hands moving against his will as he viciously and violently attacked Josh, a harsh sob rumbled from deep within him as he raged once again against the cell holding him prisoner in his own mind. The symbiotes moving through his mind and body like slithering foul worms, desperately he tried to stop his body, to stop the carnage but it was impossible, whatever they did when he was bitten prevented him from being anything accept a passenger inside himself.

'I'm so sorry Josh man,' John wept his breaking point had been breached repeatedly since the first bite and invasion, since that horrific night with Sam. He watched as Josh finally dropped unconscious at his feet, blood slowly seeping out from beneath the fallen hunter. 'Game on.'

S—D

Dean paced the living room like a caged tiger, rippling muscles, heightened senses, tight controlled movements the perfect ideal of a hunter. His gaze drifting every so often to his silent brother who sat perched on the edge of the living room chair, his body so tense he was vibrating, Khan sat next to him, his keen brown eyes watching out for his pack the only way he knew ready to pounce at the first sign of attack.

'Dammit where are they?' Dean ground out, Josh and Bobby had both decided to do recon in the junk yard while Jim prowled the interior of the house from top to bottom, reinforcing wards, checking salt lines and sigils making sure that they were as protected as much as physically possible.

'What is it Dean?' Sam asked, 'what's going on?'

'Not sure Sammy but you're safe in here.' Dean answered though he didn't sound very positive even to his own ears.

S—D

John straightened and wiped the excess blood from around his mouth, the symbiotes roared with success and inside he retched. Squatting next to the man lying on the ground he patiently waited, this time for some reason his controllers changed tact, instead of feasting on the living corpse they separated and half of them went into Josh through the largest bite. As with John's own initiation Josh's was violent in nature. His body writhed and convulsed on the ground, the wounds healed from inside out leaving behind raw and ugly scars when the curing finished.

Josh's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the other man, with slightly unfocused pupils, 'it worked?' He croaked out, his voice sounding rough and different to his own ears, he tried to stop himself but he stood and smirked at John. 'So what now?'

S—D

Sam sat on the edge of his seat with Khan pressed close to his side; the fear emanating from the young human pack brother smothered the Khan's senses making him want to stay as close as possible to his charge. Rumsfeld barked furiously and scratched at the front door wanting to go out and to find out what was causing the disturbances, just then heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden veranda made the Rottweiler stop barking and start to growl low deep in her belly. Dean stopped his pacing and pulled his gun from where it rested against the small of his back. Sam tilted his head slightly and tried to distinguish all of the sounds he could hear, a shiver ran down his spine when he heard Dean take the safety off his gun, the frantic low growls of Rumsfeld and the unmistakable footsteps of Bobby Singer. 'Dean it's okay it's Bobby,' Sam said a look of relief visible on his young face.

Dean lowered his gun but didn't replace the safety immediately, preferring to wait until Bobby was there in front of them, and instinctively he placed himself in front of Sam and Khan and faced the door weapon loose in his hand.

'Dammit freaking idjits.' Bobby cussed as he stormed back into his own home, 'John got Josh.'

He said without preamble but came to a halt when he saw Dean standing protectively in front of Sam with a gun in his hand and a murderous look in his eyes. 'Yer can stand down kiddo.'

'Sure Bobby ... thirsty?' Dean offered his older friend a small silver flask, grinning at the look Bobby gave him in return.

'Dean ... what's happening?' Sam asked when there was nothing but silence around him, 'Dean?'

'Yeah it's just Bobby Sam ... but we have a problem if he has Josh and where's Jim?'

'Right here Dean,' the cleric answered him, 'perhaps it would be better to protect young Sam by taking him to the basement? There is only one entrance by the stairs and the small window to worry about.'

'Not a bad idea, less area to cover,' Dean nodded in agreement, 'how about it Sammy?'

'What about you and Jim and Bobby?' the sixteen year old asked nervously.

'They'll be with us Sam, I think it's the best idea,' Dean crouched down in front of his blind brother and gently laid a hand on his left forearm, 'I'm not going to let anything happen to ya.'

'Come out, come out wherever you are,' John's voice rang through the quiet house followed by a high pitched giggle. 'Come on boys I just wanna play with ya.'

Dean wrapped a protective arm around Sam's shoulders as he guided his brother towards the stairs to the basement. Before he could open the door though, something or rather someone barrelled into him knocking Dean away from Sam.

'Dean?' Sam called reaching out with his free hand, 'Dean?'

'Get outta here Sammy, Khan take Sam to safety,' Dean choked out the order as he fought to stay conscious and to fight back with his assailant.

'Aw come on Sammy, aren't ya gonna stay and play with us?' Josh's voice startled the blind teenager but before anything could happen, Khan pushed himself in front of Sam, growling low, deep and viciously he bodily forced Sam to move away from the danger.

'Boys?' Jim's voice sounded amongst the rest making Sam even more disorientated, sounds came at him from all directions sounding so loud and distorted. 'Sam where are you?'

'Take me outta here Khan,' Sam spoke just loud enough for the dog to hear his command and then he tightened his grip on the harness, 'please be okay Dean.' He added as he let his guide dog lead him to safety.

S—D

Dean caught sight of Sam and Khan making their way out of the house before he returned his attention to his father, crouching low he moved into a defensive stance and started to circle his opponent hoping to keep him occupied enough so that John wouldn't notice Sam's departure.

'Dad I know you're in there, please fight it.'

'Aw you gonna cry ya baby?' The symbiotes laughed hysterically, their separate voices clashing in a deafening cacophony of sound.

'Dad come on man I know you're there, you don't want to hurt us just as much as I don't ...' a solid punch to his jaw silenced Dean for a second, 'ow dammit dad.'

'Show me respect yer little punk,' John snarled his upper lip curling in disgust, 'remember who I am.'

'Yer not my dad,' Dean sneered as he countered with his own crushing blow to his father's temple and then followed up with an upper cut, heaving a deep breath he stood over his father's inert form and hesitated slightly. That hesitation costing him dearly.

S—D

Bobby and Jim glanced at each other over the unconscious body of their friend Joshua, both men sporting fresh bruises and split lips. 'Damn it I'm gettin' too old for this shit.' Bobby cussed spitting out a small amount of blood.

'You and me both Bobby,' Jim grinned tiredly, 'you and me both.'

'Where's Sam?' Bobby glanced around his destroyed living room, 'ahh damn it Dean?'

'Bobby?' Jim let his gaze follow Bobby's to where they saw the seemingly lifeless form of Dean partially hidden by an overturned armchair. 'Oh no Dean?'

Bobby dropped to his knees next to Dean and with shaking hands checked for a pulse, 'he's alive.' Was all he could manage to say as he looked up at his old friend and fellow hunter, 'John's gone and Sam's missing ... what the hell is going on Jim?' Bobby shook his head and blinked furiously trying to stop the tears of frustration and fear, 'what the hell is happening Jim?'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

S—D

**Chapter ten**

**Then:**

_Bobby and Jim glanced at each other over the unconscious body of their friend Joshua, both men sporting fresh bruises and split lips. 'Damn it I'm gettin' too old for this shit.' Bobby cussed spitting out a small amount of blood._

_'You and me both Bobby,' Jim grinned tiredly, 'you and me both.'_

_'Where's Sam?' Bobby glanced around his destroyed living room, 'ahh damn it Dean?'_

_'Bobby?' Jim let his gaze follow Bobby's to where they saw the seemingly lifeless form of Dean partially hidden by an overturned armchair. 'Oh no Dean?'_

_Bobby dropped to his knees next to Dean and with shaking hands checked for a pulse, 'he's alive.' Was all he could manage to say as he looked up at his old friend and fellow hunter, 'John's gone and Sam's missing ... what the hell is going on Jim?' Bobby shook his head and blinked furiously trying to stop the tears of frustration and fear, 'what the hell is happening Jim?'_

**Now:**

Sam kept a death like grip on Khan's harness as the dog led him deeper into the junkyard. He forced himself to keep moving, and to calm his breathing, he was no good to anyone if he ended up having a panic attack. As he walked alongside Khan Sam listened to the now familiar sounds of Bobby's salvage yard, the occasional groan of metal as the carcasses of old cars shifted and scraped against each other as they settled even more. The panting of Khan and of Rumsfeld, the Rottweiler keeping pace with them in the aisle next to them, heaving a small sigh of relief Sam stopped walking and took a breath listening carefully.

'Sammy where are you son ... it's daddy.' A voice sounded in Sam's permanent darkness, it sounded so much like his dad's but then at the same time it sounded nothing like him. The deep richness of his voice, honed with whiskey and hard living, was missing instead there was an almost high-pitched nasally tone in it. Frowning Sam fought against his first instinct to run instead he listened intently for the sound of footfalls, breathing anything that indicated where John might be lurking.

'Samuel Winchester you will obey me and come out of hiding.' John's voice carried through the yard, the volume increasing letting Sam know that his father was getting closer to him instead of further away.

'Go Khan,' Sam whispered letting the dog take the lead once again, when he heard the low menacing growl of Rumsfeld heralding her intent to attack. The yell of surprise and pain let him know that she had at least bitten his dad, the cursing and crashing confirming it to him. 'Good girl,' he muttered the amount of cursing and threatening let Sam know that she had managed to get away without injury, but causing enough of a distraction for Khan to lead Sam away from his possessed father.

_Think Sam think what did you learn about the symbiotes? _The thought kept replaying through Sam's mind as he crouched between two wrecked cars, Khan placed himself in front of him and crouched low watching and waiting. _The Draconian Symbiote_s, _come on Sam think, the Draconian Symbiotes, they can be killed ... dammit where's Dean? I can't do this ... dammit I'm blind what can I ... focus Sam ... focus. Okay to kill Draconian Symbiotes ... need stillness complete stillness. Then ... ummm ... think Sam ... What would Dean do? Need to get dad still and happy yeah okay and hell is already freezing over._

With a shaking hand Sam wiped the sweat away from his eyes and tried to take a calm breath, if he wasn't calm then he wasn't going to be able to get his dad calm.

'Hey Sammy come on dude it's just me, just ya dad.'

'D-Dad?' Sam stopped himself before he could stutter anymore and took a deep cleansing breath, 'Dad you feeling okay?'

'I'll feel better when I can ... hold you ... son.'

'Dad ... do you remember coming to watch my first soccer match in sixth grade?' Sixteen year old Sam tried to bring to mind every happy memory he had with his dad, 'I was so worried about wearing my glasses while I was playing so you and Dean tied the arms together so they wouldn't come off.'

John chuckled at the memory, Sam was so tiny to begin with and he had to wear such thick glasses but he still wanted to be like the other boys, and damn could he run even back then. Coach said that he was the fastest runner in the team and the most accurate passer for the briefest of seconds John felt a clarity he hadn't felt for a long, long time. 'Yeah Sammy I remember, you guys won the championship in the end. No one teased you about your glasses after that.'

John eased himself down to sit against the wreckage closest to him, suddenly he felt an overwhelming tiredness, the Symbiotes chatter quietening slightly, 'Dean had you practicing and training at the same time though you never knew it.' Red hot flares of pain shot through his head and neck; the roaring filled his ears again building until he could feel blood dripping from his ears and nose. 'Stop it!' He screamed.

'Dad?' Sam called out his heartbeat skipping a beat when he heard the raw pain in his father's scream, 'Dad?'

'Go Sam, get outta here now.' John yelled the muscles in his neck cording as he strained against the pain, against the punishment his possessors were inflicting on him, knowing it will only get worse until the blood lust consumes him.

'No ... no dad I'm not leaving you, we – we know what's inside of you, we know how to kill them.' Sam blurted out, 'you have to stay really still and calm down they feed off rage off anger.'

'Dammit Sam just go now.' John whimpered his sight now filled with a red haze, 'before I ...'

'Dad I never blamed you, for what happened when I was a baby.'

'Sam?' John forced himself to listen to his baby boy's voice to ignore the shrieking inside his head. 'What do you mean?'

'The accident when I got hurt ... I know it was never your fault dad.'

'But I never ... we never talked much about it how could you know?'

'I dunno but I do, I remember hearing you talk to Uncle Bobby bout it once, about the guy who hit us. But I've always known dad you couldn't do anything like that to me or Dean.'

'I blinded you Sam I was the one who hit you, who forced you to go on that ...'

'No dad it was the Symbiotes not you I know that now, I don't blame you dad. I love you.' Sam cleared his throat and eased his grip on Khan's harness, 'anyway it was only a matter of time before I went blind completely.'

'You didn't know that no one did Sam we didn't even know about that sliver. This is all on me.'

'Stay calm dad please just stay calm and listen to me you have to stay calm and stay as still as you can.'

'I – I don't know if I can do that Sam, they're so strong.'

'You're stronger dad, you know you are.' Sam eased himself forward a little trying to gauge where his dad's voice was coming from. 'Hell you managed to raise me and Dean on ya own and that's saying something.'

'I never wanted to hurt you Sammy.'

'I know you didn't dad, hey remember when you and Uncle Bobby took me and Dean to that amusement park for Dean's tenth birthday?'

'You remember that?'

'Yeah I remember you looked really green after going on that roller coaster with Dean.'

'I wasn't the only one, your brother puked all over the place after that pie eating contest.'

'And yet he still loves pie.'

'Sure does.'

'Dad?'

'Yeah ... Sammy?'

'Tell me about when I was born.' Sam crouched down next to Khan as he moved closer to where he was sure his father was. 'What was I like?'

'You were so tiny Sam, you came four weeks early and gave me and your mom a fright,' John's voice softened as he remembered that day so clearly, 'your mom called me at work and said that she wanted to go to the hospital, she felt something was wrong but didn't know what. So I picked up Dean from day care and went home to find your mom standing on the front step with her bags packed. She said that she had a feeling you weren't gonna wait any longer, so we took her to the hospital and I remember thinking that this was just Mary being Mary again. Next thing I know is ... you're on your way.'

'Dean must've been scared.' Sam said as he tried to imagine his older brother as a scared little toddler.

'Nah he just sat there and said it's gonna be okay daddy, bubba's gonna be fine.'

'Bubba?'

'Yep that's what he used to call ... argh!'

'Dad?'

'They're ahh not giving ... giving up ... ahh fuck.'

'Hang on dad, just keep talking tell me more about when I was born. I didn't know I was premature.'

'A nurse offered to look after Dean for me so I could go in with your mom, barely took anytime at all and there you were tiny red-faced a head full of dark hair and screaming at the top of your lungs.' John chuckled and he felt a little freer before the pain spiked again, panting through it he tried to focus on the memory of Sam's birth. 'The doctors were amazed aside from being a little on the small side you were perfect and your mom was radiant she had this glow to her just like she did when she had Dean.'

'I guess I'm kind of making up for the tininess now.'

'Yeah you keep growing and you'll be taller than me.' John laughed, he laughed and the pain became unbearable. 'Argh Sam you need to get outta here.'

'No dad I'm not leaving you.' Sam said as he tentatively put a hand out and touched his father's leg, 'Dad?'

'God dammit Sam you have to get out of here.'

'No, no I can't leave you dad ... talk to me more about the day I was born, what did Dean say and do?'

'He was so excited, ya know he ... he ... he ahh always knew that you were gonna be a boy,' John forced the words out, while his insides felt like they were turning into molten lava trying to find a way to erupt out of him. 'He sat up in the chair next to your mom's bed and held you so carefully. You put this little hand out and gripped his thumb, I thought that he was going to explode he was that excited.' The strain now evident on his face, sounded in his voice as John desperately tried to fight his internal enemy. 'How do you know how to ... kill ... kill them?'

'Dean and me ... we researched it together.' Sam said proudly, 'he's been helping me learn Braille too.'

'He taught you to read too.'

'He did?'

'Yeah he did, when he came home from kinder he'd sit down with you and show you the words he was learning. I don't think either of you really understood what you were reading but it was great watching it.'

'We both love you dad.' Sam said moving again he managed to seat himself next to his father with Khan on his other side, 'when did you take me home after I was born?'

'The doctors they ahh ... they ahh ...'

Sam felt his father tense up next to him, so taking a deep breath he let his fingers trail down John's arm until he felt his hand, and then without another word he picked his father's hand up and held it tightly, lacing his fingers between John's slightly longer and coarser ones. 'Hang in there dad, you just have to stay really still and happy, calm don't get angry please.'

'Your mom would be so proud of you Sam,' John said thickly, choking on the Symbiotes assault on his throat and chest, 'you've become such a wonderful and brave young man.'

'Nah I'm scared dad, scared and well not that I can do much.'

'Sam ... hey Sam don't let me hear you talk like that.' John said a little sharper than he intended and felt the surge inside of him, he had to contain it for Sam's sake, his son, his blind son needed him. 'Dean was funny when ... when we took you home ... he ahh ... he ahh ...' John's back arched as the pain overwhelmed him completely.

'Dad? Dad? What is it?' Sam cried out his free hand flailing in an attempt to find his father's face, 'breath through it dad please breathe through it.'

Through the red haze of his pain and blood lust, John heard his son begging him to breathe through it, to hang on, 'too hard Sam-my' John bit out but still tried to calm himself down for the sake of his baby boy.

Letting his mind go blank, John concentrated on the love of his life Mary, of his two baby boys and their life together before it all went to hell. He felt a white warmth cover him like a blanket as he slowly calmed down and became still, he could feel Mary's touch on his cheek, hear her soft laugh in his ears, her smile reflected in Sam's, her eyes in Dean's green ones and felt the all-consuming rage start to dissolve in him.

'Dad? Daddy?' Terrified Sam turned until he was kneeling next to his father's inert form, 'dad please you're scaring me.' His hands ghosted over his father's face and chest, 'don't leave me please dad please you can't leave us not now.'

Khan's ears pricked up and he started to growl low and nastily, 'what is it Khan?' Sam reached for his guide dog when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, 'who is it Khan? Who's there?'

Sam knelt next to his father, intent on protecting him to the best of his ability as he listened and tried to recognise the scents swirling around him, but the cloying over-powering stench of blood around his father made it impossible. 'Who's there?' He asked loudly but internally winced when he heard the tremor in his own voice, 'who are you?'

TBC

End note: There will be Dean and the others in the next chapter I promise!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

(See first chapter for details on the challenge)

Dedicated to: MysteryMadchen, and Skag Trendy (happy belated birthday)

S—D

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_'Your mom would be so proud of you Sam,' John said thickly, choking on the Symbiotes assault on his throat and chest, 'you've become such a wonderful and brave young man.'_

_'Nah I'm scared dad, scared and well not that I can do much.'_

_'Sam ... hey Sam don't let me hear you talk like that.' John said a little sharper than he intended and felt the surge inside of him, he had to contain it for Sam's sake, his son, his blind son needed him. 'Dean was funny when ... when we took you home ... he ahh ... he ahh ...' John's back arched as the pain overwhelmed him completely. _

_'Dad? Dad? What is it?' Sam cried out his free hand flailing in an attempt to find his father's face, 'breath through it dad please breathe through it.'_

_Through the red haze of his pain and blood lust, John heard his son begging him to breathe through it, to hang on, 'too hard Sam-my' John bit out but still tried to calm himself down for the sake of his baby boy._

_Letting his mind go blank, John concentrated on the love of his life Mary, of his two baby boys and their life together before it all went to hell. He felt a white warmth cover him like a blanket as he slowly calmed down and became still, he could feel Mary's touch on his cheek, hear her soft laugh in his ears, her smile reflected in Sam's, her eyes in Dean's green ones and felt the all-consuming rage start to dissolve in him._

_'Dad? Daddy?' Terrified Sam turned until he was kneeling next to his father's inert form, 'dad please you're scaring me.' His hands ghosted over his father's face and chest, 'don't leave me please dad please you can't leave us not now.'_

_Khan's ears pricked up and he started to growl low and nastily, 'what is it Khan?' Sam reached for his guide dog when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, 'who is it Khan? Who's there?'_

_Sam knelt next to his father, intent on protecting him to the best of his ability as he listened and tried to recognise the scents swirling around him, but the cloying over-powering stench of blood around his father made it impossible. 'Who's there?' He asked loudly but internally winced when he heard the tremor in his own voice, 'who are you?'_

Now:

'It's alright Sammy it's just me.' Dean's voice broke through the racing thoughts in Sam's mind, startled the teen tilted his head slightly and tried to work out exactly where the voice was coming from.

'D-Dean?' Sam stuttered slightly something felt so wrong, why was Dean hanging back and not with him checking for injuries? _Coz he's not Dean. _

'Come on Sammy we gotta get you outta here ...'

'No, no I can't go with you ... I gotta stay with dad, he's hurt.'

'Dammit Sam don't you disobey me.'

'It's not you ... not Dean.' Sam shuffled back placing himself between his father and his now possessed brother. 'That's why I couldn't work out your scent, the Symbiotes change it.'

'Don't make me hurt you Sam ... Sammmeeee.' As he moved closer to his intended victim Dean dragged the tyre iron he carried along the side of a wrecked car, the metal on metal screeched in the stillness of the night, 'I just wanna play with ya.'

'Dude we haven't played together for years,' Sam fought to keep his voice light and calm but the white-knuckled grip on Khan's harness dictated otherwise. 'Dean please I – I need your help, you have to stay calm and think of happy...' Sam cried out as he felt the brush of Dean's hand on his shoulder, disorientated he fought to get his breathing under control but all he felt was an onrush of pure panic and fear.

'Get away from him.' John ground out, with his strength waning he managed to sit up and to drag himself closer to his youngest, for the first time he realised the devastation these Symbiotes cause, not just the blood lust and hunger but the torment and horrors permanently etched on the psyche of their 'meat-suits' and of their victims. Squinting he looked up at the face of his eldest son, twisted into a mask of hatred and something so dark he couldn't put a name to it, the closest he could come up with was animalistic or feral. 'Dean listen to me, Sam helped me get control again ... he can help you.'

'Who says I want your help?' Dean spat out the spittle glistening on his dry lips, 'dad, dad, dad how could you give this up?' Dean held his arms out to his sides at shoulder height with palms up, 'so much power, so much ... hunger ... so freaking hungry.'

'Dean have you fed yet?' John asked his large hand settling on Sam's shoulder in support, there was the smallest of glimmers of hope flickering in the dark, 'it's important son have you fed yet?'

'You have no right to call me that ... you destroyed them, they're weak now and need you ... but I – we decided to taste the ultimate ... to make this one truly ours forever.' The voice coming from Dean's mouth deepened with an almost Japanese sounding accent. 'You are no longer required.' Before the injured man could react, Dean's fist pulled back and with an inhuman strength smashed it against John's jaw, sending the man sprawling unconscious against the fence before turning to find Sam and the dog gone. 'Come out, come out where ever you are Sammy.' Dean started to drag the tyre iron along the cars setting sparks flying in his wake, the screeching increasing in volume as he searched for his little brother, 'olly, olly oxen free.' He called out in a singsong voice. 'Ya know Sammy this is making me really angry and you don't want me to get angry!'

S—D

Sam huddled in the front of a wrecked car, he couldn't stop shaking and it took all of his waning strength to fight back the tears and panic attack. 'Khan ... Khan go get help, find Bobby anyone ... get help Khan.' He commanded the dog slipping the heavy and awkward harness off him, 'go get Bobby.'

Khan snuffled against Sam's hand and then slunk away into the shadows, his ears upright and twitching as he sought the help his little pack brother needed.

'Olly, olly oxen free.' Dean's voice floated around him as he taunted Sam. 'Ya know Sammy this is making me really angry and you don't want me to get angry!'

_'Not Dean, it's not Dean.' _Sam kept the mantra going as he listened to every sound around him, trying to discern between them, for the first time in a long time he hated his blindness with a passion, it had him feeling weak and incompetent against his brother. Especially when Dean needs him at his best.

A vice-like grip around his bicep made Sam yelp and suddenly he found himself bodily lifted from the car and tossed in the air like a rag-doll. His stomach twisted and cramped with nausea from the unnatural movement, disorientated with not being able to see what was happening or where he was heading Sam gulped and prayed that he would survive this long enough to convince Dean it wasn't him who was doing this, it wasn't Dean killing him.

Landing heavily on his side, Sam panted and swallowed frantically trying to keep the vomit down when he felt that hand on his shoulder again. This time he was flipped over and pulled onto his feet, two fists twisted in his shirt and he could feel Dean's acrid breath on his face, 'dude breath mints would help.' His breath reeked of sulphur, blood and something else that Sam couldn't make out and it was his undoing. Opening his mouth to warn his brother only sealed the deal and all that came out was projectile vomit sprayed all over Dean's chest. 'You little bastard.' Before Sam could stop himself, he felt a stinging slap on his cheek, his lip splitting adding blood to the already foul spew.

The spilled blood stopped Dean from delivering another crushing blow, it vibrated and sung to him, Sam's blood was unique and the insipid creatures inside him were working themselves into a frenzy. Dean blinked and through a red haze he could see once again, horrified at what he had done he dropped Sam to the ground and stumbled backwards, 'get outta here now Sam.' He pushed the words out knowing already that it was too late. With a roar the Symbiotes took control and launched one brother against the other. Saliva dripped from Dean's mouth as he straddled his brother's body, 'I'm so gonna enjoy this.'

'Dean please ... don't let them win,' Sam whispered straining against his attacker, the smell of blood, sulphur and vomit made his stomach roil harder, 'Dean please ... member when ... when I gave you your amulet?'

The swinging talisman caught Dean's eye and for a second he broke contact with Sam, the internal struggle played out on Dean's face, though the only witness was oblivious to it. Dean let out a primal roar before his eyes started to glaze over and he hovered just above Sam's jugular savouring the sound of each beat, _thud, thud, thud, _he watched with detached amusement and inner horror as Sam gulped for oxygen an air of despondency and surrender about him. 'So tasty!'

S—D

Bobby staggered over to where Jim still lay unmoving, cursing silently he checked to make sure that the cleric was still alive before going over to check his other unconscious friend. Biting back the want to kick his ass from here to kingdom come and back again, he checked Josh's vitals and then double checked the ropes binding him.

It all happened so fast that Bobby barely remembered just what happened, one minute they were trying to get Sam to safety and then Dean was out for the count, both himself and Jim were walking wounded, John was somewhere and Josh ... well the only good thing was that Josh was trussed up better than a turkey on Thanksgiving.

'Bobby? Was that ... did he ...?' Jim shook his head and winced immediately regretting the action, 'that was Dean then wasn't it?'

'Damn it Jim Josh must've gotten him, now he's out there and Sam ...'

'We'll find em Bobby.'

'Yeah well 'he aint goin' anywhere.' Bobby glanced down once more at Josh before hurrying back to Jim, 'dammit all to hell Jim, aint right tying Josh up like this.'

'I know but it's the only way for now Bobby,' Jim looked down at their fallen friend and then up to his fellow hunter, 'let's go and find our boys.'

'And their danged blasted father.' Bobby shifted his cap and scratched his scalp before returning it to position, 'stupid, moron, stubborn, idjit of a Winchester.' He continued as they weaponed up and hurried outside.

Although, before they could get off the veranda, Khan burst out of the shadows and came to a skidding halt in front of them. 'Khan?' Bobby crouched down and gave the dog a quick check over, noticing the missing harness, 'where's Sam? Take me to Sam.' before he had the last word out Khan was off the veranda and waiting impatiently for them, taking off as soon as he was sure that they were following him.

A soft moaning sound made Jim hang back a little, he cocked his head and heard it again, sounding a lot like John's voice, 'Bobby I'm gonna check something out, go find Sam.'

Bobby waved his hand in response as he disappeared into the shadows of the salvage yard, his footsteps confident. At least here he was on home ground, he knew his way around the yard as well as he knew his way around the house giving him a smaller edge than he first thought. Anything was a bonus at this stage.

S—D

Jim knelt next to John and checked the large man for major injuries; he was sporting a large bruised lump just under his left ear, a long thin cut down his jaw line and a very vivid black eye. 'You're a mess John Winchester.'

'Yeah well you aint no oil painting yerself Preacher.' John mumbled as he slowly re-entered the world known as Pain. 'Ah shit.'

'One way to put it, is this you or ...?'

'Me ... sorry sonovabitch that I am it's all me, Sam ... Sam did ... he knows how to get rid of the Symbiotes.'

'Are they really gone?'

'Nah he said something bout a ritual to finally get rid of em but ... I got control back just gotta stay ... believe it or not calm and happy.'

'We do need a miracle then.' Jim grinned cheekily as he helped John to sit up.

'Where's ... oh God Dean he's infected ...'

'We know about Dean ... has ... did he?' Jim frowned he hated not being able to get words out properly but the shock and pain he was in coupled with the worry for the Winchesters was just too much. The elderly cleric dropped to the ground next to John and clapped his hand on his friend's uninjured shoulder, 'we will find them John, perhaps Sam has been able to help Dean the way he helped you.'

John stared at his friend for a second before looking away, 'sure hope so Preacher, I sure hope so.'

S—D

Khan slowed down his pace and slowly crouched down into an attack position, he could hear the human behind him but all of his focus was on the scene in front of him. The stench of blood was the first thing to affect him, it was everywhere and the dog felt disorientated for a few beats, slinking lower to the ground he moved with the stealth and grace of a wild predator closing in on its prey.

Bobby watched as the dog dropped and took on the hunter's stance, cocking his sawn-off shotgun and palming the hilt of his hunting knife snug against his hip, changing hands with his gun he stopped and scoped the area when he saw Khan stop, his fangs bared in a silent snarl. Hurrying he caught up with the dog and crouched down next to him, his heart breaking in two when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

S—D

Dean had Sam's wrists pinned under his knees as he straddled his chest, an ugly twisted smirk fixed on his normally handsome face as blood and spittle covered his lips and teeth. 'Mm knew you would taste so good Sammmeeee.'

'Dean ... please ... please remember the soccer game when we won the finals, you helped me ... you ...'

'S-Soccer?' Dean tilted his head to the left and chewed on his lower lip as the memory finally escaped from the Symbiotes and flooded Dean's mind. A tiny Sam with his thick glasses and an oversized uniform jumping excitedly when he kicked his first goal in the soccer final. 'You, you won ...'

'Hurts ...' Sam whimpered, he knew that he didn't have the strength left to work with Dean to get through the hold, 's-sorry Dean ... love you bro.' Sam whispered so softly that Dean barely heard it and finally succumbed to the numbness and the ever-present blackness.

'Sam?' Dean shook his head and scrubbed at his eyes, wildly he looked around before letting his gaze fall on Sam's face, the horror of what he had done dawning on him had Dean dry-retching but unmoving from atop his brother.

The Symbiotes filled with rage over their meat-suit's apparent bout of regret, this was not supposed to happen, they had never come across such anger and such love in one human before. All of the others that they had inhabited over the millennium all thrived on the power, on the rage and on the hunger. But now, now this one and the other connected to them were too weak and too easily swayed for them to stay.

Bobby approached the boys carefully, his shotgun aimed directly at Dean's chest, Khan ran straight to his new young human and hunkered down near his head, whining softly trying to rouse Sam.

'Dean son are you alright?'

'Shoot me Bobby, shoot me please,' Dean begged his friend, wild-eyed he launched himself at Bobby, 'please Bobby shoot me, kill them.'

'No, no aint gonna do that,' Bobby shook his head but kept his gun aimed at Dean as the younger man with a feral light lit his eyes staggered closer to Bobby, 'dammit I can feel em inside me Bobby ... shoot ... I can't ... look what I did to Sam ... shoot me dammit.'

S—D

Just as the first rays of the sunrise appeared on the horizon breaking the solid blackness of the sky, a gunshot echoed from somewhere in the area closely followed by the singing of the birds heralding in the new day.

TBC

Yes I am beyond mean! Mmmmwhahahahaha


	12. Chapter 12

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **See notes in Chapter One

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay but through a very long and boring saga I know have a new internet provider, better service and faster connection for less price the only thing was that I had to wait for the connection to go through which took a little longer than I imagined. Still I'm baaaaack!

S—D

**Chapter Twelve**

**Then:**

_'S-Soccer?' Dean tilted his head to the left and chewed on his lower lip as the memory finally escaped from the Symbiotes and flooded Dean's mind. A tiny Sam with his thick glasses and an oversized uniform jumping excitedly when he kicked his first goal in the soccer final. 'You, you won ...'_

_'Hurts ...' Sam whimpered, he knew that he didn't have the strength left to work with Dean to get through the hold, 's-sorry Dean ... love you bro.' Sam whispered so softly that Dean barely heard it and finally succumbed to the numbness and the ever-present blackness._

_'Sam?' Dean shook his head and scrubbed at his eyes, wildly he looked around before letting his gaze fall on Sam's face, the horror of what he had done dawning on him had Dean dry-retching but unmoving from atop his brother._

_The Symbiotes filled with rage over their meat-suit's apparent bout of regret this was not supposed to happen they had never come across such anger and such love in one human before. All of the others that they had inhabited over the millennium all thrived on the power, on the rage and on the hunger. But now, now this one and the other connected to them were too weak and too easily swayed for them to stay. _

_Bobby approached the boys carefully, his shotgun aimed directly at Dean's chest, Khan ran straight to his new young human and hunkered down near his head, whining softly trying to rouse Sam._

_'Dean son are you alright?'_

_'Shoot me Bobby, shoot me please,' Dean begged his friend, wild-eyed he launched himself at Bobby, 'please Bobby shoot me, kill them.'_

_'No, no aint gonna do that,' Bobby shook his head but kept his gun aimed at Dean as the younger man with a feral light lit his eyes staggered closer to Bobby, 'dammit I can feel em inside me Bobby ... shoot ... I can't ... look what I did to Sam ... shoot me dammit.'_

_S—D_

_Just as the first rays of the sunrise appeared on the horizon breaking the solid blackness of the sky, a gunshot echoed from somewhere in the area closely followed by the singing of the birds heralding in the new day._

**Now:**

With Jim's help John staggered towards the direction where they had heard the shot fired, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst through his chest wall.

'Please God let them be alright.' Jim whispered as he readjusted his grip on his friend and got them move faster.

'Bobby?' John called out seeing his old friend kneeling next to his unconscious eldest child, 'what the hell?'

'Calm down Winchester right now,' Bobby warned John as he spared him a glance, 'I got him with rock salt.'

'Where's Sam?' Jim asked squinting against the rays of the first morning light, 'Sam?'

Khan's quick sharp bark had the cleric leaving the others to find the dog and hopefully his young charge. 'Oh no ... Sam?' With a shaking hand, Jim touched Sam's throat checking for a pulse, holding his breath he counted the slight thready thuds, 'thank the Lord.' He finally breathed out, 'Sam can you hear me?'

'No ... no ... Dean please ...' Sam squirmed and weakly tried to push the probing hands away, 'don't.'

'Sam it's me Jim ... Pastor Jim.' Jim tried to find any major injuries on the boy but the copious amounts of vomit, blood and other acrid fluids prevented him from finding much, 'ah kiddo you sure are a mess.'

'Pastor Jim?' Sam finally stopped his weakening struggles and focussed on the voice so close he could feel the breath on his chilled flesh, 'J-Jim is that you?'

'Yes Sam you're going to be alright.' Jim helped Sam to sit up and then peeled his soiled shirt from his painfully thin frame, 'I think you can do without that,' he kept a running commentary up as he managed to rid Sam of most of the foulness covering him, 'here is my coat Sam, just until we can get to the house.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam's question stilled Jim's movements and there was a small pause, mere seconds that felt like hours to the blind teen before the preacher spoke again.

'Your father and Bobby are with him, Bobby had to shoot him with rock salt.'

'Sh-shoot him?' Sam stammered with a hitch in his voice. 'Is – is he?'

'No, no Bobby got him with rock salt, he's out cold but alive,' Jim cupped Sam's face in his hands and made sure that the boy focussed on what he was saying, 'We can get him back to the house and hopefully perform the ritual on Dean, your father and Josh.'

'They got Josh too?' Sam blinked and stared at the black blotches on the black background that was his constant companion these days.

'They are all going to be fine Sam, now let's get you inside.' Jim slipped the harness back over Khan's head and then pressed the handle in Sam's hand, 'let me help you stand though.' He hoped that by giving Sam a small semblance of independence in helping himself that the trauma of the night would sting just that little less ... help him feel a little less vulnerable.

With shaking limbs Sam managed to get to his feet and gripped Khan's harness tightly, 'let's go home.' He uttered so softly Jim wondered if he had heard Sam correctly.

S—D

An hour later and they finally had the three infected men lying in a sacred circle drawn on the wood floor of Bobby's living room. Sam sat huddled in a warm blanket after a hot shower and changing clothes but he still shivered with tiny chills running up and down his spine, his skin goose-bumped with a heat radiating from it. Khan pressed himself against his little pack-brother and rested his head on Sam's knee trying to give as much support as he could.

Sam jumped when he felt someone move to sit next to him on the old couch, 'it's alright Sam it's just me,' Jim noticed the flinch and suddenly felt annoyed with himself for not warning the lad he was about to sit down, 'how are you doing?'

'I'm okay what about Dean, dad and Josh?' Sam instantly deflected the attention on him back to the infected men.

'They are all lying in the circle, your dad is awake and aware he is staying as calm as he can, Josh had to be sedated while you were in the shower ...' Jim hesitated slightly but then he watched Sam turn his head towards him a questioning look on his young face. 'He was rather violent when he regained consciousness so Bobby gave him a very light sedative that has helped calm him down.'

'What about Dean?'

'He is resting comfortably Sam he woke for a few minutes and is aware of what is going on.'

'So what happens now?'

'Bobby is preparing the ritual, once he knew exactly what he was looking at he was able to pinpoint the correct one. You were spot on with your research Sam, even with the limited resources you had to work with.'

'Nah I ... I tried but ...'

'Sam?'

'I'm completely blind now Pastor Jim, I can't work hunts with dad and Dean anymore,' Sam lowered his face effectively hiding himself behind his longish hair, 'what do I do now I don't want ...'

'Don't want what Sam?' Bobby asked as he joined them, sitting down on the rocking chair. 'What's the matta kiddo?'

'I don't want Dean to forget me.' Sam's voice trembled slightly as he finally admitted his greatest fear.

'Why would Dean forget you Sam?' Jim asked sharing a confused glance with Bobby.

'When he goes hunting with dad, I'm a liability now, well more than usual it won't take long and they'll be gone longer, and longer and ... '

'Dean will never forget you Sam.'

'Yeah ya idjit I can tell ya that for a fact as well as I can't see yer brother leaving ya side any time soon.'

'Dad'll need his help on the hunts Uncle Bobby ... I can't be the ... '

'The what Sam?'

'I can't be the one to make dad mad with Dean, I won't be the one to do that. I've screwed up enough over the years, now I can't see anything ... I'm useless I know and accept that ...' Sam lifted his head and stared sightlessly into the nothingness. 'Where am I going to go?'

S—D

John lay quietly and listened intently to the conversation going on outside the circle, he had tried so hard to stay calm but his baby's confession of his fears had John's heart breaking and the Symbiotes screeching in his head for vengeance. Slowing his breathing deliberately he took slow deep breaths and then concentrated on Sam. His perfect baby, the light of both his and Dean's lives and there was no way that he was going to let him slip away.

The pull of the Symbiotes started to lessen as he focussed his thoughts on setting up a future for his sons. Perhaps it was time to set up a home-base for all of them, after all, all of the hunters he has met since he started this life had a home-base. They could either settle here in Sioux Falls close to Bobby or in Blue Earth near Pastor Jim both were excellent choices although with Jim's parish work and hunting he was away a lot. Bobby stayed close to home and be able to help Sam hone his research skills as well as tutoring him in other areas of the supernatural world.

When he heard Sam's plaintive cry about where he was going to go though, John felt the tears break their levy and cascade down his craggy face. 'I am so sorry Sammy for everything.'

S—D

Dean could feel the weight of bandages on his chest and for the life of him couldn't remember how or why they were there. His stomach lurched and rumbled loudly crying out as though starved for food, for blood. 'No!' He screamed his back arching as the pain and realisation hit him, he had tried to feed from his own brother. 'No, please no!'

'Dean?' John rolled his head to the side and stared at his eldest son, 'you have to calm down, focus son.'

'No!' Caught between the Symbiotes' hold and the pain exploding in his body Dean either didn't hear or couldn't respond to his father as he writhed on the floor, his back arching painfully a second time as convulsions wracked his tortured frame.

Sam lifted his head and concentrated on only his brother, he could hear the pain screeching through Dean's body, he could smell the stench of bile, sweat, blood and sulphur emanating from Dean. Standing he gripped Khan's harness and whispered his command to the dog. Before anyone could react Khan guided Sam safely to the circle just near Dean's head, reaching out tentatively he let his fingers slide over Dean's sweat-dirty hair down towards his face. 'Dean?' he murmured softly. 'I love you bro.'

'Bobby!' John called out despair at being unable to help his boy, 'damn it Bobby help him.'

'Right here John you just concentrate on staying calm yerself ya idjit,' Bobby grumbled as he settled himself on the floor next to Sam and then he turned his attention to Dean. As he tended to the middle Winchester, he kept a close eye on Sam.

Once the worst of the seizures had slowed, he propped Dean's head on Sam's thighs while he poured a thick potion into his mouth, gently stroking his throat to initiate Dean's swallowing reflex. 'That's it son, nice and easy.' He coaxed him as the concoction started to work as Dean's muscles relaxed and his breathing eased; Bobby glanced up at Sam before he gently picked up Sam's hand and moved it to rest on Dean's chest – just above his heart. 'He's a lot better now Sam ... Dean's resting and nice and calm.'

'Wh-when can you do the ritual Bobby?' Sam asked tearfully.

'I'm just waiting for the last ingredient ...' Bobby started when he heard an engine rumble to a stop outside, 'and that is probably it.' Climbing stiffly to his feet Bobby shuffled over to the front door, 'everyone stay inside and stay quiet.' He said as he went outside.

TBC

Oh the angst of it all ... hmmm what will happen to Sam?


	13. Chapter 13

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **See notes in Chapter One

**Author's Note: ** Hope these two chapters make up for the wait. AND yes I can write hurt!Dean just as much as hurt!Sam. hehehehe enjoy!

S—D

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Then:**

_'Wh-when can you do the ritual Bobby?' Sam asked tearfully._

_'I'm just waiting for the last ingredient ...' Bobby started when he heard an engine rumble to a stop outside, 'and that is probably it.' Climbing stiffly to his feet Bobby shuffled over to the front door, 'everyone stay inside and stay quiet.' He said as he went outside._

**Now:**

The living room in Bobby's house was filled mixed aromas and smoke from the various pungent ingredients bubbling away over the small blaze in the fireplace. Josh had woken briefly, violent and hungry he managed to slip his hand out of the ropes and grabbed hold of Sam's arm before Bobby overpowered him and redid the knots making them tighter.

With a tirade of abuse falling from the mouth of his long-time friend, Bobby straightened his shoulders and forced himself to ignore the words, instead he made another dose of the same concoction he gave Dean and then poured it down Josh's throat as quickly as he dared without choking the possessed hunter.

Minutes later Josh succumbed to the sedative effects of the vile liquid and calmed down, lazily blinking and staring up at the ceiling. With all three of the affected men calm and sedated enough with Bobby's herbal mix, the two senior hunters decided it was time to do the ritual.

Jim crouched down next to Sam and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to let him know he was there before he spoke, he could feel the fine tremors running through Sam's overly sensitive frame. 'Sam it's time to do the ritual.'

'What do you need me to do?' Sam asked lifting his head enough to give the preacher a clear look at his face, 'I want to help Pastor Jim.' Even though Sam's eyes were blinded, he could still give a great version of his puppy eyes and no one was immune to them.

'Sam ...'

'No Uncle Bobby I have to help this is my family I have to ... just have to.'

'It's alright son you can help us,' Bobby said tenderly cupping Sam's cheek with his large calloused hand, 'I'll lay out each of the ingredients and tools I need in order so when I need them yer can pass em so I don't hafta go searching.'

'Thanks Uncle Bobby,' Sam smiled briefly flashing his dimples, 'they're gonna be okay aren't they?'

Jim and Bobby exchanged a quick solemn glance filled with worry for all of them, especially the fragile boy next to them. 'Yeah they will be Sam,' Bobby agreed praying that Sam didn't pick up his doubt in his voice.

'I have faith Sam that they will come through this fine,' Jim added, 'now let's get these things in order and get it over with.'

'Sounds like a plan preacher man.' Bobby took a deep breath and then without another thought pulled Sam into a tight hug, 'they're gonna be fine I promise ya kiddo.' He whispered in Sam's ear before letting him go.

S—D

'Ready Sam?' Bobby asked as he placed the last tool on the cloth near Sam's left hand, next to his right was a cloth with the extra ingredients needed to add the pot of brew now cooling on a piece of terracotta tile.

'Yes Sir,' Sam said with as much confidence as he could muster, which was not much he thought absently.

Jim started to pray over the three men, his Latin so precisely enunciated fell from his lips as he walked the edge of the circle sealing it completely with his words. When he came to a stop he took the holy water from Bobby and walking in an anti-clockwise direction, he sprinkled the blessed water but this time he didn't utter a sound as he walked concentrating completely on the task.

Once Jim had finished and taken a seat opposite Bobby and Sam just near Dean's feet, Bobby took a breath and started the actual ritual.

Lightening cracked over the house followed by deafening rolls of thunder as a storm came seemingly out of nowhere. Winds picked up and howled around the house, picking up speed in increments of nano-seconds; it was though the storm was alive and desperately trying to drown out Bobby's voice as he spoke, the Japanese falling from his tongue naturally with an almost musical lilt to them.

'Okay Sam I need the short dagger first,' Bobby said as he finally finished the intricate spell, he allowed himself a small grin while he watched Sam reach out and confidently pick up the first tool and hand it to him hilt first.

Once again, Bobby spoke Japanese touching the blade to the brow of each man, John first because he was the first to be infected, Josh and then lastly Dean. For once, he was glad that Sam couldn't see the next part as he dragged the tip of the blade down each of their sternums, slicing shallow wounds into the taut skin. 'Okay Sam now I need the small bowl,' he smiled again when Sam had the bowl ready for him before he had finished speaking.

Using the blade of the dagger, he dipped it in the pooling blood, once again starting with John and then finishing with Dean, he scraped the blade against the lip of the bowl letting the three different types of blood mingle together in the base of it.

'Okay this time Sam I need the rest of the herbs starting with the crushed vervain.'

Without hesitation, Sam picked up the small dish containing the herb and passed it to Bobby, quickly following up with the next one. Once half of the herbs had been used, Bobby mixed them and the blood together making it into a paste adding extra blood from each of them as needed. Once he had the paste to his liking Bobby looked at Jim and nodded his head, took a deep breath and then explained the next step to Sam making sure that the youngest Winchester was aware of what was about to happen.

'Sam I've finished mixing the paste so now I have to smear it on the chest of each of them, this is going to bring on the Symbiotes' rage as it will draw them out. Now it might get ... did ya wanna go and take a seat out on the porch with Khan while we do this bit?'

'Why wh-what's gonna happen?' Sam asked his fear hitching up a notch.

'The Symbiotes won't give up easily they'll want to hold on to their hosts with everything they've got. Especially yer daddy coz he was the original. They'll make em say stuff ...'

'I'll be fine Uncle Bobby just ... just keep going.' Sam straightened his shoulders and ran his fingers through Khan's thick, soft and long coat, he was so glad that they didn't clip his coat even though he has to wear the harness when working. Sam had always loved long-haired German Shepherds with their silky long coats and wolf-like stance. So when he realised that Khan was one, his memories filled in the missing vision for him finishing his tenuous connection with the dog and making it unbreakable.

Once again Bobby spoke in Japanese as he packed the mixture into the cuts, as he finished with Dean he sat back on his haunches and watched the three hosts as they started to twitch and writhe. 'Looks like it's workin' ... just hang in there Sam okay, if it gets too much for ya ...'

'I'll take you outside for a walk if it gets too bad Sam,' Jim promised as an unholy roar came from John's mouth. Outside the storm had stopped and silence reigned, not even the sound of a bird, or any animal, traffic of any kind it was as if there was no longer any life outside the room.

'You bastards.' John snarled struggling against his bonds, 'let me go, let me go now.'

'Dad?' Sam cried out when he heard his father's voice.

'Where are ya brat? Come here and untie your father ... that's an order Samuel.'

'Just ignore him Sam,' Jim's voice sounded near his left ear giving Sam a sense of security.

'Don't you dare ignore me Samuel, you're my son not Bobby's and not that Preacher's but mine so you do as I say.' Spittle flew from John's lips as the words poured out quickly followed by a string of obscenities, 'lazy little shit ... come and let me go I gotta feed so fucking hungry.'

While John continued his litany of threats and curses Dean's back arched, his eyes snapped open as he roared out in pain and a white-hot rage. As the two Winchester men raged and fought against the ropes, Bobby and Jim turned their attention to the third possessed man, Josh continued to lie passively on the floor, his mouth slack and parted slightly, his eyes hooded and only showed slits of his bloodshot eyes. His left eye the most worrying when Jim noticed a small bleed starting to stain the entire eyeball.

'Josh can you hear me?' Jim pressed his fingers to the pulse point on Josh's throat his own heart missed a beat when he couldn't detect a pulse. 'Oh my Lord, Joshua!'

'What's wrong Pastor Jim?' Sam asked 'what's wrong with Josh?'

'Jim?' Bobby glanced up at the cleric just as Dean managed to free one of his hands. Reaching up he grabbed Bobby's shirt and tried to drag him down towards his mouth, he could hear the call of the older man's blood singing to him. 'Dammit ya idjit quit it.'

Bobby gave Dean a silent apology as he pulled his fist back and connected with Dean's jaw, it wasn't a clean punch or his best executed one either but it did the job, startling Dean enough to let go of him. Taking a deep breath Bobby pulled away from the circle slightly and then he made sure that neither Sam nor Jim breached the circle outline.

'Sammmeeee come on little brother I just wanna play with ya ... have a snack that's all.'

'Not Dean.'

'Listen you snot-nosed little brat if it weren't for me you'd ...'

'...be what Dean? I'm your father remember ...'

'Yeah well bang up job you're doin' _dad _... ya can't even feed me.'

Taking advantage of the father/son bickering Jim and Bobby gave Josh their full attention, momentarily forgetting Sam's presence. 'Start CPR Jim.'

Sam sat up and turned his head in their direction when he heard that, Josh wasn't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. Panicking Sam pushed away from the circle his fingers scrabbling on the floorboards and disrupting the dishes of the remaining herbs. Khan snuffled against his young human trying to get his attention but Sam was lost in his panic. All he could hear were the vicious words coming from his dad's and brother's mouths, the sounds of Bobby and Jim trying to revive Josh and his own harsh breathing. Staggering to his feet, he tugged at Khan's harness he needed to get away, the cloying stench of blood and sulphur choked him as he started to hyperventilate.

'Sam?' Bobby glanced over his shoulder and cursed silently when he saw the youth trying to catch his breath and staggering sightlessly away from the ritual site. 'Dammit ...'

'Go to him Robert, we have Josh back.' Jim spoke softly, tears shone in his eyes as he looked up at the hunter and part-time mechanic, 'we got him back.'

'Sam, Sam I need ya to calm down,' Bobby spoke quietly and slowly as he moved towards the panicked young man. 'Can ya hear me Sam I need ya to calm down?'

'No, no more please ...' Sam hiccupped between ragged breathes, 'I want my brother ... I want Dean.'

'I'm gonna get him back for ya Sam I promise,' Bobby led Sam over to the sofa and with gentle hands managed to get him to sit down, 'I need ya to have a rest Sam, Dean'll need ya soon and ya wanna be feeling better for him.'

'Wh-what about J-Josh?'

'He's going to be alright Sam, he's breathing and everything.'

'Wh-what bout dad? I – I can't hear his voice anymore Bobby.'

'He's fine Sam, remember ya already got him to calm down and get control back from the nasties, looks like he's doing it again.'

'D-Dean?'

'We'll get him back Sam I promise.' Bobby said as he managed to get Sam to lie down on his side, his head pillowed by a cushion, then he tenderly tucked a blanket around Sam's shoulders, 'that's it son just breath nice and slow, I gotcha facin' them all, so ya can relax and listen but ... I want ya to rest Sam okay.'

'Okay,' Sam wheezed slightly as he tried to control his breathing, he had to be alright for Dean, 'but I wanted to ... no I needed to help...'

'You did Sam, ya was a great help and that part is just about over, just gotta get em out now and that's ... the easiest bit.' Affectionately Bobby ruffled Sam's hair and then patted Khan, 'keep him safe boy.' He said before rejoining Jim.

S—D

'Bobby ... what's ... mah boy?' John mumbled as he tried to rid himself of the confusion clouding his mind, he could feel the Symbiotes weakening, their hold there but now tenuous as they continued to starve but still they burrowed deeper making John cry out in pain. 'Get em, ah get em outta me ... Dean ... Sammy!'

Bobby sorted the mixed up dishes and quickly added them to the now cold brew, the pot still perched on the tile once finished he poured a small amount into the silver cup and moved closer to John, 'this aint gonna be pretty or sweet tastin' but it should work ... ya idjit.' Bobby lifted John's head and tilted the cup over his dry lips. The viscous fluid dribbled into John's mouth making him automatically want to swallow and yet at the same time the taste and foul stench made him want to retch and to bring it all back up.

'Drink it all John, don' let em make ya throw it back up,' Bobby warned him as he watched all colour drain from John's face, and then two red streaks stained his cheeks the rest of his face turned a pale, pale green. 'Okay Johnny listen up man, yer gonna hafta fight now, yer fightin' for yer life and yer boys. Ya hear me John. Ya gotta fight.'

John choked the last of the mixture down and then swallowed frantically fighting against the need to vomit it all up. He could feel the hold of the Symbiotes slipping, he had to stay calm and let the stuff work. He brought up his earlier conversation with Sam, his baby, his blind baby. He conjured images of his boys as babies in his mind, letting his memories take over. How radiant Mary looked after each of the births, how she adored their little boys. 'Angels are watching over them.' She said every night after putting them to bed.

Sammy had given him the memories again, his voice cutting through the red-haze of blood and violence and hatred, he needed to hear Sam's voice again. 'Sammy? Are you there son?'

'Dad?' Sam's sleepy voice sounded so far away but he was still there, still with them.

'Sammy ... need to talk son.' John ground out; he could feel Dean writhing next to him, 'don't come too close Sam.'

'No Sam, come close come on Sammy just wanna give ya a bit of a bite.' Dean giggled the timber of his voice changing slightly, 'play time boys and girl ... boys and boys. Here's Dean!'

'Alright ya idjit yer next,' Bobby said as he placed the silver cup on the floor while he manoeuvred himself behind Dean, lifting the young man's shoulders slightly so he could brace him against his legs. With one arm across Dean's shoulders and throat, Bobby used his other hand to pick up the cup and hold it against Dean's lips. Dean clenched his jaws and refused to open his mouth, his green eyes now both flooded with blood stains he stared up at his friend and silently begged him to kill him, to release him.

'Jim I need yer help over here.' Bobby called out, looking up he watched as Jim and Khan guided Sam to his father's side.

S—D

Wrapped in his blanket Sam sat cross-legged next to his dad, the outline of the circle between their legs separating them. Hesitantly Sam reached out and took John's hand in his and held it tightly, 'hey dad.'

'S-Sammy ... l-love you.'

'I love you too dad,' Sam said softly not wanting to disturb Bobby and Jim as they worked to help Dean. 'Dad when this is over ... can ... can we go fishing?' Sam asked.

'Sure ... where d-did th-that come fr-from?' John pushed the words through clenched teeth, his insides felt as though they were melting, turning into nothing but burning hot slush.

'I remember when you took me and Dean ... the – the 'pala got too hot so you found a spot on a river bank and made me and Dean rods out of branches and some string.'

'You-you remem-remember that?'

'Yeah I – I think I was 'bout four?'

'Almost it was a week or so before ... ahh fuck!' John screamed unable to hold it in any longer, he was burning from the inside out as the melted slush turned into molten lava.

'Dad?' Sam cried out as he tightened his grip on his father's hand, 'please don't die dad, I love you ... you can't leave us.'

As quickly as the pain and burning started it stopped, leaving John feeling wrung out and exhausted but just as he opened his mouth to console Sam and to tell him that he was alright he felt a strange sensation deep within his stomach. A churning, wriggling feeling as though something was trying to crawl its way out. 'Oh God.' He cried out as he started to dry retch.

S—D

Jim crouched down on the other side of Dean and used both of his hands to hold the younger man down, effectively pinning him. With his free hand, Bobby held Dean's nose forcing him to open his mouth to breath, as soon as he did Bobby tipped the silver cup and poured the thick fluid down Dean's throat. He massaged the tight neck muscles to keep his swallowing reflexes working as the last dribble slid over the lip of the cup Jim eased his hold on Dean's shoulders giving Bobby the freedom to move, sliding out from under Dean's head he lowered the younger man back to the floor before sitting back and heaving a sigh of relief.

'Two down ... one to go.' He gave Jim a small wan grin and went to pour out the remedy for Josh when he heard John cry out 'Oh God.' Before he started retching. 'Dammit, it's happening quicker than I thought it would, Jim can ya get that silver bowl over there on my desk and hold it under John's mouth?'

'Certainly Robert, but what did you mean it's happening quicker than you thought?' Jim asked as he fetched the large ornate bowl.

'They're on their way out ... if they don't git expelled, they'll go foul and kill the host anyway.'

'Oh Lord.' Jim placed the dish on the floor and then helped the ailing man to sit up before he held the bowl under John's mouth.

With Josh still weak and semi-conscious, Bobby was able to feed him the last of the purging agent, gently he laid him back down and undid the ropes from around his wrists.

Each time he retched and tried to vomit, John felt his strength wanning, he wanted to fight to continue with the purging for his boys but he was so freaking tired. Finally, just as he was ready to give up, he felt something give in his stomach; a cramp snapped the last of the holds a sac of foul fluids including blood and bile surrounding small slithering objects shot up his oesophagus and out of his mouth splattering into the waiting receptacle.

Exhausted John slumped against Jim and gave in to the need to pass out, he desperately wanted to hold Sam and to tell him that it was alright now but it was all too far away for him to focus on. His eyes rolled upwards as he collapsed into a dead faint.

'Pastor Jim? Uncle Bobby? What's happening? What's wrong? Dad? Dad's dead isn't he?' Sam cried terrified when he couldn't hear anything except his own harsh breathing.

'Calm down please Sam,' Jim placed a hand on top of Sam's and squeezed it slightly, 'the Symbiotes are ... out of your father. He's collapsed ... exhaustion more than anything but he's going to be fine.'

'They're not in him anymore?'

'No son, and believe me when I tell you they are the most foul, disgusting creatures I have ever ... it is how you say Samuel ... gross.' Jim said as he hazarded a glance inside the bowl.

S—D

Dean screamed and suddenly round two had started, this time though it was a faster but more violent expulsion of the creatures from their host. The Symbiotes, having been in Dean for only a matter of hours not weeks and months as with John were expelled almost immediately. Unfortunately for Dean, it was as he would later describe it 'like someone shoving a fist and arm down your throat and rip out all of your guts, turn it inside out and then yank it all out through your nostrils.' Fluids and blood poured from Dean's nose and mouth as he bodily jerked with each heave, tears ran unheeded down his face mingling with the watery blood, staining his translucent skin. With an audible pop, the sac flew from his mouth and landed in the silver bowl alongside the one from John. Weak and beyond exhausted Dean slipped into unconsciousness before the sac containing the now dead Symbiotes landed in the bowl.

After then helped Josh expel his invaders, Jim helped an overwhelmed and distraught Sam back to the couch leaving orders that he was not to move an inch before returning to help Bobby clean up.

They untied their friends and gave them all quick washes, sluicing away the foul liquids and stain from their faces, cleaned out the wounds on their chests, flushed them with holy water, rubbed in antiseptic cream in and around the wounds before covering them with soft cotton pads and gauze squares taped over them. Finally, covered them all with thick blankets and tucked pillows under their heads.

While they waited for them to rejoin the 'land of the living', Jim and Bobby cleared away the remnants of the ritual, cleaned the tools especially the dagger blade cleaning it of the combined bloods leaving no trace behind.

S—D

Sam cried out in his sleep as the images burst into his mind in blinding brightness. _The sky and sun more vibrant and bright than he could ever remember, the field filled with yellow daisies made his eyes water, it was too much for him in his dark world. A woman sat in the middle of the field with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes clad only in a white nightgown. The caws of ravens deafened him as their wings bet at his face. Everything swirled and merged, morphing into a pool of multi-coloured vomit before twisting and turning again. As it cleared, he could see the woman once again but this time she held a bloodied knife, her hands stained with blood and a cold smile fixed on her pretty face. At her feet lay the body of a young man._

The cup of coffee dropped from Bobby's hand and smashed on contact with the tiled floor as Sam's screams of terror more than startled him. He stared in horror at Jim before running back into the living room. 'What the hell? What now?'

TBC

Yes they will get a rest from the angst ... well kind of ... and yes a break from the pain hehehe for now!

Am heading towards the end of this little story, three or four chapters to go. Then we'll see what happens ... Thanks for reading and reviewing please accept my thanks and hugs for every review. I appreciate them more than you will ever know.


	14. Chapter 14

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I have written a reply to a challenge so it will be both an adventure and good fun. MysteryMadchen posted this challenge on the CWESS and it was too good to pass up. So this story is dedicated to MysteryMadchen for her wonderful reviews to my stories and for posting this fantastic challenge/prompt.

**Challenge/Prompt: **Blind Sam story, either of him as a teenager or an adult where the blindness is John's fault. It could be him accidentally hurting Sam, somebody seeking revenge, or as a result of John's lack of attention to his son. Multi-chapter. Involving at least Sam, Dean, and John.

S—D

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Now:**

_Sam cried out in his sleep as the images burst into his mind in blinding brightness. The sky and sun more vibrant and bright than he could ever remember, the field filled with yellow daisies made his eyes water, it was too much for him in his dark world. A woman sat in the middle of the field with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes clad only in a white nightgown. The caws of ravens deafened him as their wings bet at his face. Everything swirled and merged, morphing into a pool of multi-coloured vomit before twisting and turning again. As it cleared, he could see the woman once again but this time she held a bloodied knife, her hands stained with blood and a cold smile fixed on her pretty face. At her feet lay the body of a young man._

_The cup of coffee dropped from Bobby's hand and smashed on contact with the tiled floor as Sam's screams of terror more than startled him. He stared in horror at Jim before running back into the living room. 'What the hell? What now?'_

**Now:**

Dean sat on Sam's bed with his little brother propped against his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around the pitifully thin chest and his other arm supporting Sam's head. 'It's okay Sammy, I gotcha.' He kept repeating as Sam rode out the last vestiges of his nightmare, 'I'm right here with ya.'

'Dean son you right up here?' Bobby asked breathlessly, he had come to a skidding stop just outside the boys' room and just in time to hear Dean's quiet words of support and comfort.

'Thanks Bobby, we'll be down soon,' Dean yawned and glanced at the sunrise appearing in the window bathing the salvage yard in a warm glow of reds and gold. 'What time is it?'

'Bit after six, ya'll can stay in bed a while longer if ya like, it was a late night last night.'

'Mmm, thanks Bobby but I wanna get up, don't want to sleep right now.' Sam said as sat up a little more but kept himself firmly entrenched in his brother's arms, 'sorry if I ...'

'Aint no reason to be sorry kiddo,' Bobby scratched at his beard, 'was up anyways with Jim talking.'

'You been to bed at all Bobby?' Dean asked taking a better look at the older man, the dark smudges under each eye and the greyish complexion beneath the beard and stubble.

'Yeah m'fine had to keep an eye on ya'll, yer daddy and Josh are still sound asleep in the living room, yer dad's fever broke last night and Josh's about a half hour ago.' Bobby moved closer to the bed so he could give Dean a quick check up. 'What about you kiddo?'

'M'fine Bobby, just tired.' Dean tried to dodge Bobby's hand but with Sam propped against him he had nowhere to go.

'Mmm we'll see so you two gonna lie in or come down?' Bobby gave Dean a look that clearly said _you will let me check you out, sooner rather than later, _with Sam blissfully unaware.

S—D

With Khan at his side Sam deposited his breakfast dishes in the sink and headed outside for a while. Dean was in the living room helping to check on their dad and Josh with Bobby and Jim so Sam finally had a few minutes of solitude: Precious and rare minutes.

He found a seat on the top step and carefully lowered himself down, the rays of the morning sun caressed his face and warmed him even though it was just a partial warming. His heart and mind still felt cold and isolated to the rest of him. His dream kept repeating in his mind, like a needle stuck on a record, in permanent repetition. The woman's face was smudged out, like the pictures of people on TV who wanted their identity kept secret, their blurred features did nothing though to hide their true voice. This is what the lady was like, she was so familiar but without her saying anything and with her face just a blurred mess Sam had no idea who he was dreaming of. The most disturbing part of the dream for Sam was the body lying at her feet. That body he knew so well, as well as he knew his own.

'Hey kiddo want some company?' Dean asked shutting the door with a bang to let his brother know he was coming outside.

'Yeah sure.' Sam shrugged and slid closer to Khan to make room for Dean to sit down.

'Hey Sammy?'

'Yeah?'

'I ah, shit this is harder than I thought it'd be ...'

'What is it Dean?'

'I'll ahh ... I'll promise to stay away from you if that's what you want.'

'What?' Sam yelled his confusion was overpowered by his sudden anger, 'you ashamed of me?'

'What? No! No nothing like that.'

'Then why do you want to be away from me?'

'Sam ... Sammy I – I damn it, I thought that you might not want to be around me right now.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Coz of that Symbiote mess, God Sam I tried to drink your blood ...' Dean choked on his own words as fragments came back in the full gory glory of technicolour. 'I wanted to kill you.'

'No, no it wasn't you Dean ...'

'But Sam ...'

'no Dean, it was the Symbiotes, they controlled you, you had no ... I knew it was not you just as much as it wasn't dad or Josh,'

'how can you be so forgiving Sammy?'

'coz there's nothing to forgive ...' Sam shrugged, turning his face in Dean's direction as he took his sunglasses off, 'I need you bro I can't do this without ya.'

'Geeze Sammy, chick-flick much?' Dean nudged Sam's shoulder with his as he took a good look into his brother's eyes. Sightless, unfocussed and dull but still that vibrant green, a shade paler than Dean's own green eyes but they had that icy water quality, the colour of the ocean. They were still Sam even if he couldn't use them anymore.

'Whatever jerk,' Sam sighed he wished so hard that he could still see Dean's face, he could make out the shape of his head, the shadows and features were non-existent but he knew that it was still Dean he could see. 'Do ... do you think Dad'll let us stay here a while longer?'

'Not sure ... why Sammy?'

'No reason I guess,' Sam shrugged and swallowed deeply, 'I just ... I know my way around here and ... and I ...'

'You're nervous about going somewhere different?' Dean finished for the kid, not wanting to let it out that he held the same kind of fears for Sam.

'He's gonna leave me here or with Pastor Jim isn't he?' Sam asked his entire demeanour changed as he spoke, before Dean's eyes Sam shrank in on himself, the tenuous grasp on his self-confidence was gone and in its wake was a frightened and fragile child.

S—D

Dean made sure that Sam was well out of earshot when he went to talk to their father; he was determined to make sure that John was not going to leave Sam behind. If Sam couldn't go then Dean was not going to go hunting with their father either.

If it came to it, then Dean would find a place for just the two of them. A small smile played on his face at the thought of that, he had never, ever considered getting a place and putting down roots. The open road, with his baby, his brother and father that was home to Dean now that was all about to come to a crashing end. He could feel it like a punch to his gut.

'Dad can I speak to you a moment?' Dean asked as sat down on chair next to the couch, where John was resting – under duress or rather under threat of Bobby's shotgun.

'Yeah sure Dean what's on your mind?' John asked blinking up at his son, 'where's Sammy?'

'He's out walking Khan,' Dean said as he fidgeted in his seat trying to find the right words, his bravado slipping with each second of silence.

'Out with it Dean, what's on your mind?' John asked though he had a good idea what Dean wanted to talk about and if John was really honest with himself then this was the last conversation he wanted to have.

'Are you going to leave Sam behind here or with Pastor Jim?' Dean asked his words coming out so fast they started to run into each other.

'Dean I ...'

'No listen to me dad, Sam is already upset enough about going completely blind, he's so self-conscious even more than he has ever been.'

'Dean it's danger...'

'I don't care at the moment what I do care about is Sammy. Now if you leave and get on with the hunt then I can't stop you but ... I am not going with you.'

'Dean listen to me, Sam can stay here with Bobby, we'll make sure to come by as often as we can.'

'Dad you didn't hear me? I ... am ... not ... going ... with ... you!' Dean forced himself to keep his voice low and calm but his anger and frustration twisted and morphed into something very real and tangible.

'Dean think about this ...'

'I have done nothing but think about it since we got rid of the Symbiotes dad.' Dean snapped wearily, 'I'm not going to argue about this ... Sir.'

'Neither am I ... we'll be heading out in a week.'

'The three of us?'

'Dean...'

'Sorry Sir it's all of us or just you ... Sam and me will be fine.'

'Dean...'

'We'll get somewhere close by so Sam can work with the institute, I'll get a job...'

'and what? Dean listen to yourself, you'll never last a life of domestic bliss,' John spat the words out, his anger rising exponentially as he stared at his defiant son. 'You think that you and Sam can have a normal life, wake up Dean there is nothing normal about this or about Sam, you wouldn't last more than three weeks before you're climbing the walls. You're a soldier Dean, my soldier I need you to watch my back. Sammy will be fine with Bobby.'

'John!' Jim hissed he heard what John had said just as he walked into the room with Sam at his side.

John twisted around ready to argue with Jim when he saw his youngest son standing stock still next to the preacher. 'S-Sam?'

Dean spun around, eyes wide in horror as his gaze fell on his brother's face, 'oh God Sammy ...'

'It's okay Dean honest, I'll be fine.' Sam pushed the words out, 'Khan upstairs.' He urged the dog next to him; all he wanted to do was to curl up somewhere and not have to talk to anyone. He was of no use to anyone now anyway.

'Sam please listen to me ...' John tried to get his youngest' attention but Sam continued to stumble along next to Khan, 'Dean talk to him tell him ...'

'Tell him what dad? I don't agree with you so why should I say anything at all to him?'

'Damn it Dean, I am still your father and I am still Sam's father not you.' As soon as the words left his mouth John paled, he watched as Sam came to a stop and turn in his direction. Ever so slowly Sam lifted his left hand to his dark glasses and slipped them off exposing his vacant eyes to his father.

'I know that I am more of a liability to you now than ever before and I am sorry dad ... I am sorry that I will never be the son you want, just don't forget to look after Dean.'

'No, no this is not happening,' Dean yelled jumping out of his seat he ignored the spiking pain from his still healing abdomen, 'dad I already told you, I am not going anywhere with you. It's either both me and Sam or neither. There is no other option, I am not going to leave Sam not now, not ever.'

'Dean please you ...' Sam tried to give his brother a way out, to alleviate some of his guilt but deep down he was so relieved to hear Dean declare where he wanted to be.

'There is no discussion, I am still your father and the two of you will do as I say.' John snapped, he was beyond angry now especially as seeing both of his boys want to argue with him in front of everyone. He was not going to have his authority questioned in front of anyone, but especially Bobby who already had too much to say on the way he has brought up the boys.

'I will agree with you on one point dad,' Dean said his voice dangerously calm; 'there is no discussion because there is nothing to discuss. Sam and me are staying here in Sioux Falls, if Bobby doesn't mind we'll stay here with him until I can get a job and get us our own place. We'll have somewhere for you to bunk whenever you come into town. I do hope that will be on a regular basis dad but that is up to you.'

An audible click silenced the argument and everyone turned their attention to Bobby who stood in the doorway with his shotgun cocked and ready and aimed directly at John. 'Now this stops now, I aint gonna have all this yabberin' in my house. Especially seeing how upset young Sam here is getting so this ends now.' Bobby declared in a clear voice, 'Dean you and Sam are more than welcome to stay here until you find your own place and I know of a job for ya, mechanic friend of mine is looking for someone to work with him, he specialises in classic car restorations. Sam I already got the papers for your enrolment at the institute school program to help ya git caught up and to learn Braille afore ya git to senior high. John there's a bed here for ya and like Dean said one will be with them too, but I aint gonna have ya try and wheedle ya way round Dean and git him away from his brother.'

'Now listen to me Singer ...' John hauled himself off the couch, in his mounting anger he didn't feel the pain of his injuries, all he felt was the searing rage building low in his gut.

'Listen to reason please John, Dean will be able to protect Sam and that is the most important thing. He needs stability and he needs protection, what if Bobby gets called out on a hunt? Who looks after Sam then? Same for me ... Between the parish and the hunt how can I look after Sam?'

Dean opened his mouth to wade into the argument again when he noticed that Sam was no longer standing at the bottom of the stairs. Moving as quickly as his still healing body allowed him, Dean glared at his father and then disappeared upstairs after his errant brother.

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean called out smiling when he finally found Sam sitting on the floor against the wall near the only window in the room. 'Hey kiddo ... hey there Khan.' He gave the sleek German shepherd a long pat and scratch around his ears, 'how ya doing Sammy?'

'Dean ... dad really doesn't like me being around him does he?' Sam asked as he picked at the scab on the back of his right hand. Most of his superficial injuries from the beatings he received at the hands of his father and brother while they were controlled by the Symbiotes, the small cuts on his hands were now scabbed and fading fast. The scabs itching like crazy and on the back of his hand easy to find even without sight.

'Stop picking at that,' Dean scolded Sam and gently slapped his fingers away, 'I guess dad really doesn't know how to deal with your blindness even though ...'

'Yeah I know even though I've been going blind gradually since I was a baby dad still didn't accept that I was going to be permanently blind ... I'm not mad with him not really, I'm just tired of it all.'

'Tired of what kiddo?'

'Tired of the fighting, of feeling like I can't do a thing on my own anymore, I am just tired of trying to be the perfect son when I know I never will be.'

'Sam dad does love you, you know that don't you?'

'Yeah of course of I do ... he just doesn't understand.'

'True but that's where I come in, we can make it work ya know Sammy. It's not gonna be easy but we can do it.'

'Can you really stop hunting just like that?'

'Sam honestly, I admit it's gonna be hard ... but ya never know once you're more settled and confident with Braille and Khan here maybe we can take on the odd easy hunt on weekends? I'm sure Bobby would be able to filter a few our way. But on our terms Sam and no one else's if you don't feel like hunting then we don't.'

'Have I ever told you lately that I have an awesome big brother?' Sam smiled brightly; feeling more relaxed than he has in a helluva long time, his dimples even made an appearance. When Dean saw the smile on his brother's face complete with dimples he knew deep down he had made the right decision. It might be tough, and he'll miss hunting like crazy but for Sammy then he'd make it work.

S—D

John and Josh headed out on a hunt together exactly a week later, ending one of the tensest stand-offs in the history of the Winchester family, well their generation of Winchesters anyway. Dean and Sam spent most of their time either walking around the salvage yard working with Khan, or working on the Braille books on loan from the institute. Dean decided to learn the Braille system alongside his brother so if they weren't working with Khan they were safely ensconced in Bobby's library.

John threw himself into training with Josh, both wanting to regain their fitness and both hungry to return to the hunt. Jim and Bobby tried to play diplomat and to end the Winchester war but nothing they said would change John's stance on the matter. In John's mind he was sure that Dean would change his mind that his eldest son wouldn't last more than a month working a legit job and taking care of a house and his blind brother.

'I'm leaving boys,' John announced after he packed his truck, 'Dean you coming or what?'

'God Dad give it a rest.' Dean groaned not wanting to fight with his dad when he was heading out for a hunt, 'take care of him Josh ... pound some sense into him if you get a chance.'

'You can count on it squirt,' the big man clapped Dean on the shoulder before moving to stand in front of Sam, 'you take care of your brother ya hear Sam, he's gonna be the one who needs it not you.'

'Yeah I know Josh, you take care of yourself and dad will ya?' Sam smiled shyly, his smile fading when he recognised his father's scent, 'take care on the hunt Sir.'

'You take care too Sam ...' John hesitated for a second before giving Sam a quick one-arm hug and then pulled away, 'right we're off, I'll speak to you soon Jim, Singer.'

'Winchester,' Bobby nodded his head at the younger man, 'Josh let me know how it goes but should be a simple salt and burn.'

'You two take care of each other,' Jim shook hands with John and Josh before he moved back to stand next to Sam. 'Be safe.'

'I'll ring you in two days Dean,' John said as he climbed into his truck, 'see how things ...'

'Go on dad get outta here.'

Sam waited until he heard the big truck roar to life before he picked up Khan's harness and walked towards his favourite walking path, he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Dean would join him.

S—D

Jim had to leave two days after John and Josh, an emergency came up in his parish in Blue Earth and he was needed in the capacity of Pastor of his church leaving just the brothers and Bobby at the salvage yard. Going from a household full of men to just the three of them was quite a shock in a way; suddenly it was quieter and seemingly calmer.

And then it hit Bobby and Dean what else was different, Sam was smiling and laughing again. He was relaxed enough with just them around him to let his guard down.

For Sam though, night was still the hardest time for him, his dreams constantly plagued by the faceless woman, her victim always the same only the methods she used in the murder changed with each dream.

Sam sat frozen in the front seat of the impala. Today was another milestone for Sam, a trip to the stores with his official seeing-eye-dog Khan, Rumsfeld stayed at home with Bobby, it was going to be a big deal for both the younger Winchester and his dog.

'Do we have to go in?' Sam whined as he fidgeted with his glasses once again.

'Yep we sure do, first we have to get the stuff for Bobby or we go hungry tonight, second you have to get used to being around other people and three it'll be good for Khan to work in a crowd.' Dean turned in his seat to face his brother, 'for me too Sammy, you've worked so hard and I am ... ah damn it I'm proud of ya kiddo. There we've turned it into a chick-flick moment.'

Sam chuckled and shook his head, 'okay let's get this over and done with.'

Sam stood straight and proud next to the impala while Dean finished fixing Khan's harness, _I can do this, nothing to it at all. Blind people do this all of the time so it's gonna be a breeze, ah who am I kidding it's gonna be a disaster. _

'Ah earth to Major Sam, hey dude whatcha doing?' Dean gently tugged on Sam's sleeve trying to get his brother's attention, 'dude you're starting to weird me out.'

'Huh? Oh sorry Dean I was miles away,' Sam gave his brother a tremulous smile, 'guess we should get the shopping done huh?'

'Yep that's the plan Sammy.' Dean shook his head and tried not to laugh at his younger brother, 'so whatcha waitin' for? An engraved invitation?'

They continued their easy banter as they entered the smaller local market; Bobby thought it would be easier on Sam instead of the bigger one at the shopping centre where it is more crowded and noisier.

'Hey kid bout ya dog,' a stranger's voice cut through Sam's morose thoughts, coming to a stop he felt Dean move slightly in front of him.

'Yes Sir?' Sam asked as innocently as he could muster.

'That a guide dog?' The security guard gave Khan a cursory glance before returning his attention to the young men in front of him.

'He's allowed to take him in there,' Dean said immediately going on the defensive.

'Yeah no probs with that,' the guard said his smile reflecting in the tone of his voice, 'we have a lot of customers from the blind institute so we set up an aisle for ya to use with ya dog without worrying about others. A lot of the products have Braille signs as well; a few of the students helped us make them.'

Dean blinked in shock, this was so different to their last foray into the shopping world, 'thanks dude we appreciate the heads up.'

'Yeah no worries, good looking dog ya got there too.'

'His name's Khan.' Sam said softly his shyness kicking in again.

'If ya need any help just give me a yell, name's Neil.' The security guard introduced himself to Dean and Sam. He was in semi-retirement and enjoyed working as security for the small market. He knew most of the regular customers from the last ten years by name and was the best source of information on anyone at anytime in Sioux Falls. He had heard of the brothers staying out at the salvage yard with Bobby Singer and was pleased to finally meet them, especially young Sam.

'My niece's daughter goes to the blind institute, she's classed as legally blind but can still see a little.' Neil explained as he walked with them into the main part of the store. 'You go to the institute?'

'I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam,' Dean introduced them to Neil when he saw Sam's shyness ratchet up another notch. 'He's starting in their education prep course next week.'

'Ah you'll love it Sam, my Trina is doing the same course, she's out here living with me and the wife while her parents do whatever they do.' Neil laughed and shook his head enjoying his own private joke. 'Okay I'll leave the two of ya to get ya shopping done, talk to ya soon.'

Dean laughed as they left the security guard and headed into the store pushing the shopping cart with Sam and Khan close to him staying between him and the shelving.

'Look mommy that man's got a big doggy,' a little girl's voice squealed excitedly.

'Leave him alone Maria ... ' the little girl's mother snapped, 'he's blind.' She added with a hiss.

Dean tensed, he stopped walking and glared at the woman, 'it's alright Dean leave it alone.' Sam said sadly, 'it's gonna happen.'

'Some people I swear Sammy ...' Dean snarled loud enough for the woman to hear, 'small minded ...' his voice trailed off but the look the woman now bore said everything, he smirked and gave the woman an exaggerated wink as the brothers walked away, 'you're right Sammy, so let's go get some Lucky Charms.'

S—D

Dean finally placed the last item in their full shopping trolley and steered them towards the register aisle Neil had told them about. As he put everything up on the belt Dean took the time to quietly watch Sam. His younger brother stood with a tense posture, with his head tilted slightly allowing him to hear clearly and to pick up on the different scents around them. He saw the white knuckled grip he had on the dog harness and the way he tensed even more if someone brushed by them too closely.

'You doin' okay there little bro?'

'Yeah I guess ... ' Sam let his voice trail off as he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

'What? What's wrong Sam?' Dean immediately went into full on protective big brother mode, hating the fact that it could be anyone around them sending shivers through Sam.

'I – I thought ... the voice sounded so familiar.' Sam turned around trying to gauge which direction the voice came from but there were too many, the sounds of the shop itself were too distracting with the voice-overs and advertising jingles intermixed with the recorded music, bells and the ringing of the tills became too much for him. Sam felt himself sway drunkenly, as he became more disorientated, his head buzzed and felt so heavy, panicking slightly he gripped Khan's harness with his right hand and swept his left one around trying to find Dean. But, instead he knocked a stand filled with packs of candy. The small hard sweets clattered to the floor.

'Dean?' Sam cried out mortified that he had done something to bring attention to himself, 'Dean where are you?'

'Right here dude, I'm right here.' Dean's warm hand pressed against Sam's chilled skin, 'it's okay Sam.'

'I ... I want to go home Dean.' Sam whispered miserably, 'I hate shopping.'

Sam stood next to the cart as Dean paid for their purchases and reloaded the trolley; the sales attendant was nice enough but Sam still felt the burn of humiliation on his cheeks and all he wanted to do was to go back out to the impala and hide.

S—D

'Dean where are we going?' Sam asked when he noticed that they weren't driving towards Bobby's place.

'I ah want to show you something,' Dean answered cryptically and refused to answer any more questions until he stopped the car and turned the key off. 'I have a surprise for you Sam.'

'Wh-what is it?'

'Well I saw the ad for this house the other day and came to have a look at it while you were with Bobby in the yard.'

'I thought you were taking a nap.' Sam snapped, 'I'm tired Dean I just want to go home.'

'I want to show you this place Sammy, if you like the feel of it then it's ours.' Dean got out and hurried around to Sam's side, within minutes he had Khan back in his harness and Sam walking next to him as they headed towards the small cottage.

In walking distance to Bobby's house, but far enough off the road not to be seen by passer-bys; the yard was fully fenced and large enough for Khan to have some room to play and roam when not working with Sam. A single story cottage without any steps made it easy for Sam to get around. But what both brother's liked was the feeling of a home when they walked into the house.

'Wow Dean it feels ...'

'So you feel it too?' Dean beamed, 'I thought I was imagining it.'

'Nah you weren't it feels like home.' Sam grinned running his fingers over the breakfast bar, Dean guided Sam through the two bedrooms and bathroom, the living room, kitchen and dining area. It was small but easy to maintain and was very affordable, all Dean needed was Sam's nod of approval and scrawled signature and it will be their new home.

'What about furniture?' Sam asked, 'we haven't got any...'

'Well the landlord has some in storage they said that we can use, and Bobby said that he'll help with what he can. Dude Bobby is our next door neighbour literally we share the same fence line.'

'Wow so he'll be really close by.'

'Yep and the institute is only a few minutes away too.'

'Sounds too good to be true',' Sam laughed as he crouched down next to Khan and nuzzled the dog's soft fur, 'we have a home Khan, we finally have a home.'

S—D

John watched the boys as they moved around the small house, a grin playing on his lips as he remembered how he got rid of Josh, now no one will come between him and his boys. He had already gone through the house after following Dean there, he knew exactly where all of the windows are, doors front and rear. He also knew just how far it was to the fence surrounding Bobby's.

Now all he had to do was to find himself his own base of operations, watch the boys until the right time presented itself and then, then he would once again re-establish who was the head of this family.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in getting this update posted. I have to slow down a wee bit my good shoulder has finally given way on me, which just happens to be my right one, (I'm right-handed.) It looks like I have bursitis in the shoulder joint and maybe some tendon wear and tear as well. So for now I am on my happy pills, and typing a little slower. Been just over 14 years since my original accident so I guess I've been lucky for my good shoulder and arm to last this long. So bear with me and I will get this story moving ;0)

S—D

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Then:**

_John watched the boys as they moved around the small house, a grin playing on his lips as he remembered how he got rid of Josh, now no one will come between him and his boys. He had already gone through the house after following Dean there, he knew exactly where all of the windows are, doors front and rear. He also knew just how far it was to the fence surrounding Bobby's. _

_Now all he had to do was to find himself his own base of operations, watch the boys until the right time presented itself and then, then he would once again re-establish who was the head of this family._

**Now:**

'Hey Khan, where's Sammy?' Dean greeted the big German shepherd giving the dog a hard rub over his back, he grinned as the animal arched into his touch. 'Spoilt or what?'

'Or what Dean?' Sam answered as he joined his brother and his guide dog, 'I was in the bathroom, anything wrong?'

'Nope, not that I can think of.' Dean answered happily, they had settled into their small home a month ago and Sam was thriving; already regaining his weight and health from the ordeal he went through during the Symbiote attacks. He was sporting a healthy tan after spending a lot of time with Khan outside in the yard working, playing or just hanging out. His long hair had sun-kissed streaks through it matching his tanned skin and all over healthy glow.

Three days a week Sam attended the blind institute and was slowly regaining his self-confidence and independence, the other two days he spent with Bobby until Dean finished work so the youngest Winchester was always protected.

'How was work?' Sam asked while he busied himself making their coffees Dean watched in awe as his little brother moved confidently around the kitchen, placing their mugs side by side, on the bench directly in front of the coffee pot before going to the fridge for the milk while he waited for the coffee to finish bubbling away. 'Dean?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked and then shook his head, 'sorry dude … yeah work was good, got a three day weekend this week.'

'How come?' Sam tilted his head slightly listening for the last hiss of coffee before pouring the steaming fluid into their mugs.

'Boss is going to pick up a new shipment in Sioux City so I got Monday off,' Dean answered taking his coffee from Sam he watched his brother carefully add milk to his own cup before putting it away, 'damn Sammy you are awesome you know that?'

'Huh? Why?' Sam blinked his unfocused eyes seemingly looking straight at Dean.

'You just made a pot of coffee from scratch poured it out and never … man I leave a trail.'

'I know.' Sam chuckled, 'I clean it up.'

'Little bitch … so ah feel like doing some training?' Dean asked hoping that he sounded casual enough about it.

'Huh I guess … why?'

The dreaded question – why? When Sam was little nearly every second word he uttered was why and then as he got older it morphed into 'why not?'

'Feel like run and well I got talking to Bruce about a few things.'

'Bruce?' Sam grimaced; Bruce was his physio and trainer at the institute and was one of the reasons why Sam was starting to look so healthy. 'What have you two cooked up?'

'Just a way for us to go running without wearing out Khan here,' Dean nodded towards the guide dog seemingly following the conversation with his eyes as he watched between the two human pack brothers.

'Okay now you got me curious,' Sam grinned, 'actually it'll feel good to go running I've been cooped up all day with classes.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'How are things going?'

'I'm ahh acing most of them, Braille is getting there I guess.'

'Why what about it?' Dean stopped searching for his running shoes and returned his focus back to his brother.

'Nothing, just … well the others in the class most of them have been using Braille nearly all of their lives…'

'Don't sweat it kiddo you'll pick it up in no time!' Dean clapped Sam's shoulder, 'so you ready?'

'What about Khan?'

'I think he can stay inside, more protected here.' Dean said glancing down at their precious third member of their little family. 'Khan bed … have a rest dude.'

The big dog stretched as he stood, meandered over to Sam and got a pat and cuddle, and then he moved over to Dean for the same treat before heading towards his large faux fur bed by the fireplace. With a snuffle and a 'humph' Khan went around in circles until he found the perfect spot and then he pawed at it for a few minutes, tested it and then snorted with contentment as he laid down and rested his muzzle on his fore-paws, he watched Dean and Sam with half-lidded brown eyes.

'He's in bed Sam I don't think we'll have to worry bout Khan,' Dean laughed as he watched Sam easily fix his running shoes as his younger brother stood and stretched to his full height Dean couldn't help but smile and admire the kid, he had come such a long way in such a short amount of time.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Are you okay? I mean are you happy?'

'Okay random.'

'No reason … I was just wondering we haven't heard much from dad and …'

'I miss the hunt sometimes but not to the point where I'm gonna run out the door and go hunt something down.' Dean kept his voice tone and volume controlled so Sam could hear just how sincere he is, 'we'll return to the hunt when you're ready Sam and not a moment before. Anyway I love working on the classics, I mean my baby is special but some of em are so sweet.'

'Okay so we gonna run or what?'

'Okay Bruce gave me this band, it's kind of a weird rubber band,' Dean placed the band in Sam's hand to let his brother get used to the feel of it, 'the idea is to keep side-by-side as we run so no loping off on those giraffe legs of yours. By keeping the band between us I can guide you but you'll be virtually running on your own.'

'What if we get separated?' Sam asked nervously.

'That is the beauty of this little band, by keeping hold of it between us, I can guide you through the run, you're running independently and we can't get separated.'

'Cool so where do ya want to run?'

'Well what if we run to Bobby's driveway to test it and then work it out from there?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Sam gave his brother a full on Sammy smile complete with dimples and wrapped his arms around his older brother, now they were the same height it was so much easier for Sam to judge where to aim for with the odd hug.

'What's that for?' Dean asked though he happily returned the hug.

'Just … thanks.' Sam's muffled reply came, 'for everything.'

S—D

With the running band between them they walked to their gates, getting used to the feel of it and just how far apart they can wander. 'You ready for this Sammy?'

'Let's go.' Sam tried to sound more confident than he felt but when Dean moved around to keep between him and the road, Sam suddenly felt better, like he did when he was younger. Dean was there and this was going to be safe and easy.

Gradually they picked up the pace, the band snug between them kept Sam and Dean linked and grounded. Dean risked a glance at his brother, even from the side he could see the happiness shining on Sam's face and he knew right there and then that he had done the right thing. Giving Sam that extra feeling of freedom and independence was the best medicine the kid could've had.

'You okay Dean?' Sam asked breaking into Dean's thoughts and startled him.

'Huh? What's wrong Sam?' Dean flustered obviously caught in his musings.

'Just wondering if you were okay, you're so quiet …'

'Yeah I'm good Sam, I'm just enjoying running … with you again.'

'I know what you mean.' Sam slowed down his pace until they were walking, turning his head he focused on the shadow that was his brother, 'this feels right again Dean.'

S—D

John followed his sons as they jogged down the road; he had to give it to Dean in finding a way for them to train … together. Over the last month, John had set up camp not far from the brothers, an old shed with a perfect view of the house. He bided his time watching them and taking note of their routines. He hated to admit it but they had managed to make it work much to his dismay even Dean seemed to enjoy his 'domesticity' though that will change sooner than Dean thinks. Just a few more tweaks to his plan and he will have what he wants, Dean by his side and Sam safe with Pastor Jim, there was no way he could trust Singer now, not after the older man sided against him.

He rubbed at the sweat beading on his forehead, every so often he felt as though he was burning from the inside out but it was worth it for the power, for the strength it gave him. It didn't take John long to realise that he had one maybe two Symbiotes in his system. They were not as controlling or as strong as they were before but still fed his need for the strength to get through all of this. He gulped down the water sating his thirst, another annoying side effect; he drank water incessantly now trying to quench the fire in his gut.

Occasionally, he could hear them demanding his obedience but for the most part he could ignore them, letting them fester instead.

S—D

Dean and Sam finally reached Bobby's gates and took a moment to catch their breathes before walking up to the house to visit their friend and mentor. Sam stopped suddenly and listened intently his knuckles white as he clutched the band.

'Sammy what is it?' Dean asked all of his good humour gone when he saw the paleness of his little brother's face.

'N-not sure D-Dean,' Sam stammered his free hand flexed in front of him to try and regain his balance, 'f-feels like …b-being watched.'

'Okay Sam we're gonna start to run again, we're gonna go straight to the house, Bobby's truck is there so he's home.' Dean spoke as calmly as he could but kept staring around them trying to catch a glimpse of anyone lurking in the shadows. A slight movement, to anyone else a probable breeze shifting the leaves of a tree, but to Dean's trained eye it was so much more. 'Run Sam, run now.' He urged Sam.

The two boys took off running as fast as possible within the boundaries of safety for Sam, the band now more than just a training tool, it was the link keeping them together.

S—D

Rumsfeld's barking had Bobby cursing as he pulled himself out from under the car and to squint into the sunlight. He wasn't expecting any customers or anyone else though the Winchesters didn't need an invitation they could drop by anytime.

'Sam? Dean?' Bobby frowned and cautiously pulled the sawn-off shotgun out of its hiding place in his work-shed when he saw the brothers coming in hard and fast. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw them running with just some sort of band between them. 'Boys?'

'Hey Bobby,' Dean panted softly, 'mind if we drop by?'

'What the freakin' hell?' Bobby looked from one brother to the next and back again. 'Dammit Sam yer nearly fallin on yer feet there.'

'Someone's watching us Bobby,' Dean gently pried Sam's fingers from around the band and then placed his brother's hand on his own shoulder, 'come on dude let's get you inside.'

'I can feel them … s-someone's th-there.' Sam twisted his fingers into the cloth of Dean's shirt, he ducked his head as he felt his panic rise.

The whistling of a bullet startled the three hunters for a nano-second before Dean and Bobby flanked their vulnerable youngster and hurried him inside, Rumsfeld leading the way, her head low and the growl coming from her belly.

Another bullet whizzed past them and lodged itself in the door jamb; whoever it was seemed happy to play with them for now.

'Dang blast it,' Bobby cursed as he felt the red hot burn in the back of his left leg, letting go of Sam's arm he pitched forward and tried to stop himself from falling. 'Ah fuck it all.'

'Bobby?' the boys spoke in unison.

'Dean what happened?' Sam asked Dean.

'Bobby you alright?' Dean asked Bobby.

'Dang fucking blast it,' Bobby cursed as he checked the wound, 'it scratched me but ahh freaking hurts, dang blast idjit.'

'Dean?' Sam asked again fear sneaking into voice making him sound even younger, 'Bobby what happened?'

'Bullet creased me that's all Sam, I'm alright kiddo.' Bobby panted out as he pulled himself upright and then lurched over to a chair, 'Dean can ya check the doors and windows for me? Make sure the salt's down.'

'Sammy you sit here with Bobby okay?' Dean asked touching Sam's cheek gently, 'I'll be right back.'

'K-Kay D-Dean.' Sam nodded his fingers twisting the band as he tried to calm himself, 'I c-can f-feel him Dean.'

'Who Sam? Can you work out who?' Bobby gritted out through clenched teeth, he knew that Dean would take care of his leg soon enough but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

'Da-Dad.' Sam stammered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**How Long Ago Did It Happen?**

**Disclaimer: **No money has passed hands; only naughty thoughts have passed in imagination.

**Author's Note: **

Sneaks a look out from behind the computer monitor and cautiously checks to see if anyone is still there … Hellllllooooooooooooooo?

So sorry for the absence of late, been battling the flu over the last two weeks and never-ending pain from my two shoulders and neck; POUTING not meaning to whinge but it's been hard to focus on the computer screen for any length of time. So please, please, please accept my big apologies I promise I will try to be better from now on.

Flu turns into full on chest infection … pout grows, something stuffs up my FF alerts and nothing is coming to my inbox, one day here and the next all gone … to the Spam file ARGH I have no idea why but now I know it wasn't coz FF itself was not working!

So between coughs, sniffs and wheezes here is the long awaited next chapter …

S—D

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Then:**

_'Dean?' Sam asked again fear sneaking into voice making him sound even younger, 'Bobby what happened?'_

_'Bullet creased me that's all Sam, I'm alright kiddo.' Bobby panted out as he pulled himself upright and then lurched over to a chair, 'Dean can ya check the doors and windows for me? Make sure the salt's down.'_

_'Sammy you sit here with Bobby okay?' Dean asked touching Sam's cheek gently, 'I'll be right back.'_

_'K-Kay D-Dean.' Sam nodded his fingers twisting the band as he tried to calm himself, 'I c-can f-feel him Dean.'_

_'Who Sam? Can you work out who?' Bobby gritted out through clenched teeth, he knew that Dean would take care of his leg soon enough but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell._

_'Da-Dad.' Sam stammered._

S—D

**Now:**

'Where Sam? Where's dad?' Dean asked trying desperately to sound calm and in control, when all he wanted to do was go and confront John, to put this shit to rest once and for all. He glanced over at Bobby, taking in the pain etched lines around his eyes and paleness of his features and then he looked back at Sam, who looked like he was ready to keel over at any minute. _Fuck you dad, why can't you let us be? _Another volley of gunfire had them all dropping for cover, the bullets hissed through the air embedding in the walls and shattering windows.

'Gonna make him pay for that with more than just money.' Bobby grumbled as another window exploded into tiny shards of razor sharp glass. 'Boys ya'll alright?'

'Yeah think so Bobby,' Dean answered and then turned to where he last saw Sam, 'Sammy? Where are you dude?'

In all of the confusion Sam decided to stop John before he could seriously hurt Dean and Bobby. It was because of Sam John was acting like this and so Sam had decided not let his brother and friend suffer anymore.

Tentatively reaching out in front of him with one hand while balancing and crawling along with the other Sam managed to find the back door; rising to his knees he listened carefully for signs of movement but all he could hear was the gunfire. Swallowing down on the lump in his throat he knew he had to get up and moving before Dean realised that he was gone. Standing upright he took another deep breath and moved off, using the carcasses of the old cars as guides he made his way in the direction of his father. He wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense his father's presence just as keenly as Dean's or Bobby's. Although with his dad he was getting a darker feeling, sparks of black instead of silver type feeling.

As he moved closer to the older man, flashes of red and gold filled his eyes making him falter for a second. Steeling himself he straightened his shoulders and forced himself to keep going, he could feel the Symbiotes in his father as though they were in him. Swallowing he licked his lips and stopped walking, instinctively Sam knew that his father was directly in front of him. 'Dad,' he spoke in a clear voice with just the slightest tremble to it. 'Dad stop it please.'

John frowned when he heard that familiar voice from behind him; _damn for a blind kid he can move silently _turning slowly he levelled the gun at Sam's chest a smirk smeared across his handsome face. 'What are you doing out here Sam?'

'Please dad stop this, you don't have to do this.' Sam stepped closer by two small steps and then stopped again, with the red and gold flares flashing in front of his eyes again. 'You don't have to hurt Dean and Bobby.'

'What makes you think that I want to hurt them?' John snarled but a spike of confusion took the heat out of his voice, 'what are you doing here Sam?'

'Please daddy don't do this.' Sam stepped a little closer only to trip on a small rock and stumbled into his father. Shocked John tried to catch Sam and juggle the rifle at the same time, but Sam fell harder than John anticipated causing him to drop the rifle.

S—D

'Sam where are you?' Dean called again worried that Sam had been hit by one of the bullets he stood up and stared around panicked, 'Sam!'

Just then a single shot sounded outside but this time the bullet was no where to be seen. 'Dean go!' Bobby ordered the younger man as he struggled to get up, 'go on git.'

'Sam!' Dean roared as he sprinted out of the house, 'Sam damn it answer me!'

'Dean!' Sam's fear-filled voice echoed through the car yard, 'Dean please help!'

'Sammy?' Dean ran towards the direction of Sam's voice skidding and slipping on the rocks and mud, 'where are ya kiddo?'

'Dean please over here.' Sam called out frantically; Dean stopped and got his bearings before taking off again, 'Dean.' Sam called one last time giving Dean the last direction he needed.

'Oh God Sammy what happened?' Dean panted out as he dropped to his knees next to his brother, 'what happened?'

'Dad … Dean please is he … help dad.' Sam tearfully begged his brother, he had John's head resting on his lap, his long fingers flittered over his father's face and were stained with blood, blood smeared over John's face and all over Sam.

'He's breathing Sam,' Dean confirmed for his brother as he pressed his fingertips to his father's throat, 'what happened?'

'He … I … I slipped and … and I … think. I think that … dad dropped the rifle and … it went … went off.' Sam tried to get his thoughts together but he was fighting a losing battle.

S—D

John slowly cracked open one eye and tried to workout where he was; he was lying in a bed but not a hospital room, it was a small but comfortable bedroom, with pale blue walls and white curtains fluttering in the breeze.

But as try as he might John found that he couldn't open his right eye, panicking slightly he lifted a shaking hand and probed his face. He could feel thick bandages covering his eye, wrapped around his head was an anchoring strip of cloth. The other worrying factor was that he had no pain, he felt for the lack of a better word … numb.

Slowly he tried to push himself upright but fell back against the pillows dizziness assaulting his senses and stirring up nausea, 'what the fuck?'

The door opened just then, but it barely registered with him as he fought to regain his composure and to remember what happened.

'Dad?' Dean's voice broke through the fogginess and made him try to focus on his eldest son's face, 'how ya doing?'

'Dean? What the fuck? What happened?' John demanded his voice sounding strained and rasping to his own ears.

'I brought ya some drink and pain killers,' Dean placed the small tray on the floor next to the bed and helped his father to sit up before handing him the pills first and then the glass of water, 'I'll bring ya some sandwiches in a few.'

'Dean what's going on?' John forced himself to try and stay calm and almost succeeded until he realised that his left wrist was cuffed to the bed frame. 'What the fuck is going on?'

'What do you remember dad?' Dean asked watching his father carefully as he sipped his drink.

'What … I – I remember going on the hunt with …' John frowned as he stumbled over the most basic information.

'Do you remember what happened on the hunt?' Dean asked his voice tinged with sadness.

'Did this happen on the hunt? Is that what you're trying to tell me son?'

'Nope didn't happen on the hunt, you put Josh in the hospital do you remember that?'

'I what?' John shook his head and immediately regretted it when his headache morphed into a life-zapping assault on his brain.

'You put Josh in hospital he's gonna be okay, pissed and wanting to do the same to you when he gets out.'

'What did I do?'

'You put a knife between his ribs dad,' Dean hissed he so wanted to stay angry with his father but the pain and utter confusion written across his father's face brought him back a little. 'You knifed him and left him on the side of the road, the thing that saved him was an anonymous tip to 911 and I'm guessing that you had a twinge of guilt?'

'I – I don't remember Dean,' John fought back the rising panic, his mind feeling as though a black hole had taken up residence, 'I – I remember leaving with Josh …'

'Dad you tried to kill Sammy.' Dean blurted out unable to hold it back any longer, 'why dad? Why Sammy?'

'I what? No, no that's not … I swear I …'

'Dad listen to me, you took pot-shots at me and Sammy when he got to Bobby's place, you winged Bobby and then stalked Sammy …'

'I … please Dean I …' John sat back and ran his fingers over the thick bandaging again as he tried to reign in his rampaging thoughts and unhelpful vivid images from his imagination. His stomach decided to add to the cyclone developing inside him. 'Oh God Dean get away from me.'

'What is it dad?'

With a roar John lashed out with his unfettered right hand, pink flecked foam splattered across his lips, 'get them out of me.'

'Dad? Dad calm down please … calm down.' Dean was torn between leaving his father alone with his demons and letting him go so he could help him. 'The Symbiotes? Please don't tell me that they're still there?'

'ARGH, no not all of them … think there's one or two …' John let out a primal scream, his chest heaved as he tried to pull in oxygen, he felt as though he was being suffocated. 'Where is the snotnosed brat? What he needs his big brother to fight for him now?' The voice coming from John's mouth bore little resemblance to his own gravely tenor, it was slightly higher in pitch almost nasal and had a heavier but undefinable accent. 'Gotta end the little shit then I'll be …' John stopped speaking and a cold sneering smirk formed on his face twisting his features into a grotesque parody of his natural good looks.

'Then what dad? Or whoever you are? What do you want with my little brother?'

'He's gotta die, snivelling little brat aint worth the air he breathes.'

'Who are you?'

'Don't you sass your father boy or you will …' John screamed and bucked on the bed fighting against the restraints as he tried to regain control of his own body and mind. 'De-Dean g-get Bobby.'

'Dad…'

'Get Bobby … c-can't hold … g-gonna kill me.' John writhed and spat out more bloodstained foam, 'now Dean.'

Dean watched his father for a couple more seconds and then he turned and left without uttering another sound pulling the door closed behind him. As he took a deep breath Dean pulled out his cell and rang Bobby, without any preamble he filled his friend in with what John had said and rambled, he asked for help and then hung up before his voice cracked and his emotions bubbled over. He had to stay in control for Sam's sake; he had to keep it together until they found out exactly what was going on with John.

Suddenly feeling more than just tired, Dean sauntered down the hallway in search of his younger brother, he headed towards the first place he could think of, a small smile played on his lips when he went into their bright living room and found Sam sitting against the wall with Khan virtually wrapped around him.

'Hey Sammy,' he spoke quietly but clearly so he wouldn't startle his blind brother.

'Hey Dean, how is he?' Sam asked as he buried his face in Khan's thick fur.

'Not sure what's going on, it looks like the …'

'The Symbiotes are still there, there's two still in him,' Sam cut in lifting his face up he seemingly looked at his brother.

'How?'

'How do I know that?' Sam smirked humorously, 'it's weird Dean but I could sense them?' Sam shook his head and tried to find the words to explain the sensations he had felt. 'The Symbiotes are still in dad trying to control him, it was like two gold sparks and I could feel a heat come from them when I was close to him.'

'Wow … Sam … wow.' Dean combed his fingertips through his spiked hair and blew out a deep breath, 'it's kinda like a Shining thing going on huh?'

'Dean …'

'Can ya sense anything? Or just spooky shit?'

'Dean!' Sam whined, 'don't …'

'Aww come on Sammy just think about what we could do … the money…' Dean teased pleased to see a small smile on his brother's face, 'actually it is pretty cool Sammy.'

'Do you think Bobby will be able to help dad?'

'Now how do you know I called Bobby?' Dean stared at his brother in shock, not sure at all about this shining thing Sam's got going on now.

'Can hear his truck,' Sam giggled as he climbed to his feet, 'too easy Dean.'

S—D

'Coffee Bobby?' Sam offered the older man still mindful of the fact that Bobby's arm was still bandaged, 'I've just made some.'

'Thanks Sam,' Bobby nodded and winked at Dean, 'sounds good, so whatcha idjit of a daddy up to now?'

'He doesn't remember anything after leaving to go on the hunt with Josh,' Dean answered all signs of his initial good humour gone; 'he has no idea about what happened with Josh, shooting at us or stalking Sammy.'

'He aint just sayin that?'

'Nope, and geeze Bobby when I was talkin' to dad and the Symbiotes tried to take over … his voice changed actually it was like a voice coming out of his unmoving mouth, he was trying to keep it under control but started to spit up this bloodied foam. I believe him Bobby, but I thought that the ritual …'

'Seeing as though there was a helluva lot of em, it might notta been strong enough to git all of em.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Repeat the ritual and strengthen the magic a little more.' Bobby took the proffered mug of coffee from Sam and watched in awe as the younger man gave Dean his coffee, brought a plate of sandwiches over and took his own seat at the table with his own coffee in front of him. 'Thanks Sam.'

'Yeah thanks dude … you'll make a great little housewife one day.'

'Hardy ha Dean, now was it salt or sugar in the blue bowl?' Sam teased before becoming serious again, 'Bobby I could sense the Symbiotes in dad, there's two left.'

'Yer could sense them?' Bobby asked as he repositioned his cap a couple of times, 'how if ya don't mind me pryin?'

'It was like a heat when I went near him and I could see two gold sparks.' Sam explained making air-quote marks when he said see. 'Maybe that's why they …'

'They what Sammy?' Dean asked although he had come to the same conclusion.

'They want me dead … I mean if I can sense them or whatever it is I get then they can't hide in their hosts.'

'And breed as easily ya might be on something there Sam.' Bobby praised the teenager, just as he was about to add to the theory a loud crash and animalistic screams came from inside the spare bedroom. Khan sat up and positioned himself in front of Sam, his hackles raised and fangs bared as he felt the presence of something unnatural and evil.

'Dad.' Dean and Sam spoke in unison.

'Dean go and see what the hell is goin on in there, Sam I need ya to git on the computer for me.'

'Bobby…' Sam started to argue, 'I don't need to be …'

'Sam I need ya to look up a few things I need for the ritual and I aint that good with Braille.'

S—D

'Dad?' Dean cautiously opened the door and peered inside the room, his father sat on the floor with his wrist twisted awkwardly where it was still cuffed to the now upturned bed, 'what's going on?'

'Dean? Let me go son, I gotta get outta here before …'

'Before what dad?'

'Before I kill Sammy, I remember … well they forced me to remember what I did to Josh and then to Sammy.'

'Dad … just need ya to hang tight Bobby's here and working on a new ritual.' Dean said as he crouched down in front of his father but far enough away to stay safe. 'Dude what did ya do?'

'Huh?' John blinked his good eye and then stared at his rapidly swelling limb. 'Dunno.'

'Dad … you got flash burns in your right eye when the gun went off between you and Sam, the bullet grazed your temple but your eye got burnt. The Doc said that ya'll be fine but for a while it'll be like ya blind in that eye.'

'B-blind?'

'Just like Sam, exceptin' that your's is only temporary and only one eye,' Dean answered flatly, he hoped that by keeping his father calm and talking the Symbiotes wouldn't be able to take over again. 'I need to help you dad, your wrist might be broken.'

'Hunhh.' John squinted at his eldest's face, 'doesn't hurt though.'

'Owkay, dad can I … I need you to sit still and let me help you.' Dean moved with slow and deliberate movements keeping a close eye on his father as he undid the cuff from around John's wrist and then helped his father get up. He guided his father towards a wooden chair in the corner by the window, the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed. With a small shrug he reproduced the cuffs and with a flick of his wrist he had his father's good arm cuffed to the handle of the built-in-robes. 'Sorry dad.'

'Get yer paws off me ya little punk,' John snarled, 'what took gutless to finish me off? Need to tie me up? Didn't know yer were into bondage Dean.'

'Shut up.' Dean snapped, 'okay dad if you're listening your wrist is sprained but not broke so I'll strap it for ya.'

'Aww does little Deanie need to fix daddy?' John taunted his son, 'come on Dean man up, let me go and then we can finish off the brat whatcha say? Just be you and me then kiddo.'

'Shut the fuck up.' Dean snapped, 'dad I'll be back,' he added wearily, he was starting to feel bone tired, no not just tired, he was feeling a bone deep exhaustion.

'D-Dean?' Sam's tentative call came from just outside the door.

'Sammy? Come on kiddo … come in here and we can all play together.' John called out the voice now so child-like sing-songed, 'come on in and play a while Sam-my.'

'I said shut the fuck up.' Dean snarled pulling his fist back he went to punch his father, in the last nano-second he pulled it and his fist became embedded in the plaster wall next to John's face.

For a heartbeat no one moved or said anything, shocked at his own actions Dean slowly pulled his fist back and cradled it against his chest, without another glance at his father he turned on his heels and escaped the room.

'Dean? Dean what happened?' Sam reached out tentatively seeking his brother, 'Dean?'

'Here Sam,' Dean finally answered him and gently took Sam's hand into his own; 'I'm okay.'

'You don't sound it,' Sam pulled away slightly when he heard the pain-filled hiss coming from Dean, 'what happened? You hurt yourself? Did he hurt you?'

'Ah dammit, my fist had an argument with the wall,' Dean shrugged, internally squirming when he saw the frown deepen on his brother's face, 'dammit Sammy you got that shining thing going on again?'

'No I just know you.' Sam replied, 'Bobby's ready with the ritual.'

S—D

'No I am not going anywhere.' Sam said stubbornly crossing his arms and tried for a full on death glare at his brother, 'I'm not moving.'

'Sam it's too dangerous for you to be here.' Dean argued back, 'what if something goes wrong and he gets free, I don't want to risk it … risk you.'

'Not your decision it's mine … and that won't happen anyway.'

'What you got a crystal ball now?'

'Nope I just know that you won't let anything happen to me.' Sam grinned, 'I've got Khan, you and Bobby protecting me … I have to Dean please I have to make sure.'

Dean shook his head in disbelief, Sam still managed to pull off the forlorn puppy eyes perfectly, the glazed over unfocused blindness adding to the effect. 'Dammit Sammy, this is no game …'

'It's my life Dean.'

'Listen ya two yahoos, I aint getting' any younger, an' the ritual aint gonna last for-eva so if ya finished bitchin' can we git on with it?' Bobby interrupted the brother's escalating argument. Both boys closed their mouths and both managed to look chagrined and suitably chastised.

S—D

Although the boys lived next door to the salvage yard, Dean drove Sam and Khan the short distance to Bobby's house, Bobby had already taken John back there, after giving him enough sedative to keep him pliant but conscious. Adding to that Bobby cuffed the big man's hands behind his back and gagged him, making sure that the Symbiotes couldn't give him a headache on the way home. The older hunter was paranoid enough not to take extra precautions even for the extremely short trip.

By the time the two boys arrived, Bobby had John lying on the floor in the middle of an unbroken circle, surrounded by candles and bowls of pungent homemade incense. Around the outside was a thick circle of rock salt, John was bare-chested with intricate designs drawn on his skin with chalk for now the gag firmly in place.

'Bobby?' Dean called out as he came inside with Sam and Khan close behind him.

'In here idjit,' Bobby muttered loud enough for them to hear, 'ready?'

'Yeah … ah whatcha doing with that knife?' Dean asked as he watched Bobby sterilise the silver blade.

'Dean I need ya to hold yer father's legs, whatever happens don'tcha let go of em,' Bobby ordered as he ignored the question and look on Dean's face. 'Sam you stay back there with Khan, I can't do this if I'm watching ya too.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam mumbled.

'D-Dean?' John moaned under the gag as he started to stir, his gruff voice muffled by the cloth.

'Right boys we doin' this?' Bobby asked as he carried two bowls over to the circles and placed them just outside them.

'Yes Sir.' Dean and Sam answered in unison, with a supportive squeeze to Sam's shoulder Dean steeled himself and got into position.

Swallowing deeply Dean placed his hands over John's ankles and leaned down with his own weight effectively pinning them to the floor. Bobby waited until Dean gave him a nod confirming he was in position and then he gave Sam one last glance before he started the chanting.

The flawless Latin fell from Bobby's lips as he mixed the ingredients in one of the bowls, as he continued with the chant he smeared the concoction over John's abdomen. He paused to catch his breath and for the anaesthetic attributes in the herbs to work, and then he picked up the silver knife and held it above John, he started to speak again but this time the language was unknown to both Sam and Dean so they could only listen and hope that it was going to work.

With a flick of the blade Bobby pierced the skin just above John's naval and cut an incision about two inches long. He heard the harsh intake of air when Dean realised what he was doing but thankfully the younger man said and did nothing but tighten his grip on John's leg.

Bobby worked with precise and efficient movements as he slid his fingers into the cut sweat poured down his face as he continued to utter the strange language and work his fingers into John's abdomen.

Suddenly, John's back arched and a muffled scream filled the now silent room, forcing himself to ignore the writhing of the big man, Bobby kept his fingers in the incision probing until he found his quarry. With one fluid movement he pulled his fingers free dragging a small slimy sack out of the incision and dropped it in the empty silver bowl. He started to pray in Latin once again as he doused the sack with the rest of the paste and for good measure holy water. He plunged the knife blade into the sack and sliced it open. A foul stench permeated throughout the room, choking the three men. With watery eyes Bobby focused on the contents of the bowl one last time as he finished the ritual. Exhausted he slumped his shoulders and sat back on his haunches taking a moment to gather his thoughts and emotions.

'Ya can let him go now Dean,' Bobby croaked out, as he lifted his head and looked at the younger man a weary look on his craggy face, tears brimming in his eyes he gave Dean a curt nod and then slowly stood up. Before he could finish working on John, Bobby had to destroy the contents of the fouled bowl. Slowly he climbed to his feet and carrying the bowl to the fireplace he shuffled stiffly and slowly before crouching down to poke at the fire. Without another thought he tossed the bowl and its contents directly into the flames.

'Getting to danged old for this shit,' Bobby muttered as he got back to his feet and made his way to his position next to John once again. 'Why don'tcha see to Sam while I finish up here?' Bobby inclined his head in Sam's direction but kept his gaze fixed on Dean's face, 'we got em Dean, they're finally gone.'

Dean blinked and tried to focus on Bobby's face, 'you cut em out?'

'Had to make sure this time Son, go and git to yer brother he'll be getting frantic over there on his own.'

'Thanks Bobby,' Dean rasped as he climbed to his feet and went over to explain things to his little brother.

S—D

Sam and Dean jogged together along their driveway their band held loosely between them, Khan trotted along in front of them acting like a bodyguard, making sure that no one was going to surprise them.

It had been a week since Bobby did the ritual and cut the Symbiotes out of John's abdomen, Dean had taken Sam home to their place, wanting to put a little distance between Sam and their dad until it all calmed down completely.

Now, now they were going to host a small BBQ, with Bobby, John and Josh as their guests, 'I have to go and do some shopping Sammy, wanna come with?'

'Yeah okay,' Sam nodded as they slowed to a walk, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy? You okay? I mean we can put this off for another week or so if you like.'

'No, no it's okay … Dean do you … do you think that dad will stop being mad at me?'

Dean came to a complete stop and stared at his younger brother, with an incredulous look on his face and a blank mind. After two aborted attempts at speaking Dean swallowed and knew that he had to give Sam an answer. 'Sammy … Sam … dad was never mad with you.'

'He wasn't always affected by the Symbiotes Dean …'

'Yeah I know Sam …'

'But dad he always seemed mad with me, like he was … like he wanted to send me away and blamed me for being blind.'

'Sam no … no that's not …'

'It's okay Dean I'm not upset or anything I understand it, him more now.'

'Sam listen dad never blamed you … he blamed himself more than anyone else.'

'Why?'

'Coz he couldn't protect you when you were a baby with the accident.'

'Oh,' Sam said simply and then he started to walk again, scuffing his toes as he shuffled along their driveway, stopping suddenly he turned and lifted his face slightly towards the sun, 'I'm fine Dean … just a little tired.' He answered before Dean could ask the question.

'Dude will ya stop doin that.' Dean complained, 'sometimes Sammy that shining of yours.'

S—D

Dean pulled the impala into the empty park for the disabled, their brand new sticker displayed on the windscreen helped make life a lot easier, especially with Sam still so skittish when amongst large crowds of people.

Although, for this shopping trip Dean decided to go t the smaller local grocer than the larger one at the mall, he didn't want Sam stressed about anything and Khan was welcome in the store without question. 'You coming Sam or you wanna wait in the car?' Dean asked as he watched Sam, his brother sat quietly absently twisting his fingers in the strap of Khan's harness, 'Sammy?'

'Dean when Bobby … when Bobby did the ritual and cut the Symbiotes outta dad.'

'Yeah what about it?'

'Ya know I told you about the heat and gold sparks?' Sam asked as he finally slipped his sunglasses on and readied himself to get out of the car.

'Yeah what bout them?'

'I felt the heat go but the gold didn't go straight away, it ahh took a while after he burned them for the gold sparks to disappear.'

'What about now Sam? Can you feel them now?'

'No, Dean do you think that dad … what if dad didn't want to get rid of them?'

'What? He … No, no Sam he definitely wanted them gone, they were driving him crazy Sam.'

'Oh okay.' Sam smiled in his brother's direction and gripped Khan's harness a little tighter. 'Are we gonna do this?'

S—D

Sam tightened his grip a little more and felt himself relax slightly when Khan pushed himself against his legs. 'Thanks boy.' He whispered.

'What a gorgeous dog,' a girl's voice startled Sam but he managed to cover it enough and tried to ignore her when he smelt a strong but sweet floral perfume. 'What's his name?'

'Khan,' Sam replied wrinkling his nose at the strength of the girl's perfume.

'Wow he's gorgeous oh I'm Jordan by the way.'

'I'm Sam,' He tried to sound more confident but all Sam could do was secretly wish that Dean would come and save him.

S—D

Dean frowned when he realised that Sam had wandered off while he was talking to the owner of the store Karl Stone. Giving his apologies he set off to find his errant brother and to give him a lecture about not staying close when he rounded the end of the aisle and found his brother talking to a very pretty brunette with bright blue eyes, a sexy smile and was nicely endowed with an amazing pair of breasts. 'Ah Sammy … What am I gonna do with you?' he chuckled when he saw the blush creeping up Sam's cheeks and the "deer trapped in headlights" look written over his face, 'time to save ya kiddo … from ya self.'

'Hey Sammy been looking for ya dude.' He said loud enough for both his brother and the girl to hear him coming. Khan snuffled and stared at his pack brother with an almost amused look in his brown eyes.

'Dean?' Sam called out the sound of relief palpable in his voice.

'Hey little bro who's this?'

'Dean this is Jordan … Jordan this is my brother Dean.' Sam introduced them with a shy smile.

'Oh nice to meet you Dean, I was just telling Sam what a gorgeous dog he has,' Jordan smiled a little too brightly for Dean's taste and his own smile slipped a little.

'Yeah same here Jordan is it?' Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it gently, 'we gotta get going dude, if we're going to get this done.'

'Huh? Oh yeah, nice to meet you Jordan,' Sam held his hand out but the girl ignored it when Sam's glasses slipped a little and she could see the strange glowing red and gold rims of his sightless eyes. Dean watched as her demeanour changed completely, she dropped her hand and patted Khan's head, scratching behind his ears, 'nice to meet you too Sam.' She said before she turned and hurried away.

S—D

John slowly stood up and with a shaky hand reached for his jacket, the long arduous task of dressing now complete. The last few weeks were certainly an eye opener for him, and even John had to wince with that thought. His thick white bandages were replaced now by a black eye patch and with his unshaven face and slightly longer than normal locks did make him appear very pirate like, much to Dean's amusement.

The last week had allowed him to spend time in Sam's shoes and it had changed his opinion of his younger son forever. He had always been in secret awe with his youngest and the way that he had dealt with his failing eyesight over the years. But now, now he had had a chance to experience exactly what Sam was going through and what he had gone through, even if it was just a sample, a brief glimpse into his life.

Squinting John tried to focus on the door knob, a simple enough task to place his hand on the handle, turn it and open the door. Something he had done thousands of times in his life and yet he struggled. With only one functioning eye everything seemed off kilter as though he was cross-eyed with only one eye. Cursing under his breath he finally gripped the porcelain knob and opened the door, step one done now the next step to actually walk down the hallway to the stairs and then the fun was going to begin.

Standing at the top of the stairs John took a deep breath and tilted his head slightly so he could keep his gaze fixed on the steps, one at a time he made his way downstairs, once again he was amazed where Sam was concerned. The kid could navigate simple things with such ease and class it floored John just thinking about it.

'So you gonna git yer ass down here or what Winchester?' Bobby groused without any heat behind his words as he watched John make his way downstairs. Since they had finally rid John of the Symbiotes he had seen a marked change in the man but he was wary enough to know that it wasn't going to last. Once the man healed and had his sight back completely Bobby knew that John will rush back to the hunt and most likely to the detriment of his relationship with his boys. Especially with Sam, Bobby shook his head when he thought of the more than strained relationship of father and youngest son. 'Are ya coming or what?' he added not wanting to sound as though he was softening in his old age, 'man could die from starvation while waiting for ya to git yer idjit ass into gear.'

'Yeah, yeah keep ya cap on Singer, or whatever hair ya got left.' John shot back as he finally reached the last step and took a moment to catch his breath. 'How does Sammy do it?'

'The kid is one in a million John, bout time ya realise that.' Bobby said as he led the way to the truck parked right by the front door.

'I do Bobby,' John said as he shuffled towards the front door, 'believe me I aint gonna forget it … those boys mean more to me than …'

'Yeah, yeah come on ya big girl.' Bobby shook his head knowing that John was just going to talk himself into a big fat corner.

S—D

'Out with it Sammy,' Dean had finally had enough, all the way home from the shops Sam had fidgeted, tried to get words out and generally made Dean feel like twitching with frustration. 'You got something to you wanna get off yer chest before we get home?'

'Dean?'

'Yeah that's mah name, don't wear it out,' Dean grinned and waited for Sam's comeback but it didn't happen. Seconds later he had pulled off the road and cut the engine, Khan looked between both of his human pack and then settled on the backseat intent on sitting this one out. 'What is it Sammy you feeling okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine it's just …'

'Just what Sammy you gotta give me more than that.'

'Why did she hurry off like that? What did I have something hanging from my nose or what?' the words finally tumbled free from Sam's mouth and after a second of trying to understand what or rather who Sam was talking about Dean sat back and tried not to laugh.

'Jordan?' he asked and grinned when he saw Sam's hesitant nod, now this was going to be a tight-rope balancing act. 'She ahh … you didn't have any boogers hanging loose Sammy.'

'So why did she leave like that, I mean we were talking and it seemed okay, she sounded nice…'

'Dude she was okay but you can do so much better …'

'What spooked her Dean, I know it was …'

'Dude can ya take your glasses off for a minute?' Dean asked knowing that this was going to be the part where he has to be very careful or he was going to set Sam's progress back years.

'My what? Why?' Sam asked confused as he slipped his dark sunglasses off and turned to face Dean, his sightless eyes eerily fixed on his brother's face. Twin circles of glittering red and gold rimmed his normally bright green irises.

'Dude I dunno how so I'm just gonna tell ya, your eyes are … ahh how much can ya see?'

'Just blurred outlines unless I really concentrate hard but that usually just gives me a killer headache … why?'

'This is hard to explain Sammy, but since your shining kicked in properly your eyes have a new feature.'

'Dean what are you trying to say?'

'You have these glittering red and gold rings around your eyes dude, so they're like tri-toned or something, red and then gold and then green.'

'Oh.'

'Oh? Is that it?' Dean shook his head and swallowed on the urge to giggle, Dean Winchester does not giggle. 'You okay Sammy?'

'Did she see my eyes like that?' Sam asked as he slid his glasses back on.

'Yeah she did and I guess that they spooked her a little.'

'Do they spook you?' Sam asked softly as he started to twist his fingers together and let his chin drop hiding his freaky eyes from the world and from his brother. 'I really am a freak aren't I Dean?'

'First … Sammy hey don't you ignore me,' Dean leant over and hooked his finger under Sam's chin making him lift his head up and then he snaked Sam's glasses once again exposing his brother's unique eyes. 'First, they do not spook me! Second you were born a freak so get over it and third … that Jordan chick don't know what she's missing out on. So we done with this chick flick moment? We got dad and Bobby coming for BBQ and we're sitting here like a couple of girls, well you're sitting here like a girl I'm still an awesomely handsome dude.'

'Whatever Dean,' Sam huffed a chuckle, 'can I get my glasses back?'

'Yeah when we get home,' Dean laughed as he started the car and peeled away from the side of the road kicking up the loose gravel in his wake.

S—D

'Sammy?' John called out to his son as he shuffled towards his son, they had finished eating and Sam had decided to take Khan for a walk while the others cleaned up and break out the beers.

'Hey dad,' Sam turned his face to his father's direction and smiled shyly, 'whatcha doin' out here?'

'I got kicked outta the kitchen,' John grinned, 'seems that I'm a little clumsy lately.'

'Yeah it does help when it comes to washing up.' Sam grinned at his father knowingly, 'Dean falls for it a lot.'

'So does Bobby,' John laughed as he watched Khan run around the front yard chasing a white winged butterfly, 'how you doing son?'

'I'm okay dad, what about you?' Sam asked nervously, 'dad I'm so sorry I – I didn't …'

'Don't Sam, please don't it was all on me all of it … you were the victim in all of this.'

'But … but if I hadn't …'

'Sam … Sammy … damn it's harder than I thought it'd be.'

'What is dad?' Sam sat down and waited for his father to join him on the thick grass, 'you leaving?'

'No, no not just yet anyway,' John answered truthfully he knew if he was going to make this work then he would have to start with honesty above anything else. 'I will probably go back to the hunt soon, but not until my eye is working properly … Bobby took my truck's keys won't give em back until I get the all-clear from the doc.'

'Ha, that sounds like Bobby,' Sam laughed relaxing slightly he turned to smile at his dad his dimples making an appearance, and even though he could only just make them out John felt as though his heart was going to burst.

'Anyway Sam I just … I wanted to let you know Sam that no matter what I've said to you in the past, especially when I – I hurt you.' John took a deep breath and kept going before he lost all of his nerve, 'I should have taken you to more doctors when you were younger, I should've made sure that you had the best medical help. I let you down Sammy and because of me you're blind Sam.'

'No dad, no it's not your fault. It was just a dumb accident that's all.' Sam's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure anguish and acceptance all mixed together. 'It was never your fault dad.'

'If I had found out about the shards in your eyes we could've … it's down to me Sam I'm your dad and I let you down.'

'Dad my whole life I knew that I was going to be like this, it was never an issue for me because I had you and Dean looking after me and watching my back. Yeah at times I wish things were different but we can't change them so we have to deal with them instead.'

'How did you get so smart?' John shook his head, 'Dean told me about your ahh what does he call it? Your shining, and how your eyes have added colour now.'

'Guess I'm a real freak huh?'

'No, no son you are no freak.' John stated firmly, he watched Khan trot up to his young master and place himself strategically next to Sam and under his hand enough to get an automatic pat and scratch around the ears. 'I have only got temporary sight loss in one eye and just a taste what you have to go through every moment of every day. You are no freak kiddo, you are amazing and – and I just wanted to tell you. I love you kiddo.'

'Christo.' Sam shot out with a cheeky grin, 'love you too dad.'

'I just don't know how you do it Sam, you make it look so damned easy.'

'Nah not easy dad it's just life.' Sam shrugged.

S—D

Dean stopped in mid-stride and after casting a guilty glance around settled in to listen to his father and brother talk. He hated the thought of breaching their privacy but he just wanted, no he needed to know how things were between them.

He knew that Sam still had a few issues around their dad, his nervousness was not obvious to an untrained eye but to Dean who was so proficient in Sam-language it was out there, bright, loud and very clear. He had to smile when he heard Sam mutter 'Christo' that was his brother alright. Somehow he knew just then that no matter what the three of them were going to be alright. Not great and not a hallmark card picture perfect family but they're gonna be alright.

S—D

Epilogue:

Dean pulled up in front of the Blind Institute and chewed his lip while he waited for Sam to make an appearance. He dreaded giving Sam his news; his younger brother had improved so much in the last months, especially after the heart-to-heart with their dad.

John had even managed to drop by between hunts just as he promised Sam or hunted with Bobby, Caleb or Josh to take some of the pressure off the small family.

The boys themselves had done a few simple hunts; Sam's uncanny abilities to pick up on supernatural entities became an invaluable tool as did Khan's presence. They stayed with ones easily accessible to their home and only ones that they knew Sam could cope with. Mainly salt-and-burns but it kept them busy and staved off Dean's need to hunt.

Khan's bark brought Dean from his musings and was able to pull his thoughts together before Sam reached the impala. 'Hey Dean what's up?' Sam asked as he slid into the car behind Khan the big German shepherd settling between the two boys.

'Ah Sammy we gotta talk.' Dean scratched the back of his neck and glanced at his brother before continuing. 'Dad … Dad he ah.'

'What Dean what is it? What's happened to dad?'

'Dad's missing Sam … I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure but Caleb rang me he found dad's motel room.'

'Dean?'

'He found all of dad's stuff, including his journal.'

'Dad?'

'He hadn't been there for a few days … it's just…'

'So what we doin' sitting here then Dean?' Sam asked turning his glittering eyes to his brother, his fingers twisted tight around Khan's collar.

'You sure dude? I mean we can get someone else …'

'Its dad … let's go Dean.'

'Okay, well I've got our duffels packed and one for Khan as well, Bobby's gonna keep an eye on the house and I got some personal time from work so we're set.' Dean reached over and gave Sam's knee a squeeze, 'we'll find him Sam.'

'I know we will Dean, let's do this.' Sam sat back into his seat and let out a big breath, it felt so right being back on the road, with his brother by his side, music blaring and the impala roaring.

This was their life.

END


End file.
